Whispers of the Heart
by beautifulmadness411
Summary: This is a collection of one shots and short stories, that includes all things WilSon. From romance and love to fights, break-ups, and wonderfully steamy make up sex. Expect to find oodles of Will and Sonny adorable goodness. Warning: Gay love that will not always be tame. Don't like, don't read. Rated M because...well isn't it obvious! Enjoy! Chapter 19 and 20 posted 7/11
1. I Could Never Hate the Sun

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfic…Ever! I'm obsessed with Will and Sonny though so the creation of this was inevitable. It will basically be a series of one-shots…maybe short chapter stories, and loved-up cute moments that the boys share…that we'd never see on television. So yeah, that's it. Let me know what you think…I really want to know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Days of Our Lives. I don't own the characters. I own nothing…but this little story line…that was all me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**I Could Never Hate The Sun.**

The sunlight streamed through the window, dancing through the apartment, and lighting up the two boys sprawled across the bed peacefully snoring, wrapped in each other's arms, still lost in dreams. As one began to rustle from sleep, he took in his surroundings, a small smile gracing his lips, and then a pout took over as he let out a soft groan, because the last thing Sonny wanted to be was awake. On any other day, the sun peeking through his windows gently prodding him from sleep would've been fine. Today however, was a totally different story, it was completely and utterly uncalled for, and quite frankly he considered the sun a downright abomination. '_I HATE_ _the Sun_' he thought viciously.

Sonny giving another frustrated huff, began debating getting up or giving in to the morning lethargy. He knew he should, but taking one look at the sleeping form next to him, any desire to start his day flew out the window. He couldn't help the dopey lovesick grin that threatened to split his face as he gazed down at his adorable sleeping boyfriend. Sonny eyes twinkling as he took in the sight, with his wonderful blond hair that was just long enough to get fingers lost it in, which Sonny so often did, his soft skin that was always calling for Sonny's hands, his constant attention. He loved how the skin on his cheeks would so frequently be kissed with a pinkish hue whenever Sonny was near him. His big beautiful blue eyes, that Sonny found himself lost in on a daily basis, they conveyed every emotion, every word, every desire all the while still being mysterious and alluring, silently begging Sonny to uncover those mysteries, and unlock those secrets. He loved those eyes. Finally Sonny's gaze landed on, quite possibly his favorite part of this boy, his lips. Those pink lips that possessed just the right amount of fullness, they were always so soft and supple and smooth. Those lips that could commit acts of adoration and joy could flip on dime and perform acts of love, and passion. His mouth was pure sin, the way he kissed, the way he licked, the way he smirked, the things that boy could do with his mouth made it a deadly weapon of fiery lust. Everything about that mouth should probably be considered illegal, but that would mean Sonny wouldn't be able to experience all of its splendors, and that would be the real sin.

He would've gone on forever about the beauty that was Will Horton, but he was brought out of his musings by the rustling of said boy. Will's eyes began to flutter open, closing again at the harsh brightness of the room. Blinking up a few times at Sonny, who was still smiling down at him, a small smile lit up his face, as he realized where he was.

"Hi." Will mumbled, sleep still heavy in his voice.

"Good morning." He breathed in response, leaning in for a kiss, one of those lazy morning kisses that were always enjoyable.

Will sighed into the kiss, leaning into Sonny as he brought an arm up to wrap around his neck attempting to drag him closer, hoping to gain more contact. Sonny happily obliged, pressing his body flush against Will's, one hand snaking to back of his neck to caress to soft skin there, while the other rested lightly on Wills' exposed chest, his fingers tracing gently across his collarbone, and firm, well-muscled chest. Will hummed into the kiss as Sonny lightly ran his tongue along Will's bottom lip asking for entrance, which Will was more than happy to provide.

With one arm still wrapped around Sonny's neck, and the other coming to Sonny's bicep, he rolled, pulling Sonny on top of him, every inch of their bodies pressed together as he settled in between Will's legs. Laughing lightly against Will's lips, Sonny took the reins and began to deepen the kiss further, swiping his tongue across Will's, tangling them together, exploring the already well known territory, causing Will to moan his approval, arching up just slightly. Sonny withdrew his tongue a little, forcing a disapproving sound from Will; he decided he wanted to tease Will and pulled back a little more so their tongues were no longer tangled, making him whine outright. Sonny withdrew again so their lips were no longer connected. Will leaned forward, chasing Sonny to recapture his lips, however he was already planning on this, pulling back again, further out of reach. Will made a face at him, but Sonny could see the amusement clear in the blonde's eyes, he knew perfectly well how much the other boy loved it when they played this game. Will tightened his arm around Sonny's neck, the other fisting in his dark hair, trying to pull him closer, to regain the contact his body was screaming for. Sonny wasn't budging though, remaining just out of reach, smirking down at Will, when he huffed out a breath whispering '_fine_' and dropped his head back down into the pillow, closing his eyes in mock disinterest. Sonny wasn't buying it though and when Will peeked an eye open to see if his boyfriend was giving in, he saw Sonny cocking an eyebrow at him, Will cheeks turning pink knowing he'd been caught pretending to be aloof.

"Come back." Will whimpered, staring up at his boyfriend with pleading eyes, "please…"

Sonny chuckling lightly, smiling as he captured Will's lips in searing, brain melting kiss, causing Will to groan loudly into his mouth. The kiss was fierce and passionate with lots of teeth nipping at lips, followed by a soothing apologetic tongue that laved at the bite. Will moaned into to Sonny's mouth, loving every single thing his boyfriend did with his mouth, as Sonny hungrily devoured every sound Will made, swallowing his groans, and eating up every whimper.

Will arched up, yearning for more contact, like he simply couldn't get close enough. As he did this there clothed erections brushed against each other causing both to gasp into the others mouth. Sonny begins moving his hips in slow smooth circles, grinding down into Will making the other groan, digging his fingertips into his shoulders. Both of them panting, burning with desire and driving one another crazy, Sonny picked up the pace, rolling faster and harder against Will's hard cock, making him shiver with pleasure. Each of his thrusts being met with one of Will's, the friction was maddening and delightful, pushing them both close to the edge, teetering on the brink of release. Will whimpered his into his boyfriend's mouth, with Sonny following moments later.

Their mouths were still connected, as they came down from their high, the two were completely wrapped up in each other, the lack of air didn't even seem relevant, but unfortunately was necessary. Breaking apart panting, skin glistening with a fine sheen of sweat, lips swollen and kiss bruised, hair mussed, and eyes blown with desire. Foreheads pressed together, Will let his eyes slip closed, hands coming to rest at each side of Sonny's neck, focusing on slowing his breathing, as Sonny carded his fingers gently through his boyfriends light hair.

"Dear God." Will panted.

"That good huh?" questioned Sonny as he smirked down at Will's sexed up appearance.

"Good?" Will's eyes flew open, look of pure shock painted his face, "it was fucking amazing!"

Shaking his head, laughing at his boyfriend's description of their morning canoodling, "well you know me, I aim to please."

"And please you did. How do you manage to get me so worked up?" Rolling them over so Will was on top now, running his fingers through soft dark hair, taking in Sonny's appearance, wondering how he always manages to look so good, we just spent 20 minutes doing the tongue tango, having dry sex, and he probably look like a mess, while Sonny looks like he should be on a runaway. '_I'm so crazy about this_ _guy,_' Will thought.

He realized he'd been staring for a while, taken back by the view, he breaks out of reverie and asks again.

"S-So how do you d-do it?" Will stuttered.

"Do what?"

"Make me want yo… like you don't know!"

"I don't think I do, why don't you enlighten me." Sonny teased, arching an eyebrow.

"How do you make me want you so damn much? How do you make me go crazy from just a simple touch? How do you drive me wild by just looking at me? I just don't get."

"I think they have a word for that." Sonny told him, with a slight smile pulled on the corners of his mouth.

"Oh—what is it?" Will asked excitedly, curiosity lighting up his features.

"Love," he stated simply, eyes watching Will, as an adorable blush flooded his cheeks.

A smile tugged at Will's lips, but he turned his eyes away, averting his gaze from Sonny's, taking his bottom lip into his mouth nervously, fingers tracing absentmindedly along Sonny's skin. Sonny didn't like the fact that Will was hiding, they'd said 'I love you' before, it wasn't like he just sprung this on him. He stretched up and nudged his nose against Will's nuzzling them together, giving him loving Eskimo kisses, while placing a gentle hand on the side of his face. Will snickered lightly, bringing his eyes back to meet Sonny's kind ones.

"Sorry," Will whispered.

"Hey, don't do that, its fine, I made you uncomfortable, so I'm sorry." Sonny rushed out the words to try and reassure the other boy.

"No, no, Sonny you didn't, not at all. It's just uh…" he swallowed hard, licking his lips nervously, "y-you didn't r-really, it's just that you always know just what to say. I feel like I'm always left speechless by you, and I don't know how you do that. I think you're right though because…well I love you…so much."

Will took in a shaky breath, as he blinked back the tears that were beginning to sting his eyes before he continued. "Sonny you give me butterflies, make my heart pound, my head swim, and my skin tingle. You take my breath away, you drive me crazy—and I'm so in love with you."

He finished, breathing a little heavier-he knew it was crazy but he was afraid to meet Sonny's eyes, because he still didn't get how someone like Sonny could want him, it really didn't make sense to Will, but he steeled himself and looked up, surprised by what he saw.

A misty-eyed Sonny, a dopey grin threatening to split his face in two, he was blinking rapidly to try and fend off the tears that were threatening to spill over, as a result of Will's declaration.

Framing Will's face with both hands, he pulled him close, breath ghosting over his lips before he closed the distance between them.

"I love you too Will." He breathed against Will's lips before catching them in a soft kiss. A kiss that conveyed every feeling they couldn't put into words, every emotion they couldn't give a name to. Will could feel through the gentle movement of lips that Sonny felt the same way as Will did. He didn't even need to speak the words, he could feel the love in the kiss, and it was pure perfection.

When they broke apart they couldn't stop smiling, both of them just staring at each other enjoying the moment, and one another, and the gentle little pecks that passed between them every few seconds. Will shifted slightly so he wasn't on top of him, but more nestled into his side, resting his head on Sonny's chest breathing deeply, curling into each other, tangling limbs and stroking soft skin, neither of them having any intention of moving from this spot.

Sonny decided that maybe he could forgive the sun for waking him up this morning, after all how could he possibly be bitter when he had just had one of the best mornings—and it wasn't even 8:00 yet.


	2. Drenched and Dripping

**Summary:** A storm ensues as Will and Sonny hash it out in the middle of the park. Fighting about the thoughts Lucas planted in his son's head, and all the doubts that now make up their relationship. Will Lucas's interference spell the end for the couple, or will they find their way back to each other? Things are looking up, as the thunder starts to crash.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Days of Our Lives, or the characters, not that I would change anything if I did; they are doing a fabulous job with Will and Sonny.

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Drenched and Dripping.**

A storm could happen at any time without even a moment's notice. A fight could happen at any time without even a moment's notice. The green in the park was quiet one second, and the next it was in an uproar with hurried footsteps, and raised voices. A fight could happen at any time, now we're just waiting on the storm.

"Go away Will." Sonny said, exasperated

"No! Not until we talk about this." Will countered quickly.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me, or do you not listen now either?" He remarked curtly at the other.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"First you doubt my commitment to our relationship, and now you don't listen to me when I ask you to leave me alone. I think this would qualify as harassment"

"Sonny, please stop that, I said I was sorry."

Sonny rounded on Will, raising his voice, taking a step closer to him. "Stop?! Stop what?! Being upset? Being angry? Being heartbroken? I feel completely betrayed Will and I don't feel like I should have to stop, or listen to your empty apologies."

"God, they aren't empty, I mean it, I'm sorry, I feel awful about all of this, and I want to fix it…please." Will said, close to begging, hoping his voice didn't betray him.

"Will, I just want to go home." Sonny turned to leave, but Will caught his arm stopping him in his tracks.

"Please." Will pleaded with his boyfriend or was it ex-boyfriend now?

Sonny huffed out a breath, he was tired and just wanted to curl up in bed, but Will was nothing if not persistent, he would keep coming around until he talked to him. Now or never he supposed, might as well get it over with so he could get the hell out of here.

"Fine." He breathed, turning to face Will, wearing an expression of pure distaste as he faced his ex.

A slight smile kissing his lips, a small flame lit up inside him, hope flickering for the first time in days. It was then that he took in Sonny's appearance; he looked like shit, like he'd been crying since they fought last week. '_Did I do that to him? I probably look the same way, maybe worse, I haven't stopped crying since he kicked me out,' _Will thought sullenly.

He took a deep breath, making sure to look Sonny in the eyes when he spoke so he would see the truth behind Will's words. He reminded himself to say what he felt, maybe then he could show Sonny how much he meant to him. He was ready to bear his soul; he needed to in order to win Sonny back. '_Well here_ _goes nothing!'_

"Sonny I am so sorry. I know you don't want my apologies but I can't help it, I need to apologize because I was awful to you. I never should've listened to my dad-he's a jerk, a homophobic jerk, and he was wrong about everything. I never should have doubted you, I was dumb and foolish-and I am so sorry."

"You're sorry?! Sorry…sorry doesn't cut it here Will. You believed your dad over me, you let him fill your head with all sorts of lies about me and you believed them. Hell, did you ever trust me, or…or …"Sonny yelled, becoming more and more frantic as he continued.

"Of course I trusted you Sonny, I do trust you, I just…when I talked to my dad I was upset over my great-grandma, and mad that he came after you, I wasn't thinking clearly. I let what he said get to me, not because I believe you're some user who only wants a guy for sex, but maybe because he gave a voice to some doubts that I've been afraid to talk about…"

"What…what kind of doubts Will? What…."

Will cut him off before he could finish, taking a few steps toward him so they were practically touching.

"I'm not your first!" Will yelled at him, both were so wrapped up in their bickering that they didn't hear the sky above them rumble, as a storm churned over their heads.

"What?" Sonny asked taken aback, wondering if he had just heard him correctly.

"I'm not going to be your first, okay! You'll be mine, but…but I'll never be yours. And it bothers me alright. It bothers me that you'll be the first guy I'll ever be with, but it won't go both ways. I hate the fact, that some other guy has already been inside of you—that I won't be the first one you ever let in, ever let love you in every way. Yes I hate it but not because I think I'll be number 20 on your list….I just can't stand it. And my dad merely showed me how much." Will drew in a ragged breath when he finished, face slightly flushed from his outburst, but hoping the truth would show Sonny his love.

"Why wouldn't you just tell me that?" Sonny was touched, but still frustrated, they promised to talk to each other about their worries, and their doubts. This definitely fell under that category, and yet he had waited until they were hanging on by a thread to tell him he was feeling this way.

"I thought you would think I was stupid, or ridiculous or something, for thinking like that, that you wouldn't want to be with me. It's silly I know, but I just I-I-I couldn't help but feel that way you're so perfect and I'm so…"

"You're right I do think you're stupid." Tears began to well up in Sonny's eyes just as the first raindrops began to fall.

"Oh great, see I knew it… I knew this was going to happen!" Will babbled, fisting his hands and dragging them roughly through his hair, as he huffed out a defeated breath. Sonny palms connected with Will's chest suddenly, and he staggered backwards, knocked him off balance.

A light rain had begun, as Sonny started a scuffle, and Will looked shocked, and hurt.

"What the…"

"What's the matter with you?" Sonny shouted at him, fisting a hand in Will's damp t-shirt, as the other pounded lightly on his chest.

"W-well, apparently the fact that I wish I was the first guy you'll ever sleep with…"

"No! God you're so stupid!"

"Yes we've covered that, thanks." Will replied dryly, a heavier rain coming down now, soaking both of the boys.

"No, I mean, you're stupid for thinking I would think less of you for feeling this way. Will I honestly love that you wish we could give ourselves to one another and know it was the first time for both of us."

"Okay but…"

"Jesus! Will, why are you so blind?! Why can't you see how crazy I am about you, and nothing, especially something like this would make me want you any less than I do right now."

"Wait you still want me? Even after everything?"

"Will I never stopped wanting you, this week has been hell, and I was like a miserable zombie."

"Then why did you kick me out?"

"I was hurt; no I was devastated that you were saying those things. I was upset that it was your father's words behind the questions—but I was even more gutted that you had to ask at all, like you didn't trust my feelings for you. I've never felt so utterly crushed before. I'm sorry I kicked you out, I-I just couldn't trust myself to be reasonable and calm, when I felt like I was going to crumble."

Sonny's tears were flowing freely now, and Will's eyes were rimmed with tears, not that they could be seen, it was pouring, and they were drenched.

"I hate this…I hate what you're father said to you, I hate that this is happening. I-I just want to go back. I want this to stop. ..Make it stop Will, p-please, just…just make it s-stop!" Sonny sobbed in to Will's soaked shirt, emphasizing every other word with a fist to Will's chest.

Will let out a snicker as he watched Sonny pound his chest like a toddler having a temper tantrum, it was then that everything just seemed to click. Sonny was heartbroken-Sonny was heartbroken because of him-Sonny needed him-and Sonny still wanted him. It was out there in the pouring rain, fighting with Sonny, watching his defenses crumble as he cut himself open, bleeding for Will, that he realized he was in love.

He grabbed Sonny's wrists mid-swing pressing them firmly to his chest with one hand; he brought the other under Sonny's chin to pull him away from his shirt. Sonny stared up at him with sad, questioning eyes, sniffling, squirming slightly under Wills gaze.

"I'll make it stop baby, I promise." Will said smiling, as he leaned in to capture Sonny's mouth in a searing kiss. The rain ran down their necks and faces, drops rolling off their backs, as they continued kissing desperately, tongues melding together, fingers clutching at drenched fabric. The two barely noticed as lightening lit up the skies surrounding them and thunder clapped viciously because they were right where they needed to be, and nothing else mattered.

Their kiss seemed to change the atmosphere in which they stood, making the air a little hotter, filled with more electricity, their nerve endings were like live wires, every touch sending them into ecstasy, every glide of lips and tongues spiraling them into a desire induced stupor. The sounds of their passionate moans filled the steamy air around them, rivaling the cracks of thunder that continued to rage on around them.

As they broke apart, Sonny had his arms wrapped tightly around Will's neck, standing on his toes to get a better angle, while Wills arms were snaked securely around Sonny's waist holding him impossibly close, hanging on as if, Sonny was the very thing anchoring him to the ground. Sonny still had his eyes closed, and smile that spoke of pure bliss, Will wore a similar expression, only his eyes were open, so he could watch Sonny, he loved watching Sonny- now especially, he didn't want to look away, didn't want to miss a minute.

"I love you Sonny."

At this Sonny's smile only grew, eyes opened as he leaned in for a sweet kiss.

"I love you too Will."

He pulled Sonny tighter to him, not that there was really any more distance to close, as they began kissing again, swaying slightly into each other, humming into soft lips, the kiss becoming wet, and warm, and wonderful.

Arms holding each other, as the rain caressed their bodies. Pulling away again, Sonny shook slightly ridding his hair of some water, as more rolled down his back, off his fingertips, dripped down his arms, and clinged to his clothing. Wills' attention, however, was glued to the drops on his boyfriends face, the drops on his long, gorgeous eyelashes, sliding down his temples, curving over his jaw, dripping from the tip of his nose. Although the drops on his neck and lips were particularly tantalizing, he made a point to kiss every spot the rain touched. He dropped a kiss above his eyebrow, then his left temple kissing across his forehead to the other side, down his cheek, giving a light kiss on the nose before returning on his downward path. Will kissed the hard line of his jaw, down his chin licking at the drop there, then moving on down Sonny's neck, tongue coming out to lick his way down to the hollow in the throat, drinking in the water he collected before making his way back up the side of Sonny's neck. He sucked lightly on the pulse point, causing Sonny to moan. Will left a burning trail, tongue never leaving the rain-slicked skin, stopping at his right ear, sucking behind it, causing Sonny to stutter a curse which turned into a low moan. Moving over again, he flicked his tongue out to remove the bead from the lobe before sucking it into his mouth, loving the whimper it gained him from Sonny. After finally licking the shell of his ear, he gave quick, sweet kisses across his face, as he made his way to Sonny mouth.

"Mmm…" Sonny hummed into the kiss when Will finally claimed his lips again.

They both broke apart panting, lips parted, eyes smiling with a mixture of love and lust.

"You taste like rain." Will commented with a cute grin planted on his lips.

Sonny couldn't contain the small chuckle.

"Well," sticking out a hand, "it's raining." Sonny remarked sarcastically. Will smacked him lightly on the chest, before giving him a light kiss, both laughing against each other's lips.

"Let's do this every time it rains." Sonny suggested with a smile.

"Oh I plan on it." Will said with a smile just as bright.

The two began to kiss again, switching positions, Sonny now kissing the rain off of Will's skin, only to have it replaced seconds later with another river of rainwater not that either minded, it just gave them an excuse to backtrack, going over every area again and that meant more kissing.

While the rest of Salem retreated inside to escape the thunderstorm outside, Will and Sonny stood in the middle of it completely drenched, to consumed in each other to care, to in love to worry about a thing.


	3. Sweet Mischief

**Summary:** The boys make sundaes, but they aren't exactly your traditional G-rated ice cream treats.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own WilSon, but I do LOVE them to death! Oh and I don't own Days of Our Lives either.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sweet Mischief**

Will was late. Will was hardly ever late, and if he knew he was going to be he would've called. They were meeting at Sonny's apartment to have a movie marathon, since they never found time for that film festival. Sonny was starting to get worried when Will was nearly an hour late. '_Maybe he got lost,_' Sonny thought, '_or maybe he stood me up…no, no he wouldn't do that, I'm just being ridiculous…aren't I?_' Sonny was beginning to freak out just as a light knock sounded through the apartment.

He ran excitedly to the door, throwing it open, to reveal a guilty looking boyfriend carrying a grocery bag.

"Hey!" Will said; leaning in to give Sonny a light kiss, before pulling back smiling sheepishly at him.

"Hey yourself," he mused at his boyfriend, yanking him inside before pulling him close for another kiss, this one much more heated, causing sparks to fly throughout the room. "Missed you," he cooed against Will's parted lips.

"I missed you too," punctuating his words with another warm press of lips. "I'm so sorry I was late, I stopped to pick up some essentials."

"What kind of essentials?" His eyebrows arched skeptically at the bag in Wills' hand.

"Well it's movie night…and you can't have a movie night without…ice cream!" Will said smiling, going to set his purchases on the counter in the kitchen. Sonny watched as he unloaded the bag, placing cans of whip cream, chocolate and caramel sauce, three different types of ice cream, and sprinkles on the counter, before turning to grab a bowl from a cabinet.

'_Will is so cute,_' Sonny thought watching his boyfriend's dopey smile as he made himself an ice cream sundae.

"You want one?" Will questioned from the counter, he didn't receive an answer though because Sonny was lost in fantasies. Sonny definitely wanted a sundae, but probably not the kind Will was thinking of. All he could think about was slamming Will up against the counter, and kissing him senseless. Swiping everything off the counter, picking Will up and placing him on it while having whipped cream squirted on his face which his gorgeous boyfriend would then proceed to lick off of him while humming his satisfaction. Then he would push him onto his back, climbing up so he was straddling Wills hips, where he would then create the world's most delicious sundae. He would love drizzling chocolate sauce all over Will's chest and abs. He would adore how Will's muscles would quiver deliciously as he licked slowly at the tasty treat. He would caress every inch of Will with his tongue as he swallowed sweet caramel sauce that mingled with salty sweat. Whip cream would melt in his mouth as he swallowed Will's….

Sonny was ripped out of his fantasy when something cold hit the side of his face.

"Hey!" Sonny shouted at Will, as he wiped a glob of ice cream off his jaw.

"Hi," Will said innocently, eyes twinkling up at his boyfriend, who was looking at him stunned from the other side of the room.

"Do you want a sundae?" He questioned again, eyes still twinkling.

"You bet I do." Sonny answered, stalking over to the kitchen, a mischievous glint shining in his eyes.

"Great." Will chimed enthusiastically, turning around to grab another bowl from the cabinet, stopping mid-step when he felt a hand on his arm. He was spun around before he could even blink, with his back being pressed into the countertop, Sonny's eyes piercing his, as his pupils dilated with want.

"Not that kind of sundae." Sonny whispered huskily, breath ghosting over his ear, lips trailing over his jaw, as his knee spread Will's legs, settling himself in the space he made.

"W-what do y…" His stuttered response was cut off by Sonny's hungry lips sloppily devouring his own. Sonny hands roamed Will's body, before slipping under his shirt, fingers caressing soft skin above the waistband of Will's jeans. Will gasped into the kiss when Sonny hooked a finger into his jeans, tugging him closer, pressing them flush against one another. His tongue dove into Will's mouth, tangling them together, sliding across teeth, expertly prodding around in his mouth. Their tongues briefly battled for dominance before Will happily conceded, giving Sonny complete control of the kiss. He sucked Will's tongue into his mouth, before pulling back sucking Will's lip dragging it with him as he went, then taking it between his teeth biting and lightly tugging on it, causing Will to let out a whimper of pleasure.

Will pulled back briefly for air, panting, and lightheaded, while Sonny tugged the neck of Will's shirt out of the way before he attacked Will's throat. Latching onto the side of his neck sucking a red mark into existence on the light skin there, before trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses down to the junction where shoulder meets neck and sinking his teeth in, causing Will to yelp slightly before he moaned loudly, shivering in pleasure. As Sonny licked at the bite, soothing the pain away, Will clung to Sonny's hair tangling his fingers in the dark locks as he tugged him away from his shoulder, pulling him back up for a wet heated kiss.

Sonny hands skirted up under Will's tight black t-shirt, running hands over his lean muscled chest, before ripping the pesky piece of fabric over his head, tossing it haphazardly to floor. He let out a low moan as his gaze lingered on Will's lightly toned abs, licking his lips as he took in the view, tearing his eyes away from his boyfriend's body and back up to meet his eyes that were watching him intently.

Will dragged him back by the front of his shirt for another kiss, as he started to tug it from Sonny's body by the shoulders. He raised his arms above his head to make it easier, it received the same treatment as Will's shirt had, being tossed aimlessly, lying forgotten somewhere on the floor.

Without breaking the kiss, Sonny grabbed the can a whip cream and the bottle of chocolate sauce, while walking them back to the bed, and gently pushing Will onto his back. Will laid back, propped himself up on his elbows, while he watched Sonny shake the can of whip cream and squirt some onto his tongue. Will eyed him curiously, but when Sonny stuck out his tongue covering it in more whip cream and leaned in towards him, he took the hint. He sat up, grabbed Sonny's neck, stuck out his own tongue, licked across Sonny's tongue, collecting the whip cream in his own before swallowing quickly, before taking Sonny's tongue into his mouth and sucking on it, while his own tongue licked on the underside. He pulled back smiling, his tongue coming out again to lick Sonny's lips again making sure he didn't miss a bit of the sweet substance. Will leaned up again with the intention of reconnecting their lips in another steamy kiss; Sonny on the other hand had different ideas.

He gave Will a quick kiss to satisfy him, before pushing him back down; chuckling at the whine that escaped Will's parted lips.

"When you said you wanted a sundae, this wasn't exactly what I thought you meant," Will muttered lowly.

"William Horton, are you complaining?" He questioned cocking an eyebrow, pausing as he opened the bottle of chocolate sauce.

"N-not at all," Will stuttered breathlessly, as a blush flooded his cheeks, dick standing at attention in anticipation for what Sonny was going to do next.

"Didn't think so...besides I find you far more appetizing than any ice cream sundae," dropping a roguish wink at his boyfriend, causing the blush to deepen further. Will's breath caught, as he watched Sonny's stare turn hungry, like Will was the greatest treat he could ever be given, and he was going to savor every mouthful.

Sonny came up to straddle his boyfriend as he reached for Will's belt, undoing it and ripping it from the jeans in one motion, then moving to the button of Will's jeans, slowly pulling down the zipper, torturing Will with his slow movements. Will let out a frustrated groan, annoyed at the agonizing pace he was taking here, his eyes became dark as he pleaded silently with his boyfriend to hurry up. Sonny chuckled softly, as he took the hint, tearing off the jeans and the boxers all at once, and throwing them to the floor.

It was moments like this that Will felt slightly uncomfortable and rather jealous. He knew Sonny had boyfriends before him, and he accepted that—but he didn't like that Sonny was so good at everything in the bedroom because that meant he had experience. Will didn't like the fact that someone before himself gave Sonny the tools that he possesses now, and he definitely didn't like the idea of Sonny doing this with anyone else. He hated the thought that maybe he wasn't Sonny's first human sundae, the thought made him turn green with envy…and then he felt breath against his chest, turning his gaze down fully, he saw a sight that made his dick painfully hard.

Sonny eyeing his body, drinking him in, as he lay naked and open beneath him, before setting to work at his tasty task. Sonny left a long trail of whip cream down the center of Will's chest, who gasped in anticipation. He grabbed the chocolate syrup, drizzling it all over Will's chest and stomach, the muscles trembling underneath the sweet mess. He gave Will a dark look full of desire, letting out a low '_mmm,' _before setting his sights on his "sundae," he lowered his head and had his first taste. Chocolate syrup and whip cream tasted amazing on their own but…_'Holy Hell!' _they tasted forbidden when mixed with Will. He started at Will's hip bone, cutting across the mess, stopping at a nipple to swallow, before teasing it with darts of his tongue, then swirling his tongue around it while collecting more chocolate for his efforts. He blew out, causing the nub the harden, before licking across to the other one, giving it similar treatment, earning moan after moan from Will, a sign that he was enjoying this just as much as he was. Watching Sonny was amazing, he knew just what to do to drive Will crazy and reduce him to a whimpering, quivering mess, which he had successfully managed.

Sonny moaned when he swallowed adding a 'you taste so good baby," which caused Will to groan loudly in response before throwing his head back into the pillow. He swirled his tongue over ab muscles, collecting more sweetness as he went, planting an open-mouthed kiss to each area once uncovered. While licking a long line up from beneath his belly button, up the center of his chest, causing Will to come unhinged as he did, he let out a long loud moan that would have scared Sonny had he not thought it was the sexiest sound he'd ever heard. He laughed lightly against his skin, dipping his tongue into the hollow of his throat before planting a loving kiss on the center of his chest, then moving back down the same way he came.

He licked up the entire whip cream and loose sauce mess, before tackling the tougher chocolate syrup that clung to taut stomach muscles. His touch turned from hungry and desperate, to much more loving and gentle, but this surely didn't suppress the reaction he got out of Will. His tongue lightly traced the contracting muscles of Will's stomach while his hands ghosted over his sides, in an attempt to sooth the trembling sweating boy underneath him. As tempting as taking all of Will all at once was, he sure as hell didn't want Will to come before they could get to the good stuff, so he slowed down, and began taking his time, loving the gasps and strangled cries Will made because of the teasing touches.

Will wished Sonny would stop taking his time, would stop torturing him, this tortoise slow pace was maddening. So what if his stomach was sticky with chocolate sauce residue, they would need showers anyway if things went Will's way, besides he wanted Sonny and he wanted him now.

Sonny dropped kisses over Will's hips and across his waist, before Will fisted a hand in his hair, Will's dick hitting Sonny's neck as he went, making Sonny notice just how eager Will was.

"Sonny!" Will gasped, bedroom eyes glassed over with extreme need for the other. Sonny's gaze locked with the Will's hooded eyes, wondering why he made him stop, it was pretty clear he was in heaven. Then Sonny understood. He saw in Will's expression that he was done beating around the bush, Will loved to be teased, but now there were bigger things at hand, and he was silently asking for them. Sonny however wasn't going to take the silent plead for mercy, he loved making Will beg, it was so unbelievably sexy.

"I-I…I..."

"What baby?" Sonny asked crawling up Will's body till he was hovering over him, both hands stroking soft blond hair, caressing the younger boy's head.

"Sonny…please," Will pleaded.

"Please what sweetie?"

"Uhm…I need…uhh" Will face starting turning red as he struggled to find the words. Sonny's hands came to cup Will's face, fingers stroking Will's flushed skin, in an attempt to reassure him.

"What do you need baby? Whatever you want, you got it." Sonny fingertips grazed Will's warm cheek, his eyes never leaving Will's as he tried to get Will to voice his needs.

"I want you…I n-need you Sonny. Please…I need you inside of me." Will mumbled, voice sounding strained, as his face grew hotter. Sonny calmed him with a kiss, a sweet slow kiss, before pulling away running a hand through Will's hair, as he looked lovingly at him.

"Well why didn't you just say so?" He whispered against Will's lips, as he moved making quick work of ridding himself of the rest of his clothing.

Sonny reached over into the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom, both of which were in short supply, they had been going at it like rabbits these last few weeks.

He spread Will's legs gently, pushing them apart with his knees, as he poured lube onto his fingers and began preparing Will. He slid one finger in gently, stretching him slowly cautious of Will's reactions, because he knew no matter how many times you've done this, it can still be painful. When all he got were slight gasps, and little whimpers, he added another finger. Slowly pushing them in and out, always careful not to hurt Will, he curled his fingers slightly, hitting Will's prostate causing him to groan loudly, as his body shook slightly with pleasure. He continued moving his fingers, gaining speed, when Will no longer looked at all uncomfortable, adding the final finger shortly after. Will fucked himself back onto Sonny's fingers eagerly as he panted, biting his lip to keep from crying out, which Sonny hated, he loved to hear Will, the sounds he made were so hot.

This went on for a few minutes, scissoring his fingers a few times, to make sure Will was ready, hitting his sweet spot one more time before sliding his fingers out, receiving an upset whine from Will who was not at all pleased with the loss.

Sonny chuckled at Will's reaction while tearing open and sliding on the condom. He quickly lubed himself up before lining up his quivering erection with Will's entrance. He slid all the way inside of Will in one fluid motion, loving the strangled cry Will gave at the feeling of being so full so fast. He waited a moment for Will to adjust before beginning to slide slowly in and out.

Sonny loved the feeling of Will's heat around him, loved how tight he was, loved making Will moan, cry, and whimper for him. His noises were intoxicating, like a drug. He picked up the pace now, driving into Will a little faster, his thrusts becoming more intense as the pleasure overtook him, and his need for Will became too much. He let his desire take over, as he pounded into that tight heat again and again, angling his hips slightly to hit Will's prostate. He knew he got it when Will dug his nails into Sonny's back, letting out a loud guttural moan as he arched up into Sonny's body. He now hit Will's sweet spot dead on with every thrust, the sound of moans, panting, and skin slapping skin filling the room and surrounding the boys.

Sonny saw Will reach for his leaking dick, hoping to get some relief from the pleasure that was building and was probably becoming painful. He swatted Will's hand away, wrapping his own hand around Will's pulsing member, matching his strokes with the pace of his thrusts. Sonny was quickly approaching the edge, as was Will whose moans were becoming louder, more frequent, and higher pitched. His thrusts became sloppy and frantic as his orgasm approached.

"Fuck, Sonny." Will gasped out before shooting his release over their stomachs, shaking as waves of pleasure racked his body. Sonny rammed into Will a few more times before his stomach muscles clenched, groaning into Will's shoulder as he chased his beautiful boyfriend over the edge.

* * *

The two laid side by side, staring up at the ceiling as they tried to even out their breathing, both minds filled with "_Holy. Fuck. That was MIND BLOWING." _ Will reached over and grabbed Sonny's hand, interlacing their fingers together, gaze still fixed on the ceiling.

"Wow!" Will breathed, a just fucked expression planted on his face.

"Best ice cream sundae ever." Sonny agreed, hint of a breathless laugh evident in his voice.

"So…you want to go again?" Will whispered seductively, eyes flicking over to watch his boyfriend's reaction.

"Absolutely!" He said, tone equally as seductive.

Will's smile only grew wider, as he pounced on Sonny, pressing him into the pillow, pinning him with his body, as he attacked his neck with kiss bruised lips.

Already completely lost in passion and each other's bodies, not even caring that they used all of whip cream, the ice cream was now a puddle on the kitchen counter, and the movie marathon had been forgotten... they definitely wouldn't be getting around to that today.


	4. Steal Your Heart

**Author's Note:**** This is a song fic about Will and Sonny…duh. This one will be from Will's POV. And that's pretty much it.**

**Song: Steal Your Heart.**

**Artist: Augustana.**

**Disclaimer: **** Don't own Days of our Lives. Don't own the characters. Don't own the love that Will and Sonny share... :'(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Steal Your Heart.**

I didn't know what it was like to rely on one person, what it was like to need them, and I never understood how you could love everything about a person. I didn't always get it, and it took me awhile to see it, but I get it now —and I love it.

_Meet me at the water_

_Where all your dreams come true_

_Tell your sisters and your brother_

_Well I'll be waiting for you_

When I first met Sonny Kiriakis, I didn't know I was gay, but I definitely felt something the first time I looked into those deep brown eyes. Those eyes that seemed to see into my soul, seeing my secrets, knowing my truth before I did, I didn't realize then how much I would grow to love those eyes. His eyes defined gorgeous, I would one day find comfort and compassion in the depths of those chocolate brown orbs. Those eyes would become one of my favorite parts of Sonny, but I didn't know that yet.

_And when all of this is over_

_When all your silver turn to gold_

_Say a prayer for each other_

_Someday I'm gonna steal your heart_

I didn't know that Sonny would become my greatest ally, my best friend, my rock. He was there through it all, he saw the cracks in my armor, saw me break into a million pieces as I struggled with myself, and he was there to pick up the pieces, and he helped put me back together time and time again. He never left, he never gave up on me, and when it seemed like everyone turned their backs, Sonny was there to pull me into his arms, and hug away my worries and my fears. I would one day love those arms, how warm and strong they were. How they wrapped me up into a protective embrace, telling me everything was going to be okay, and I would believe it every time. I would come to love those arms, and the security they brought me, but I didn't know that yet.

_I'm gonna steal your heart_

_Gonna steal your heart away_

_Gonna steal your heart_

_Gonna steal your heart away_

I didn't know just how contagious a smile could be, until I met Sonny. Whenever I felt worthless he managed to put a smile on my face, he was the only one who could achieve this without fail—every time. I loved Sonny's smile, it was beautiful and bright, and it lit up his face, making his eyes shine in the best way. I couldn't help but grin like a fool when Sonny smiled at me. He smiled and I felt like it was only for me to see, like I was the only one that could make him smile that way, like I was the reason behind that breathtaking smile. I didn't know then, but I would soon learn that I was, in fact the reason for that smile, and it was only meant for me.

_Now love is like an ocean_

_Take it down to the depths_

_Yeah I'm taking you with me_

_Taking every step to steal your heart_

I don't know when I first realized that my feelings for Sonny were more than mere friendship. Maybe it was when I noticed that I missed him when we weren't together, and hated myself when he was upset with me. It was definitely when I saw him with Brian, when Brian was close to him, touching him, and I felt my eyes sting and my blood boil. I hated that Brian thought he could touch Sonny—my Sonny! Oh yeah I definitely had feelings for Sonny, and the thought that I had lost him to Brian made me want to scream. To this day Brian's name makes me want to spit, even though he doesn't have a snows chance in hell with Sonny—at least not if I have anything to say about it, which I most certainly would.

_I'm gonna steal your heart away_

_Gonna steal your heart _

_Gonna steal your heart away_

I didn't now then, and I still don't know now, why Sonny would choose me. I couldn't understand why he would want me, and how he could ever consider me worthy of him. I was so far from being good enough, that it was almost comical, but I'm not complaining. I will never complain about Sonny's feelings for me, because they would always be welcome, and they would always be returned.

_Life is like a shadow_

_It never stays in one place_

_I'm standing here anyway_

_However long it takes to steal your heart_

I know it now—I am in love with Sonny Kiriakis. I love everything about him, and he loves everything about me, and it's beautiful, and wonderful, and right. It took a long time to get here, but I wouldn't take back a thing, because where we were now is absolute perfection. I am madly in love, crazy, head over heels for Sonny. He has successfully managed to steal my heart, but I don't mind. I know he will hold it in his gentle hands, cradle it lovingly against his own, and guard it with everything he has. He will never break it, I trust that.

_Gonna steal your heart away_

_Gonna steal your heart_

_Gonna steal your heart away_

_I'm gonna steal your heart_

_Gonna steal your heart away_

_I'm gonna steal your heart_

_And then I'll steal your heart away_

_I'm gonna steal your heart_

_Steal your heart away_

_I'm gonna steal your heart_

_Steal your heart away ay ay ay_

I didn't always know that I was so in love with my best friend, but I know it now—and now it's my turn.

I'm gonna steal his heart, just as he's stolen mine.


	5. I'm Jealous

**Song: I'm Jealous**

**Artist: Shania Twain**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Days of Our Lives, but I love them anyways! I don't own the song either…but yeah.**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

**I'm Jealous**

_If I were the moon, I could  
catch your eye-I'm jealous of the moon  
If I were the wind, I would  
make you fly-I'm jealous of that too_

I've learned a couple of things from dating Will—I don't like to share, and I'm sure as hell not good at it. Is it wrong to want all of Will, body, mind, and soul? If it is, I don't care, because I love him, I'm in love with Will and I don't think I should have to share him or be away from him if I don't want to be.

My name is Sonny, I'm a selfish spoiled brat, and I am not good at sharing.

_I wish I were the sun shining  
on your face-caressing like a lover  
I would wrap you in a warm embrace-  
we'd be holdin' one another  
(I'm jealous of the sun)  
I'm jealous of the sun  
(Jealous of the sun) Oh,  
I'm jealous of the sun_

I was never a jealous person…that is until I started dating Will, and he changed everything. I found myself cursing people who touched him, as if they had any right to lay a hand on my boyfriend. I got protective when people looked at him the wrong way. I nearly went ape-shit on his dad when I heard the things he had said to him about me, and about us. There was one day though a few weeks back that showed me just how bad I had it for this guy. I was working at the coffeehouse, Will was doing some homework at one of the booths, when his friend Chris, from his economics class, came in and sat down at the table with him. I probably wouldn't have cared half as much as I did, if Chris were straight. But he wasn't. And he was staring at Will like he wanted to take a bite out of him—and that was not okay.

_Oh, I don't wanna share you with_  
_nothing else-I gotta have you to myself_  
_Oh-I can't help it-I'm so in love-_  
_I just can't get you close enough, no_

I saw red when he leaned across the table to look at what Will was reading, his hair brushing against Will's cheek, his fingers getting dangerously close to Will's hand. If there weren't witnesses and people around to hold me back I would've knocked that stupid bitch flat on his ass, smacked that awful smirk right off his face, pummeled him until he understood that his eyes had no place on Will—my Will. I'm not usually a violent a person, but I guess that was another thing that Will changed about me, I couldn't help myself I was overcome with the urge to protect him with everything I had.

Will was so cute though, because he would never have realized that Chris was coming on to him—he was completely oblivious, innocent, and adorable. Chris on the other hand was not. He knew exactly what he was doing, and who he was doing it with. I wanted him out, I wanted him gone, but more than anything I wanted him to get his dirty hands off my boyfriend.

_When the sun's on your skin-  
I can't hold it in  
and I know it's a sin-  
but I'm jealous of the sun_

I never ended up doing anything though. It was really hard but I managed to control myself long enough for Chris to get up and leave, once he noticed that Will was completely unresponsive to his advances. I was proud of myself that day, I didn't give in or act on the rage that was threatening to consume me— instead I stayed cool and calm, thinking about all the things I wanted to do to Will when we got out of here. I wanted to show him what he had, and what Chris could never give him, just in case he was curious about that.

The only reason I was able to resist knocking that guy's lights out that day was because of Will. Everything I did lately was because of Will, for Will, or about Will. He was always on my mind, and I couldn't get him out of my head.

I wanted every bit of Will. I was crazy about him. And I was jealous of everyone and everything that had more of him than I did.

_I wish I were the rain runnin' down your_  
_neck-and drippin' from your fingers_  
_Then I could be the drops rollin' off your_  
_back-I'd love to let it linger_  
_(Jealous of the rain) Oh,_  
_I'm jealous of the rain_

I was jealous of just about everything that was closer to Will than I was. I hated that I couldn't make his skin shine the way the sun could. I hated that I couldn't make his eyes light up the way the moonlight does when it hits them just right. I hated that I couldn't make his body look a certain way, the way only nature could.

The sun, the moon, the rain, they can get so close to Will, and make him beautiful in ways I'll never be able to achieve. I wish I had the abilities of nature—the light of the moon, the rays of the sun, the drops of rain, the soft air of the breeze— that make Will more stunning and breathtaking than he already is. I could do all of these things, and still I don't think that would be enough for me. I would never be able to get close enough to Will, I would always want more.

_Oh, I don't wanna share you with nothing_  
_else-I gotta have you to myself_  
_Oh-I can't help it-I'm so in love-_  
_I just can't get you close enough, no_

I am so in love with Will, I just want all of him to myself, forever. I can't help that I desperately wish I had the powers to love Will in every way, to love him the way he should be loved. Will is my angel, and he deserves to be treated like one. He deserves to have to sun caress his body delicately like he would break if it wasn't careful. He deserves to have the moon shine down on him like a precious gift, his glow lighting up the sky. He deserves to have his beauty cherished, and adored, in ways that I can only dream about. Will deserves the world and I will spend every day of the rest of my life attempting to give it to him.

_When it rains on your face-  
I almost can taste  
your beauty, your grace-  
I'm jealous of the rain  
When the wind's in your hair-  
the way it blows through the air  
Oh, it's seems so unfair, yeah  
_  
"Baby?" Will whispers in my ear, pulling me out of my thoughts, bringing me back to where we lay wrapped up in each other, sprawled across the couch. His fingers trace lazy circles on my arms that are draped over his, as I lean against his chest. "Sorry," I shyly reply, as I turn my head to look into those gorgeous blue eyes. "Where'd you go?" Will asks softly as he drops lights kisses in my hair. "Nowhere," I say, twisting further in his lap, smiling up at the man who's captured my heart, stolen my breath, and consumed my thoughts. "If you say so…I don't believe you though." Will smiles as he leans in to close the distance between us, he kisses me softly and sweetly, and that's all I need. Will says everything in his kisses, I can feel his love in his movements, and it makes my stomach flutter every time.

I can't give him the warm caress of the sun, or the light feeling that lifts you up as you float away on a breeze, but I love him as if I could. I may never understand, how it happened, but by some wonderful trick of fate, this beautiful man loves me back. The jealously will probably never go away, but I suppose that's what I get for falling for someone so pure and perfect.

I know I'll never be able to love him the way he fully deserves, but I'm still going to try, because I'm a brat who's in love with someone way too good for him. I'll always be jealous of the things I can't give to Will, but for every time I'm jealous, I promise to love him that much more. The jealousy won't go away—but neither will the love. That's what I'll hold onto until the day comes when I can give Will the moon, the sun, and the stars, because those are the things he truly deserves.

I'll love him-fiercely, strongly, and deeply. That's what I'll do until I can give everything to the man who has become my world, but even then, I don't think I'd be able to stop. Why? Because I'm selfish, and spoiled, and I shouldn't have to give him up, and I'll never want to share him.

_When the moon's in your eyes-  
you seem to light up the skies, yeah  
And I realize-  
I'm even jealous of the moon_


	6. Love You More

**Author's Note: WilSon fluff…the best kind. Thanks for the comments, I'm so glad people are enjoying the lovely nonsense of Will and Sonny in love. Let me know what you think, I love love love the feedback!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Days. Don't own the characters. Yada yada yada.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Love You More**

"I love you." Sonny said, as he smiled at his beaming boyfriend.

"I love you more." Will giggled, as he leaned in touching his nose to Sonny's.

"No, I love you more," Sonny laughed as he started giving Will soft Eskimo kisses.

"Nope. I love you more." He replied, his smile growing wider, his eyes shining like a little kid, giddy like a school-girl who was talking to her crush.

"That's not possible." Sonny scolded playfully, pulling back slightly, smile turning into a smirk as he eyed his boyfriend.

"Why…because you love me so much," Will whispered, as he cocked his head to the side flirtatiously.

"Yup," Sonny's smile growing, as he 'fought' with his boyfriend about who loved the other more.

"Oh…well I still love you more." Will considered, before countering impishly.

"No…" Sonny was cut off before he could finish.

"Good lord! You know you two are just slightly nauseating." T groaned as he watched the lovebirds' exchange 'I love you's.'

"Oh T, stop it, no they aren't. They're in love." Audrey said as she lightly smacked him on the arm, giving him a look that said 'behave!'

"Yeah, and I thought you were okay with Will and Sonny?" Gabi asked, hoping that T's feelings towards Will's homosexuality hadn't changed yet again.

"I am, completely, but it's still a little much." T quickly reassured, putting his hands up in defense of what he was saying.

"Hey, would you prefer they make out in front of you?" Gabi questioned curiously, arching an eyebrow, wondering what T's reaction to that situation would be.

"You're right; at least they aren't all over each other…like that." T breathed, sounding somewhat relieved.

"Spoke too soon." Nick remarked dryly, tilting his head towards the other side of the table.

The four looked back to see, Will grinning as Sonny leaned in to plant a kiss on his lips. Will was laughing gently into the kiss as he threaded his fingers through Sonny's hair, the other hand coming up to grip his collar. It was clear they hadn't even heard the others talking, or if they had they were not at all phased by what they were saying.

Neither boy heard their friends clearing their throats, or saw them trying to get their attention, they were consumed. Completely consumed in each other, in the gently glide of soft lips against the other's. Totally entranced in the warmth that careful hands brought, utterly intoxicated with the sweet scent of the other, absolutely mesmerized with how quickly the kiss was becoming more heated, more passionate, and more desperate. Sonny gasped when Will lightly bit his lip and tugged it gently, Will was never this forward when they were in public. Sonny blushed deeply as he pulled away, hoping that their friends hadn't seen that. His embarrassment couldn't keep the smile off his face, or keep him from panting lightly, which they both were. Neither looked up though, keeping their eyes locked on each other, still enraptured with one another and not willing to tear their eyes away just yet.

After a few more seconds of basking in each other's glow, Sonny stole a quick sideways glance, laughing at what he saw. Will turned as well, expecting to find 4 scandalized expressions, laughing along with Sonny when he looked across the table.

They were gone. The table was empty, except for the two boys. Sometime during their little love-fest, their friends had managed to silently remove themselves from the table, or at least done it quietly enough that they didn't disturb Will and Sonny—not that any amount of noise would have been enough to tear the two away from what they were doing.

"Oh well," Will giggled as he leaned in for more, Sonny smiling stupidly against Will's lips, framing his face as he dragged him closer.

"You want to get out of here?" Sonny panted against Will's smiling lips, fingers rubbing along Will's face, eyes locked on the others.

"Yes!" Will exclaimed, jumping up from his seat, grabbing Sonny's hand, dragging him behind him as he ran from the square, leaving a cloud of dust in their wake. They couldn't get to Sonny's apartment fast enough.


	7. Worrisome

**Authors Note: Okay bear with me…this one's about Will and Sonny's relationship, while Will is working for the mayor and what happens to them when his job puts Will in danger. For the sake of the story, let's pretend that the timeline doesn't matter, Will came out a long time ago, they've been together for a while, and while we're at it…they live together too-in Will's luxury apartment. So just for giggles, Will still has his job with EJ (who is still the mayor.) It's present day, they've just been dating longer than a couple months maybe closer to a year…okay I think that's it. This is a long one…so yeah. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Days of Our Lives, or Will and Sonny, or any other characters that are used.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Worrisome **

It was nearly ten o' clock when Will finally got home, and he was exhausted. EJ had him running around like mad lately, it seemed like the mayor's bidding was never done. All he wanted to do was curl up next to his boyfriend and let sleep take him. He knew Sonny would be up, Sonny always waited up for him, and his reason was always the same, _'I can't sleep when you're not here, I can't sleep without you next to me.'_ Will loved hearing Sonny say that, it made his heart swell with love, but he also knew that wasn't the only reason. Will was well aware how nervous it made Sonny that the reason he got home late was because of the Mayor. He knew Sonny didn't like that he was always doing EJ's dirty work, he knew Sonny hated how much danger he was in on a daily basis. Sonny would never say it, but Will knows him too well to not be aware that Sonny hated his involvement in such risky business. But wasn't it worth it, the pay was amazing, and it got them this awesome penthouse apartment, that overlooked the river. Working for EJ had more than paid for itself, but Sonny still didn't seem thrilled about the situation.

Will understood Sonny's concerns; he really did, because EJ was by no means the safest employer, and most days his job was more on the shady side, so Sonny did have every reason to be worried but Will still didn't want him to be. Will knows how to handle EJ, he has him all figured out, EJ couldn't touch Will even if he tried, this did little to calm Sonny though. Will knew the real reason why Sonny waited up every night; he wanted to make sure Will was still in one piece—He would scan Will's body for injuries, as he got undressed, and would eye him warily even if he didn't find any outright damage, his anxiety plastered all over his face as Will crawled into bed. He wouldn't stop being careful and guarded until Will put his worries to rest with a desperate, loving kiss, smoothing out the worried lines of his face with strong, gentle fingers, as they whispered breathy 'I love you's' and 'I missed you's' against parted lips. Will didn't like how his job with EJ concerned Sonny, he didn't like what it did to them as a couple, but the benefits of this job were worth it. This job gave him the ability to give Sonny whatever his heart desired, he would never want for anything as long as he worked for EJ. Any hell he was put through was more than worth it, if he could give Sonny everything and anything his beautiful heart desired—he would give Sonny the world if he could, if it would make up for all the emotional stress he has put them through.

Unbeknownst to Will, all Sonny really wanted was to know his baby was okay, to know he wasn't in some life or death situation because of EJ, to know he would come home tonight in one beautiful piece—to know that he would come home at all. Sonny hated that Will worked for EJ, but he would never ask Will to quit, because he saw how important this job made Will feel, how much he enjoyed working with the Mayor. He would never ask Will to give that up just for him, that's not what you do in a relationship. You make sacrifices, and it was a sacrifice Sonny was more than willing to make. If it meant Will smiled a little more he would gladly give in, he would do anything for Will, including this.

Will dropped his keys on the table inside the door, shutting it quietly behind him, as he shrugged off his coat, and kicked off his shoes before making his way into the apartment.

"Sonny, babe…" That was weird normally he was right there the second the door opened. Before Will could wonder where Sonny was hiding, he came running out from the bedroom, a smile threatened to split his face, as he made his way over to Will.

"You're home!" Sonny exclaimed as he slammed into Will, nearly knocking them over. "Miss me?" Will questioned, even though he knew the answer, laughing at Sonny's excitement, as he pulled him into a warm hug.

"Mmhmm. So. Much." Sonny breathed against Will's lips, pulling him close as he wrapped his arms around Will's neck, kissing him desperately. Sonny hummed into the kiss as Will wrapped his arms tighter around his waist dragging him closer, picking him up off the floor, smiling into the kiss when Sonny wrapped his legs quickly around Will's waist, locking his ankles behind his back. Will walked them to the couch, never breaking the kiss that was making his head swim.

"Good day at work?" Sonny mumbled into Will's mouth.

"Mmm…" Will hummed, as his legs hit the couch, laying Sonny down gently, pushing him back, as he took off his shirt, and climbed on top of his boyfriend, so he was straddling his hips.

"That's not an answer." Sonny chided playfully, as he tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down. "I don't want to talk about work." Will responded as he latched onto Sonny's neck. He really didn't want to talk about work, but of course Sonny wasn't having it.

"So it wasn't good?"

"Shh…" Will tried to silence Sonny with a heated kiss, when that didn't work he reached for the hem of Sonny's shirt, only to have his hand grabbed mid-motion.

"Will—did something happen?"

Will huffed out an annoyed breath, then heaved a dramatic sigh, sitting back and collapsing onto the couch next to Sonny. Sonny sat up now, eyes studying Will's expression, as he grabbed Will's hand in his, sitting so his chest was pressed against Will's side.

"Will…baby, what happened?"

"Nothing happened-why do you think something happened?" Will asked tiredly, avoiding Sonny's eyes, but not pulling his hand away; he enjoyed the warmth and comfort it brought him.

"Something happened; it's written all over your face."

"Ughh…Sonny just drop it okay, it's nothing"

"Aha, so something did happen!"

"It's not important…please…just… just let it go." Will pleaded, finally looking at Sonny's wide, worried eyes.

"Will," Sonny breathed, leaning in close so his nose was nuzzling Will's cheek, Will leaning into Sonny, his defenses crumbling as they always did around this man. "Please don't shut me out…I'm here, talk to me, please Will…I love you," Sonny whispered as he kissed down Will's jaw.

"Sonny," he whined breathlessly, "I…uhm" Will's breathed hitched as Sonny sucked the top of his jaw, licking slowly behind his ear. "I thought you w-wanted me to talk about work….mmm, you're kind of being a bit…counterproductive…oh d-don't stop…baby please don't stop." Will moaned, as Sonny chuckled against his skin, tongue licking long slow lines up and down his neck, sucking at his soft skin while teasing Will's nipples with his fingers.

"Do you want me to make you feel better," Sonny asked as he sucked Will's pulse, one of his most sensitive spots, "I can make it all better," Will moaned lowly at that, imagining all the things Sonny could do to make it better. "I can ease you mind with my touch," Sonny says, hands skirting down Will's chest, squeezing at his sides, "I can cleanse your worries with my mouth," as he took one of Will's hands licking down his middle finger over the palm of his hand, over his wrist and up the underside of his arm, stopping and sucking vehemently at the muscles of Will's toned bicep, causing Will's breath to catch and a small groan to escape his lips, eye-lids drooping lazily, head falling back slightly. "I can relax your tense muscles with my body, forcing away the tension as I work you just the way you…like," Sonny whispered in Will's ear seductively, drawing out the last word, it dripping from his lips like honey, as he threw a leg over Will's lap, straddling his boyfriends hips, fingers dragging down Will's arms, chocolate eyes staring deeply into ocean blue ones before giving a slow roll of his hips. Will threw his head back moaning loudly at the positively thrilling friction he would never tire of, fingers clutching desperately for purchase at Sonny's back. "I can kiss away your stress," Sonny said dropping a kiss to Will's parted lips, eating up the whimper that escaped Will's mouth as a result of the perfect melding a soft lips, hot and delicious, but still not enough, never enough. Will whined, chasing Sonny when he pulled away, not at all ready to stop, needing Sonny desperately, needing him so bad it was almost embarrassing-almost.

"Do you want that baby?" Sonny questioned lowly against Will's cheek, hands coming up to rest at Will's neck, thumbs rubbing lightly against his skin. "You want me to make it all better, make you feel good…because I can, and I will—I'll make it all better, for you baby, I'll make it so much better." Sonny finished with a warm open-mouthed kiss to the corner to Will's mouth, before pulling back, eyes studying, hands wandering, waiting for Will's response, torturing him even further. Will could hardly breathe, his head was swimming in a wonderful haze of lust, his dick was painfully hard, and his jeans weren't helping in the slightest. He thought he might pass out, he knew his blood wasn't flowing properly considering it all seemed to be focused on his nether regions.

"Yes, Sonny, God yes I want that…please I want that so bad!" Will panted as he focused back on his boyfriend hovering over him, smirked dangerously down at him.

"Where should I start?" Sonny darkly wondered, wiggling his hips enticingly, his tone thick with lust and passion, his hands slowly dragging from Will's neck down his chest, fingers brushing over quivering ab muscles before stopping just above Will's jeans, teasing over the button making Will's eyes dilate further.

"You're such a…tease" Will huffed breathlessly, failing miserably at trying to sound annoyed, tongue coming out to lick his lips, as he watched Sonny's eyes hungrily devour his body, wishing that Sonny would hurry the hell up—he was driving him insane.

Sonny chuckled lightly, leaning in closer as he snapped the button of the jeans, warm breath ghosting over faces, mingling with one another's. He pulled the zipper down ever so slowly; making Will bite his bottom lip in anticipation, pulling his hand away after the zipper was down all the way. This did nothing however to ease Will's discomfort, he needed to be touched, needed to be satisfied, and Sonny was not nearly fulfilling his needs, he wanted all of Sonny but the other was clearly not aware of this. Sonny was the biggest tease…and it was maddening and wonderful at the same time.

Before Will could complain, Sonny slipped his hand inside Will's jeans, wrapping his hand around Will's throbbing length. Sonny leaned in and captured Will's lips with his at the same moment he began to stroke him, Will's moan of pleasure was trapped by Sonny's mouth, who then gladly ate up the sound. Will was already so close from being tempted by Sonny, it wouldn't be long before he was crying out Sonny's name and spilling his release over his boyfriend's strong magical hand. Will was sweating and panting, his hands coming around to grab Sonny's ass, clutching the firm muscles as he got closer and closer to the edge. Sonny gasped into Will's mouth when Will dug his fingers into his butt, kneading him slightly and dragging him closer to him. The pace of the hand picked up, as Sonny began to rub himself up and down Will's leg, struggling to get the much desired friction. Will moved one his hands away from Sonny's butt, to the bulge in the front of his pants, massaging it through the fabric briefly before sliding his hands inside Sonny's sweatpants, stroking his boyfriend's length, matching their pace, never breaking their lip contact. Their kisses were sloppy and wet; the room was filled with the sound of breathless moans, heavy panting, and the slick sliding of skilled hands pleasuring and working, twisting and pumping, and Will felt like he was in heaven. Sonny was a god. He was a devil…but in the best way. He knew he was done for when Sonny gave a quick twist of his wrist and squeezed, and began pumping him harder and faster just the way he knew Will loved. Then Sonny pulled away from his mouth and focused his attention on Will's neck, loving all the spots he knew drove Will wild, he gave a particularly hard tug as he dragged his teeth down Will's throat, running his thumb along the slit on the head of Will's leaking dick, and that was it. Will saw spots as his world exploded, nothing existed beyond him and Sonny and that magical motion of his hands, Sonny's hand slowed to a gentle caress, slowly stroking as Will came down from his high. A few seconds later, Will realized his own hand had all but stopped moving, he picked up his pace, squeezing and twisting and teasing the slit with his fingers, soon Sonny was coming all over Will's hand, moaning Will's name into the other shoulder.

Will wrapped his arms around Sonny, cradling the older boy against his chest, brushing some sweaty dark hair off his forehead, as the other rested his head on his shoulder, both trying to even out their breathing. He placed soft kisses on Sonny's damp forehead, while rubbing his back, hoping the other wouldn't ask about his day at work again. Sonny hummed into his neck, clearly enjoying the afterglow snuggling.

"Shower," Will wondered quietly.

"Don't think just because I gave you an awesome hand-job, that I'm letting you off the hook." Sonny whispered, picking his head up from Will's shoulder, smiling at his boyfriend.

"Shower first."

"But…"

"Shower first, and then I'll tell you, promise—deal?" Will bargained with his skeptical boyfriend

* * *

"Want me to wash your back?" Will asked through the spray of warm water that pounded down on his tired body.

"Will, I'm supposed to be taking care of you…" Sonny complained when Will placed his hands on his shoulders, grabbing the soap.

"Why can't we just take care of each other?" He wondered when Sonny tried to take the soap from his hands, arching an eyebrow at the other.

"I'm supposed to be making you feel better though."

"And you have, so much better," Will whispered against Sonny's wet skin, soaping up his hands and running them down Sonny's muscled back, rubbing soothing soapy circles into the skin, as he inhaled at his boyfriends neck, giving a light kiss. "I really appreciate it, but now…it's mine turn," Will said as he snaked his soapy hands around to Sonny's chest, rubbing all over Sonny's body, relaxing his muscles, washing away his day and all his worries that came with it.

* * *

It was nearly midnight by the time the two boys crawled into bed, hair still damp, shirtless and in sweatpants, more than ready to lay down and go to sleep. Sonny snuggled closer, laying his head on Will's chest once he got situated and comfortable. Will carded his fingers through Sonny's dark damp hair, the other arm wrapping around him and pulling him closer, inhaling Sonny's sweet clean scent.

A big yawn was let out of Sonny after a few minutes a cuddling, Will chuckled at him, realizing how tired Sonny was. Running a coffee house, going to school and being perfect were just a few of the things Sonny did every day— he makes it look easy, he does it on a daily basis, and all that is bound to take its toll on a person.

"You could have gone to sleep," Will whispered into Sonny's hair.

"Mmhmm, but I wouldn't have," came Sonny's muffled reply from his place on Will's shoulder.

"Sonny you're exhausted…you need to take care of yourself." Will scolded lightly, worry thick in his voice.

"I could say the same to you," Sonny mumbled.

"Fair enough…" Will huffed. Sonny lacing his fingers together and laid them on Will's chest before picking his head up and resting his head on his hands so he could look up at Will. Will could feel Sonny's eyes on him, could feel big chocolate brown eyes staring at him wide-eyed, filled with worry, concern, and probably a touch of sadness for being shut out of Will's business.

Will finally gave out when he feared Sonny's stare would bore holes into his head. He was met with exactly what he feared—those eyes. It damn near broke his heart, the raw emotion he saw in those eyes. Will was good with secrets, but Sonny was even better at getting them, he knew exactly what to do with those eyes to make Will his minion, make him putty in his hands. Sneaky son of a gun did it on purpose-just one of the many things he loved about him; he could never keep things from Sonny, and if he tried Sonny knew exactly how to get to them.

"I can't tell you." Will said lowly, hoping that would be enough, but of course it wasn't. "Why not…Will I don't like all the secrets, I thought we were done with this after the whole blackmailing EJ thing." '_Damn it' _Will thought viciously, '_of course he was still holding that over my head.' _

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, but…but Sonny I can't. Please I just can't." Sonny didn't look at all deflated by this, he had that insufferable Kiriakis fire and fight in him, and though it could be unbelievably sexy, it wasn't if you were the one he was fighting.

"Is it dangerous?" Sonny wondered, his voice wavering as he worried about Will, _'what the hell was EJ making him do now,' _The fear churning his stomach, his thoughts swirling with the worst case scenarios and what ifs.

"It could be…but that's why I can't say anything."

"Weird but that didn't make me feel any better," Sonny said, completely serious, eyes still never leaving Will's gorgeous blue ones.

"Sonny…" Will breathed, his calm starting to fade, Sonny was making it very difficult to keep him out of this.

"At least ease my mind Will, you can't imagine everything that comes to mind when you say _'it could be_ _dangerous,'_ I freak out every night you come home late, please…just talk to me…" Sonny begged, losing his breath at the end as fear started to creep up and threatened to cut off his air completely.

"It's not fair you know…you have those eyes…and damn it, it's just not fair." Will teased, making Sonny smile slightly.

"They're my greatest weapon," Sonny's smile growing even more.

"Oh I know…believe me." Will said, averting his eyes, trying to collect his thoughts. "Okay…but I-I can't tell you everything." Will conceded, taking a deep breath, thinking about what he should and shouldn't tell Sonny. The whole story was out of the question, because that would be dangerous for Sonny. The truth was that EJ had managed to piss off some very dangerous people in Chicago, through some business deals that went awry. EJ owed a gang called the 3rd Street Hustlers, a lot of money for some information and pay-offs they did for him a while back, and he had been able to avoid paying them back for a while but now they wanted their money, and they were out for blood. Another problem was they didn't want DiMera money, EJ had to come up with the money from other sources, but EJ's money was DiMera money, so they had to be creative. They threatened EJ with just about everything he had, then decided to go after his family, and when that hadn't completely worked they dragged Will into it, since he was working for EJ now, he was as much a part of this as EJ was. When threatening EJ's family alone wasn't enough they began threatening people Will cared about—top of the list being Sonny. The Hustlers had a lot of blood on their hands, and Will knew they would think nothing of offing a young homosexual male to get their point across. Considering they hadn't tried anything yet, Will worries weren't at the forefront of his mind, but the longer EJ held them off the angrier they would get, and the more likely they would be take what they wanted and give nothing back. He didn't want it to come to that, and he couldn't even stomach the thought of living without Sonny. Telling Sonny the whole story would put him in immense danger, sometimes ignorance is bliss, and he was just hoping this was one of those times. He had to tell him something though, because he would keep trying…but how much should he tell him, how much was too much?

Sonny was silent, smile fading, eyes still trained on Will's.

"EJ's pissed off some big people in Chicago, and until he smooth's things over and pays back his debts it could be a little dangerous. But that's all I'm going to say because if things go wrong they'll come after people EJ and I care about, and I can't— I'm not risking you—for this. Please Sonny, I'm keeping you out of it because I don't want you involved in this mess…I want you safe…I have to do anything I can to protect you from this, and I don't want anything to happen…I don't know what I would do if…if…oh God, I can't…I,I can't even think about it." Will could hardly breathe, his head swimming with every awful thing that could potentially happen to Sonny, and the thoughts made him sick, he would never be able to live with himself if something happened to Sonny because of him. He was frantic, his breathing becoming erratic—he'd never had a panic attack before but he could imagine it felt a little something like this.

"Hey, hey it's alright, I'm right here. I'm okay Will…shh," Sonny kissed Will's cheek, taking his face gently in his hands, stroking his face, and running his fingers through his hair, "thank you for telling me," Sonny whispered before hushing Will again, pulling him close, cradling his face and kissing him softly. He rested his forehead against Will's, his thumbs stroking underneath Will's sad eyes, trying to calm the younger boy down, as Will wrapped his arms securely around Sonny, pulling him impossibly close, no intention of ever letting go.

"Truly thank you, but I can't promise that I can stop worrying...that's not going to happen." Sonny smiled as he gazed deeply into his boyfriends mesmerizing pools of blue.

"Okay…I know you wouldn't stop even if I asked, I get it." Will said smiling back at Sonny, as he stared into Sonny's deep espresso eyes, seeing nothing but love and devotion reflected back in them. "I love you, you know that right…and I'm only shutting you out because I care and I love you."

"I know— I love you too…so much" Will rolled them over and began peppering Sonny's face with light kisses, "go to sleep baby," Will breathed against Sonny's lips. "You'll be here when I wake up…right?"

"Well I don't plan on leaving between now and 6 am…or ever…I'll be right here, always." Will promised his sleep deprived boyfriend, hugging him tighter as the other's eyelids fluttered shut.

"Good, because I can't sleep if you're not here, I like waking up to you…" Sonny managed to say through a yawn.

"I know sweetie— I know." Will whispered, smoothing his boyfriend's hair, rubbing his arms gently to lull him into the sleep he so desperately needed, as Will followed suit, chasing Sonny to his dreams.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon, Will was looking forward to the weekend, and even more than that, he was looking forward to finally having some time off of work, and getting to spend some quality time with Sonny. They hardly ever had alone time, other than the fleeting moments in the coffeehouse, or the half-hour or so they could manage before they passed out from exhaustion.

Will was on his way to coffeehouse, hoping to seek out one of those quick moments with Sonny before having to get back to work. Thoughts of Sonny ran through his mind in waves of wonderfulness, clouding his mind, as he walked blind to Common Grounds, being abruptly brought out of his musings when he ran face first into a brick wall of a person.

"Oh, excuse me sir, I wasn't watching where I was going." Will apologized quickly, eyes scanning the tall man in front of him. He was a huge gorilla of a guy, wearing a gray tailored suit, white pressed Oxford button-down with the top two buttons undone, black Italian leather shoes, blacked out shades sat perched on his slender nose, giant hands were covered with giant rings, black hair was slicked back-the whole ensemble made him look like a modern day mobster.

"William Horton?" The man asked taking his sunglasses off and placing them inside his coat.

"Yes?" Will regarded the man skeptically, arching an eyebrow up at the man who easily had a foot on him, wondering what he could possibly want. "I've been looking for you." The man said, his tone dark, his eyes strangely calm, his lips curling into a smirk, making him look dangerous and menacing.

Before Will could respond, the man shoved him back into an alleyway, grabbing the front of Will's shirt and pinning him up against the brick wall behind them. Will gasped in shock, as he put together the pieces; this man had to be from the Hustlers. No one in Salem could have a secret vendetta against him; he hadn't made any enemies working for the mayor, at least none that would act on their grievances.

"My boss sent me to settle a debt, do you have our money, or will I be forced to show you why you and your boss shouldn't have messed with us."

"No, uhm…I don't have your money, but EJ, I mean Mayor DiMera has a plan to pay you guys, he was supposed to be calling your boss about it. He has it, he really does, and you…you don't have to hurt me or anyone else, please."

"Well that wasn't the answer I was hoping for, and I'm not supposed leave here until I get our point across." The man said, rolling up his sleeves, punching Will hard in the stomach when he tried to pull away. "Your friend, Mr. DiMera fails to see the importance of honoring his agreements, he shouldn't make promises he doesn't intend to keep. It is much too hard to teach an old dog, new tricks—I suppose I can teach it to you instead and hope you never make the mistakes he's made. So what do you say…would you like to learn something new?" The man asked his voice sounding cold and bitter like ice, chilling Will to the bone, sending shivers down his spine; he didn't even wait for Will to answer before landing a punch to his jaw, knocking his head back so it hit the wall hard. The man landed punch after punch to Will's body, his stomach, his face, his chest. The fact that the man was wearing a ring on nearly every finger didn't help, making every blow sting, and feel five times worse. Will felt his lips split causing blood to spill down his chin, another blow slicing into his cheek, his mouth filling with the bitter iron taste of his own blood.

He could hardly breathe, and each hit, his body felt like it was going to crumple in on itself. He kept trying to scream, but each time nothing came out, after several attempts he decided to stop trying, he should probably be saving his breath, considering it was already getting tough to breathe. He didn't know how much longer he could take it, and he was only standing now because the man was holding him up by his collar, while he beat him senseless. Will felt his body begin to go numb, his head spinning from being slammed repeatedly against the wall, and stars flashed before his eyes as his world began to spin violently.

The man stepped back, Will collapsed against the wall, before his legs gave out and he fell over to the ground, coughing viciously as he clutched at his chest, feeling the bruises beginning to form over his upper body already, as he struggled for breath that didn't seem to come. He could only imagine what he looked like, he could feel the stinging all over his face, and the gashes were probably plentiful. He thought the worst to be over before a quick, harsh kick was aimed straight at his abdomen, connecting with Will's ribs, forcing him to cry out. Several kicks slammed against his stomach and ribs, making him whimper in pain, pain he'd never known before. He felt his lungs being crushed, air refusing to come, the pain was blinding, unimaginable, and he just wanted it to end.

The man stepped back again, Will tried to steel himself for another attack, not making the mistake to think that it would be over, this man was vicious and he wasn't going to stop until he got his point across.

He took a handkerchief out of his jacket pocket and wiped off his hands quickly, before tossing the bloody rag down by Will's head. He unrolled his sleeves, straightened out his shirt, and fixed his disheveled hair before crouching down to squat by Will. Will had his eyes closed, trying to focus on anything other than the pain that was coursing through his body, was pounding through his limbs, the beating had stopped but it felt as though it was still raging on and would never end.

"Tell your boss, we want that money by the end of the week. I would hate for something to happen to anybody else because he failed to pay his debts. Understand, William." Will felt the hot breath against his face, making his skin crawl, but he didn't open his eyes, and he didn't want to see those taunting evil black eyes. He shook his head weakly hoping the man saw and wouldn't ask him anymore questions. "Good boy, glad somebody understands. End of the week and your darling boyfriend Sonny goes unharmed." With that he stood up, brushed off his pants and sauntered away.

Will's eyes went wide, his heart clenched, and his stomach dropped at the man's final words, they already knew about Sonny. _'NO!'_ A voice inside his head screamed repeatedly, he whimpered and began shaking his head back and forth, welcoming the dizzying pain it brought.

These men already knew about Sonny, and if they didn't get their money they were going to come after him-his baby. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't be. His whole world was going to be turned upside down if those men didn't get their money. EJ had to pay them, he had to, he couldn't lose everything- he couldn't lose Sonny. It didn't even matter that he tried to protect Sonny by not telling him the full story; they knew about him anyways, they were going to come after him regardless-anything to get what they wanted. His eyes began to sting, as tears well up, whether they were from the pain, or worry, or the raw gut-wrenching fear that washed over his being, he wasn't sure but the tears were flowing freely now and he couldn't stop them.

Sonny's smiling face flashed behind his eyes, making the giant grip that fear had on his heart clench tighter, then he saw blood, Sonny-his angel, covered in blood as a group of Hustler thugs beat him, kicked him, tortured him. Sonny's crumpled figure, bleeding, cold, alone, and dying, was the last thing he saw before that chilling darkness of unconsciousness took him.

* * *

Will came to hours later, the alley way was cold, the ground was cold, and he was cold. It was pitch black, night had fallen all around him…but if it was night time…he'd been out for hours…and he missed his meeting with EJ…missed coffee with…missed dinner with…Sonny…SONNY!

Will shot up from the ground, realizing his mistake too late when his head spun, white spots flashing in and out of his vision. Once he got his bearings again he staggered out of the alley, making his way slowly through the deserted town square, and back home to a boyfriend who was undoubtedly beside himself.

* * *

'_He couldn't still be working could he?' 'He would've called and told me if he was going to be held up.' 'What the hell was keeping him?' 'Will you are in some deep shit mister.' '3 hours after we were supposed to have dinner.' 'William Horton you are in so much trouble when you get home' 'If you get home…what if something happened…OH MY GOD what if something horrible happened.' 'Please…please…please be alright, please baby come home to me…please.'_

Sonny's thought were running rampant, all the what-ifs were driving him crazy. Will was so late; he was never this late without a warning or a phone call, worse than that though he wasn't answering his phone, which made Sonny immensely nervous. He was about to call again when he heard the front door open.

He ran out to landing by the door and was met with a sight that made his heart jump into his throat. Will bloodied and beaten, bruised and bashed. He brought his hands to his mouth as he shuffled to his disheveled boyfriend, his eyes began to sting, but he promised himself he wouldn't cry, not when Will needed him.

"Will," Sonny choked out, cautious hands coming up to gently grab Will, hands ghosting over his arms barely even touching, not sure where to position his hands, not sure where or how bad he was injured.

"Sonny," Will's voice barely even a whisper, he looked like a ghost, or a zombie, or a punching bag-or all three. His heart broke into a million pieces the more he looked at his baby, standing there looking like a bloodied rag, a bruised up shell of himself. It was devastating to see, devastating to watch, and he didn't quite know how to go on or deal with this without showing that on the inside he was shattering.

"Chicago, thugs…a man…black hair…I'm…so sorry" Will managed to whimper between gasps of breath, before he collapsed, falling into Sonny, his world going black again.

Sonny clung to his limp boyfriend's body, staring at his bloody vacant face, his darkened eyelids, his bruised cheeks, his split lips and eyebrow, his golden hair that was tinted red and caked with blood—when the tears came this time he didn't try and stop them. He let them come, and let them fall, as the world seemed to shift completely right under his feet. He collapsed to his knees, taking Will's lifeless form with him, rocking them back and forth as the sobs wracked his body, shivers causing goose bumps to litter his skin from head to toe, his body gave out right next to Will's, together and broken on floor of their apartment.

* * *

The lights in the hospital were too bright, the sounds in the hospital were too loud, and everything was just too much. Will had gotten out a surgery an hour ago, and the nurses had him settled in a hospital bed. He had massive internal bleeding, and two cracked ribs, they were able to stop the bleeding and mend any other internal damage, he would be extremely sore and in an immense amount of pain, the ribs would take a while to heal fully but other than a swollen lip, some ugly lumps and a body covered in bruises and possibly a few scars, Will was very lucky, and was on the road to making a full recovery.

Will's family had come and gone, everyone wanting to stay longer, to see Will when he woke up, his mother in particular, she was beside herself, but they ended up getting kicked out. Sami begged Sonny to stay instead of her, saying Will would want him there, Sonny couldn't complain, and was actually very glad that she suggested he take her place.

Will laid unconscious in his hospital bed, his body covered in bandages, shirtless with wrappings around his abdomen, a defeated and emotional Sonny sat in the chair by Will's bed, one of Will's hands clasped between both of his. Tears tracks stained his worn face, eyes were blood-shot and tired, his head hurt from the hospital lights, his heart hurt from the emotional strain. He was so ecstatic to have Will alright and in one piece but what would happen the next time. Working with the mayor put Will in questionable corrupt situations before, situations that Sonny didn't necessarily approve of but never had anything put Will in danger like this. Never before had he come home beaten to a pulp, it had never come to this, and Sonny didn't know if he'd be able to handle it if it came to that again. There was nothing more painful than watching someone you love suffer, nothing more painful than seeing them bleed and break right before your eyes. Sonny couldn't take it; the heartbreak that would come as a result of today's events repeating themselves would be unbearable and the damage would be too much to mend.

Sonny sniffled a few times, trying hopelessly to dry his eyes, eyes that he couldn't bring up to look at his boyfriend. Will looked so damaged and broken, and Sonny felt so helpless, he felt even worse that the man he loved lay banged up in a hospital bed, and he couldn't even look at him. He couldn't even bear the thought of seeing him like that, in was so painful, every time he tried, he caught a glimpse of the cuts, the stitches, the blackened arms and shoulders, and he broke down all over again—he hoped that by the time Will woke up, he would be done being a coward, done being a wuss, done being lame and selfish and awful. He hated that he couldn't stomach the thought of Will hurt like he was, but he hated even more that this had happened at all. It was like all of Sonny's fears were coming to life, smacking him in the face, cutting his legs out from under him, and chanting that he was right to have been afraid, but was an idiot to not have tried harder. What kind of a fool worries every day for someone they love but never tells them about it, never tries to do something, never tries to protect him. The self-loathing he was feeling at this moment was enough to make him want to spit, but the hatred he was feeling for EJ and his stupid debts to those Chicago thugs was far greater than any hatred he held for himself.

"I can't do this anymore," Sonny sniffled through his sobs, gasping for air, his chest aching, stomach twisting violently, as he admitted to an unconscious Will the things he would never say aloud, things he hadn't said so far, things he should've said a long time ago- and maybe this wouldn't have happened-maybe neither of them would be in this position in the first place. "I've tried Will…I've tried so hard baby…b-but it's just…it's just too much."

"I c-can't keep doing this…it's maddening…it's insane…I hate it. I hate that I never know where you are, or what you're doing. I hate that EJ has you doing God knows what every single day. It's never been dangerous like this before, but if…if this is how it's going to be now…I…I…I don't think I can do it. I don't think I could take not knowing if you were safe, or dead, I can't take fearing for your safety—I already worry when you don't come home when you say you will, or when you miss a dinner date, or when you don't call me back—and I don't think I can do it when it's worrying about your life. I can't stand the thought of you not coming back to me ever. I can't take it…I'm not losing you to this Will, I'm not losing you to the mayor…but that's what it's coming to…I'm losing you…maybe not to those thugs you warned me about…but to EJ, to your job. This isn't what I want Will…this isn't…oh God." Sonny couldn't breathe every breath he tried to take, came in painful gasps, and did nothing to replenish his oxygen. He couldn't handle this, it was all just too much, and he felt like someone had a vice grip on his heart, was squeezing it in their fist, crushing his soul in the palm of their hand, taking away his life, destroying his purpose, and ripping him apart from the inside out. That's what it felt like admitting his fears to Will- he knew he couldn't live without Will, he knew he didn't want to, and his intention wasn't to end things with the very person who had become his reasons for living…he would never do that, he would always fight for Will, always fight for them. But if now was the only time he could say what he felt, he would take it, at least knowing he said it at all would ease his mind slightly. He needed to know that on some level Will knew what he was feeling, that would be enough for him…he needed to get this out or he was positive it would eat him up inside.

"I know why you kept this job…I know you love working for the mayor, you love the importance of being his right hand man, I know how it makes you feel and I would never have asked you to give that up…not for me, not because I was afraid. I also know that you like everything that comes with the job. I know that you like being able to buy nice things for us, and treat me to things- like fancy dinners, or a new watch, or the latest and greatest new phone, or a new dress shirt to match my favorite pair of pants. I love that you enjoy doing that for me, but I don't need all that, I don't need the money, or the nice new things, I have all that already…I'm a Kiriakis, Will and as long I live I will never want for anything. I know you like being able to be the one to give my hearts greatest desires, but if you want the truth there is only one thing my heart desires, only one thing I want, only one thing I need so bad it hurts—you Will—you're all I want…all I need, I will never want for anything as long as I have you. None of those nice things would matter to me if I lost you…I'd have nothing. None of that stuff matters to me, I would take you over those things any day, I would gladly give all of that up to have you in my life, by my side, giving me your love…that to me is far greater than any gift, and any amount of money. You're my world, my heart, and my soul…I can't live without you Will, but I don't think I can take another day of this constant anxiety and endless worry. Baby…I love you too much to watch you continue on in this job…I know you love it but it's hurting you, and I don't want this to happen again…I can't even think about this hell repeating itself. Please Will…don't keep doing this to yourself, don't keep doing this to me…we're suffering because of this job…it's tearing us apart, and I don't want that…my god I would never want that." The tears were flowing freely now, the deluge of tears that had calmed down, was now rushing like Niagara, he couldn't contain his sobs, they were wracking through his body at an alarming rate, collapsing against Will's bed, head landing on Will's covered leg as he clung desperately to Will's limp hand, all his fight, and gusto flying right out of him, the wind being taken right out of his sails. He lost his fight, he was losing his dignity as he sobbed like a baby against his boyfriend's hospital bed, and he prayed he wasn't on the road to losing the man he loved…he couldn't bear the thought…he couldn't think of that now…he let the sadness take him, sorrow swallowing him whole, before he gladly welcomed unconsciousness, as a restless, dreamless sleep took him in.

* * *

Will had been in the hospital a week, and today he was being released, released to go home, home to Sonny, home to his life, to his love, and he could hardly wait another moment. Will was with Sami signing the papers, and collecting his things from the room, getting ready to leave this horrid, cramped room that he had spent every waking moment in for the past week. He was feeling much better, he was sore and still bruised, but that was to be expected, he had orders to rest and to take it easy and his spirits were high, he still had his friends, his family, Sonny…_Sonny._

Sonny didn't know this, but Will heard everything he'd said the first night he was in the hospital. Will heard his worries and his fears, and it broke his heart knowing just how much the love of his life was suffering for him every day. He knew his job put a great deal of strain on their relationship but he didn't realize how much Sonny was paying for it, was sacrificing for him, was dealing with just so he could keep Will in his life…it was shocking, and eye-opening…and he felt like the biggest dick in the whole world for being so selfish and one-way about everything lately. He hated what this job had turned him into, hated that he put Sonny in the back-seat while he went on everyday feeling big and bad and important.

He was going to fix this, he was going to fix everything, he was going to mend his relationship, and heal Sonny's wounds…the wounds he so selfishly inflicted. He was going to make everything better when Sonny got back from his shift at the coffeehouse. Will had told him to go, or actually he had forced him to go, Sonny hadn't left since he brought Will in from the attack…he'd said he had but Will was sure he was lying. So he forced him to go home, take a shower, and check on things at the coffeehouse, his mom could help him with everything he needed, and when Sonny got home they could have a proper reunion.

* * *

Sonny was so excited; he couldn't get inside their apartment fast enough. He knew Will was on the other side of that door, and he couldn't open the door quick enough, couldn't get to Will quick enough.

When Sonny got inside, his smile was threatening to split his face as he stared at Will who shot up from his place on the couch, wincing at the motion. Sonny scolded himself as he made his way quickly over to Will, telling him not to move anymore, and to stay where he was.

Sonny placed a gentle on Will's cheek, breathing a sigh of relief at finally having his boyfriend home, finally having him back. His fingers ghosting over a fading bruise on Will's cheek, a smile on both of their lips that spoke of pure love and devotion. No words seemed necessary, no words seemed like enough at this moment, each just enjoying the presence of the other, breathing in the company, loving having the other back safely in their arms.

It was Will who broke the silence first.

"I am so…so sorry," Will's voice full of tears, his eyes full of the same tears that filled his tone, his breath catching in his throat, as he apologized to the man who held his heart.

"What? Will…no baby you have nothing to be sorry for…it's fine…you're fine…you're…perfect." Sonny reassured, ending in a whisper, both hands framing Will's face, bringing him closer placing a soft, gentle, barely there kiss upon Will's lips. Will gasped slightly at the loving whisper of a kiss Sonny gave him—he was astounded that Sonny could be so tender still…could still love him at all when Will had put him through such turmoil these last few months.

"Sonny," Will breathed when they pulled apart, foreheads resting together, "I do have to be sorry though, I've…" Sonny cut him off, "sweetie, everything's fine now, there's nothing to worry about, or be sorry for…everything is going to be fine."

"No, Sonny please, just…just let me finish please…there are some things that I need to say…things that you need to hear."

"Okay, go ahead, you have my undivided attention," Sonny said with a smile, as he gazed at his blued-eyed, blonde haired, beautiful boyfriend, trailing his fingers through Will's hair, placing a soft kiss on the corner of Will's mouth, wondering why Will looked so worried, why the smile he loved wasn't gracing that gorgeous face.

"Alright…well here it goes…I guess I should start by saying that I love you and I never want to hurt you, but the problem is that I have been hurting you, I've been terrible to you these last few months, I've been a horrible excuse for a boyfriend, and I am so…so sorry. I can't believe that I've putting you through so much and I didn't even see it…I mean who does that. You were right, this job it isn't worth losing this, losing each other…it's not worth half of what we have, and I'm sorry I almost threw it away just so I could work with EJ."

"Wait, wait…wait. Whoa did you…how do you…" Sonny stuttered out, completely shocked that Will was basically reiterating a part of his speech from several nights ago. "I heard you in the hospital," Will said, confirming Sonny's worries. "But…b-but you were…you were unconscious. I thought you were asleep." Sonny babbled staring at Will with shocked wide-eyes, taking a step back, as a deep blush flooded his face realizing that Will heard his innermost fears, his deepest worries, he heard everything and Sonny was absolutely mortified. "I was, but I could hear you…" Will said lowly, smiling at Sonny's embarrassed expression, surprised that Sonny seemed afraid that Will knew about his emotional breakdown at the hospital. Will didn't get why Sonny wouldn't want him to know that what was happening was tearing him apart—if Will was in Sonny's position he's positive that he would've cracked long before now.

"Oh my god…Oh my god…I can't…I thought you were asleep…Oh my God!" Sonny whimpered as he brought his hands up to cover his burning face, shaking his head rapidly back and forth. Will had heard him, Will had heard everything he said, Will probably thought he was some sort of wimpy emotional pansy…this couldn't be happening, how could things possibly be getting any worse.

"I quit my job."

Sonny's head shot up at that, Will quit…he quit…his job. _'Oh my god Will quit his job,'_ Sonny's thoughts were swirling at warp speed through his head, why would Will do that, he didn't want Will to do that—well he did…but he didn't want Will to know that's what he wanted.

"You…quit." Sonny breathed, as tears welled up in his eyes. "Yes, EJ came to visit me earlier in the week, you had stepped out to take a phone call, and I told him that I was quitting, that the job was just too much, and frankly it wasn't worth what I was going through…what I was putting you through, what we were going through together."

"You…quit your job…for me?" Sonny questioned breathlessly, having a hard time wrapping his head around everything. "Yes, for you, for me, for us." Will chuckled quietly at Sonny's disbelief a warm smile lighting up his face, as he took a step towards Sonny, framing his face with his hands, stroking Sonny's heated cheeks with his thumbs. "I did it for us, Sonny. I have been so terrible lately; I didn't see what my job was putting you through, what it was putting our relationship through. I didn't see that everything I was doing was slowly destroying the man I love. Hearing you break down and spill your heart to me was beautiful and eye-opening and it made me see that you're all I want. All I need is you—I don't need a job with the mayor, I don't need a nice car or a luxury apartment…you...it's only you that I desire Sonny, and I'll never want or need anything else." Will finished with a light kiss to Sonny's forehead, wrapping his arms protectively around his stunned boyfriend, laughing lightly into Sonny's soft dark hair.

"I didn't know…I wasn't expecting you would do that." Sonny sighed at Will, placing his hands on Will's neck, smiling a little at the blue-eyed beauty he loved so deeply. "Sonny, baby, I would do anything for you…do anything to keep you…do anything to make sure you were safe—although I don't think safety will a big issue for us anymore…at least not where the Hustlers are concerned. Quitting was the least I could have done for someone I love with all my heart…which I do, just so you know…love you…with all my heart. I'm in love with you Sonny Kiriakis, you're my everything, and there isn't a single thing I wouldn't do for you," Will said smiling widely, not sure that his smile could get any bigger.

"I'm in love with you too Will…I'm so madly in love with you." Sonny breathed as he leaned in for a soft kiss, a soft, sweet, loving kiss, that said everything the boy's felt, all the love and desire they had for one another, it was all there in that kiss.

Tears welled up in Will's eyes as he clung to the love he almost lost, the love he would never let go, the love he would never ever again take for granted, "I know you do baby, I know you do."

* * *

Love was made that night, gently and slowly. Sonny ever cautious of Will's bruises, and injuries, careful not harm an inch of the man he loved, not to cause further pain-he couldn't bear the thought of hurting the man he held tightly in his arms. It was beautiful, it was loving, it was perfect, and it was everything.

It was about reconnecting, a rebinding of soul's that were destined for one another, a mending of a broken relationship, a patching of hearts, a drying of damp eyes, an affirmation of feelings, a validation of their heart's deepest desires, a quelling of doubts, worries, and fears. It was full of tender, gentle passion, and deep undying love, overwhelming adoration, the cherishing of each other's bodies, hearts, and souls.

The love they made was perfect, it was all either of them would ever need, they had everything they could ever want. There was no reason to fear or worry—for all the protection they would ever require was right where they laid, wrapped safely in the loving cage of each other's arms. Worries seemed useless, so they didn't bother, why worry when you held the only reason for you living in your arms and you had no desire of ever letting go.


	8. Oh The Things You Do To Me

**So here's a song fic detailing all the moments that make Will and Sonny want to eat each other up. I felt like this song worked for them because we all know that Will can't keep his hands off Sonny whenever they're in the same room together, and it's obvious that Sonny secretly hates having a job because all he really wants to do is bang his boyfriend….just saying. It doesn't really have a story line…just lots and lots of SMUT! **

**As always let me know what you think!**

**Song: Stutter**

**Artist: Maroon 5**

**Warning: This is a dirty one…gay sexiness…if you don't like this then put your hands up and back away slowly. But seriously if that makes you uncomfortable I would suggest NOT reading this… Mature content and language. You've been warned.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Oh The Things You Do To Me.**

_**I really, I really, whoa  
I really need to know  
I really, I really, whoa  
Or else, you gotta let me go, oh  
I really, I really**_

"Oh…oh yes harder…harder!"

"Fuck…so tight…babe."

"More…unnh…deeper baby, deeper…F-FUCK,"

"You like that?"

"Yes…oh yes…"

"My dick up your ass…"

"YES…I like it…"

"Gonna make you cum…make you cum so hard,"

"Yes baby…don't stop…so close…fuck,"

"Cum for me Will,"

"Oh Sonny…I'm…I'm…FUCK!"

"Oh…Will…shit!"

Will came and he came hard, shooting his release all over Sonny's muscled abdomen, quivering in ecstasy, shuddering from the most intense orgasm he's ever had. While Sonny cried out in completion, spilling his seed into his boyfriend's tight channel, arms giving out, collapsing onto the panting boy beneath him.

Sweaty and breathless they snuggled into to each other as the fogginess of post orgasm set in.

"So…so good," Will panted from his place on the pillow.

"Who…me?" Sonny smirked playfully, picking up his head from out of Will's neck, meeting pleased blue eyes that already looked aroused again.

"Yes…you're so…you're amazing," Will breathed, shutting his eyes briefly in awe, as his mind continued to swim through the electrifying pleasure his boyfriend just gave him.

"Damn straight baby," Sonny chuckled, eyes lighting up with a cocky glow, as he pulled Will into a searing kiss. "Or not so straight…" Will teased against Sonny's demanding lips, feeling himself hardening again under his boyfriend heated touch.

Sonny felt Will's arousal returning and eyed his erection in amusement.

"Round two?" He wondered roguishly as his brown eyes turned dark with lust that never seemed to go away.

"In a minute…" Will breathed, smiling a kiss to Sonny's frowning lips, the other not liking the fact that he'd have to wait to fix Will's problem.

"I don't want it to get uncomfortable for you…" Sonny replied impishly, as he rolled completely onto Will, wiggling his hips, causing Will to groan as he hardened completely, arching up to press further into his boyfriends body.

"Fine," Will gave in hoarsely…honestly wanting nothing more than to feel Sonny inside him again, "but if I can't walk tomorrow, it's your fault."

"I'll gladly take the blame for that."

_**This time I really need to do things right  
Shivers that you give me keep me freezing all night**_

Will entered Sonny's apartment as the smell of something savory assaulted his nose. Walking into the kitchen to see something boiling on the stove, having no idea what is was, but knowing it would be delicious.

Will turned to put his keys on the counter, seeing a sight that made his eyes bug out of his head—Sonny emerging from the bathroom, towel hanging low on his hips, chest and his abs glistening with water droplets, hair damp and messy—he looked so sexy that Will had trouble standing on his own.

Sonny jumped at seeing Will, not knowing he was there.

"You scared me," he gasped, a hand to his chest as his heart raced from the shock. His surprise faded and a smile spread across his face as he watched Will ogling at the sight of him nearly naked and wet.

"You gonna come say hello," Sonny taunted reaching for the towel giving it a slight tug, but not taking it off, only loosening it, smirking when Will drew in a ragged breath.

Will walked over to Sonny, cheeks flushed, dick hard—he was hungry…but not for dinner.

Will bit his lip once he was in front on Sonny, "hi," he whispered breathlessly.

"Hi," Sonny grinned, eyes boring into Wills. "I made us dinner," he said, licking his lips. Will watched the action with darkened eyes. "I saw… I'm not hungry,"

"You're not," he questioned, eyes looking up at Will through his dark eye lashes, feigning innocence.

"No," Will whispered as he trailed his index finger slowly down Sonny's slick chest stopping and teasing over the knot in the towel. Sonny eyes never left Wills, the lust he saw in those eyes caused his dick to harden almost instantly, towel tenting as a result. Will flicked his glance down, smirking at Sonny's arousal, becoming emboldened.

"Not for dinner," Will breathed, his hand undoing the knot, letting the towel fall deftly to the floor.

Will pushed Sonny back onto the bed, sucking at every inch of Sonny's hard wet body. He lavished kisses everywhere and anywhere, burning Sonny with his hot mouth, marking him with his teeth.

Desperate cries filled the apartment as Will sucked Sonny's cock dry, drowning out the sound of dinner boiling over on the stove.

_**You make me shudder, oh yeah**_  
_**I can't believe it, I'm not myself,**_  
_**Suddenly I'm thinkin' about no one else**_  
_**You make me shudder**_

Will looked so good in just about anything but to Sonny he looked best in gray...t-shirt, sweater, dress shirt, it didn't matter. There was something about the dark color that made his cerulean blues pop, and Sonny loved it.

It also made his skin look extra delicious, smooth and soft and a perfect contrast to the color of his shirt.

Dark gray may look best on Will, but it looked even better off of him. Sonny loved slowly popping open the buttons of Will's dark gray and blue plaid flannel, revealing the hardness of Will's chest to his hungry eyes.

Will in gray was enough to make Sonny shiver, but Will stripping down, removing the gray from his body...now that was even better.

_**Oh I really need to know**_  
_**Or else you gotta let me go**_  
_**You're just a fantasy girl**_  
_**It's an impossible world**_  
_**All I want is to be with you always**_  
_**I give you everything**_  
_**Pay some attention to me**_  
_**All I want is just you and me always**_

One cold December night Will and Sonny found themselves sprawled in front of the fireplace at the Horton Cabin.

Lying on top of blankets and pillows taken from every bed and couch in the home they made love endlessly all through the night. They took turns giving and receiving, pleasuring and being pleasured, each moment one of pure euphoria, every action pure sin, every breath gasped, every release seeming ten times better than the last. Their night of passion and love being personified by the crackling of the fire mixed with strangled cries of ecstasy, breathless moans of pleasure, and gasped declarations of love everlasting.

Perfect never fit better than in the description of this night.

_**Give me affection  
I need your perfection  
Cause you feel so good  
You make me stutter, stutter**_

Will was so naughty.

Sonny never expected this trait to exist in Will but the fact that it did had him pleasantly surprised.

The first time Will did something to initiate sex—Sonny he nearly passed out. Will always seemed so timid but one night in the middle of August when the A.C. in their apartment wasn't working, Will found some courage, deciding to have a little fun with the heat.

Sonny had never been so hot and bothered in his life.

They were sitting on the wood floor because it was actually cooler down there when Will had an idea— wonderfully hot idea.

"It's so _hot_," Will sighed letting the words drip from his lips seductively. Sonny cocking an eyebrow at Will's comment.

"Are you hot," Will wondered lowly letting his eyes become hooded as his eyes slid over Sonny's body. He leaned forward and started walking on his knees towards the other boy who just looked confused. "Because I'm so…_hot_," Will drew out every word, voice sounding deep and husky, licking his lips slowly, smirking when Sonny's eyes widened catching Will's drift.

Will came up to straddle Sonny's legs, still up on his knees so he was looking down at the other. His lips were parted, staring heatedly in deep brown eyes that stared just as hotly back.

Sonny grabbed onto to Will's hips as he looked up at his boyfriend, swallowing thickly when Will rolled his hips against Sonny's abs.

Will reached to the hem of his nearly transparent white tank top, eyes never leaving Sonny's, as he slowly peeled the fabric up and over his head, tossing it to the side. He slid further into Sonny's lap, pressing against him so they were flush against one another, Will's erection pressing into Sonny's stomach. Will wrapped his arms around Sonny's shoulders, his hands were in Sonny's hair, pressing him into his neck. Sonny breathed in Will's sweaty erotic scent, lips ghosting over his slick skin, tongue coming out to taste the saltiness at the hollow of Will's throat.

Will shivered when Sonny's warm breath hit his wet neck, chilling the skin. Will grabbed one of Sonny's hands, pressing it against the bulge in his pants, moving the hand up and down moaning at the motion as Sonny continued to lick his neck. He gasped when Sonny sucked on his Adam's apple, he pressed their hands harder against himself.

Sonny made to grab the back of his own shirt to pull it over his head when Will seized his hands.

"Don't…I'll do that," Will breathed, pulling back to look back into Sonny's dark eyes. He grabbed the collar pulling it away from his neck. His fingers clutched at the chest of the shirt, pulling his hands apart, ripping it down the middle, shredding it from Sonny's body, revealing glistening toned tanned musculature. Sonny gasped, completely shocked at Will's boldness and strength…at least he didn't like that shirt. Will chuckled at Sonny's expression, loving that he was surprising Sonny with everything that he was doing.

Will tackled Sonny back to the floor, reaching a hand down to Sonny's shorts, sliding a hand inside wrapping it around Sonny's length, squeezing as he leaned down to kiss Sonny's open mouth, swallowing up his whimper.

Will proceeded to pump Sonny to the edge and back again, getting him close and pulling him back right before he goes over, all the while sucking at Sonny's neck, biting his skin, tangling their tongues, and eating up every glorious sound he prompted from his perspiring, shuddering boyfriend.

He relinquished his control after a while, letting Sonny repay the favor.

Will's actions did nothing to quell the heat, what he was doing only added to it. They were much hotter during and after than they ever thought possible and they would probably suffer heat exhaustion—but it was totally worth it.

_**If I could touch you, I'd never let go  
Now you got me screaming and I cannot shut up, oh, shut up, yeah  
Now I am lying on the bedroom floor barely even speaking**_

"Have I ever told you how much I love dating a man in power?"

"Power?"

"Yeah the coffee house…you run this place and that is so…_sexy_."

"Owning and managing a coffee shop is hardly a position a power Will…"

"Well…like I said I think it's sexy…I think you're sexy."

"Stop saying sexy,"

"Why…is it turning you on baby,"

"Yes…and I'm trying to work,"

"You need a break,"

Will spun Sonny's chair so he was no longer facing his desk but rather facing the wall. He rounded the chair slowly, running his fingers down Sonny's arm as he came to stand in front of him.

Will ran his hands down Sonny's chest, not stopping until just above his pants, getting down on his knees in front of Sonny who's breathing picked up at the sight. Will undid the belt, unzipped the pants quickly, sticking his hand inside, taking Sonny's cock out which was already half hard. Sonny raised his hips so Will could pull his pants down for better access.

Will lowered his head blowing out on the head, causing Sonny to shudder. He stuck out his tongue lapping at the moisture pooling at the tip, "you taste so good baby," he hummed staring heatedly up at Sonny, while the other let out a low groan.

He trailed a long slow line down to the base, breathing in deeply as the dark brown curls, licking back the way he came. He swirled around the head before licking the underside of Sonny's hard cock, lavishing attention to it with his skilled tongue.

Sonny grabbed desperately at Will's hair, pulling on the short strands every time Will applied more pressure with his tongue. He pulled sharply, gasping when Will's hot mouth surrounded him sliding half way down while his tongue continued to swirl around the head of his leaking dick. Will squeezed his lips around him, teeth grazing ever so slightly he pulling up then back down, repeating the motion, going just a little further each time.

Sonny was able to watch for a few moments, but the sight of Will's head bobbing between his legs was just too much. He tilted his head back closing his eyes just letting what Will was doing consume him. Will's mouth was hot, wet insanity…his tongue, absolutely wicked.

Will brought a hand up to cup Sonny's balls, rolling them in his hand, as he hollowed his cheeks and began sucking harder and faster. Sonny could feel himself hit the back of Will's throat…who had become so good at this that he didn't even gag when he tried to take Sonny into his throat…which he did.

Will dragged his teeth over the hard length as he pulling back to the head, pressing a warm kiss to the tip, before taking Sonny all the way, sliding him quickly down his throat.

"WILL…oh my god!" Sonny gasped when he felt himself enter Will's wet throat. He was teetering on the edge when he felt Will swallow him, the muscles moving around his pulsing dick.

Sonny pants filled the tiny makeshift office, moaning softly as Will continued to swallow relentlessly around him, pushing him closer and closer, threatening to throw him over that cliff of pleasure and ecstasy. Will was egged on by Sonny's intoxicating noises, he could tell the other was trying to be quiet because they were in his 'office'…but Will couldn't care less…he loved Sonny's sounds…they made him so hot.

"Will…so close…I'm gonna…" Sonny tried to warn Will with his breathless words, in case he wanted to pull back…secretly hoping he wouldn't.

Sonny looked down and the sight of Will's head continuing to move between his legs, the feeling of Will sucking him off, his hand still playing with his balls, the other under Sonny's shirt rubbing his stomach, was enough. Sonny exploded, shooting his warm seed down his boyfriend awaiting throat.

Will swallowed every last drop eagerly, drinking him as if he was parched and Sonny was the water he craved, sucking Sonny until he was empty and spent, slumping back against his chair.

Will got up from the floor, coming to sit sideways on Sonny's lap, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, as Sonny placed an arm lazily around Will's back. Will stroked some hair off his sweaty forhead, smiling down at a still dazed Sonny. Will tilted Sonny's head back, pulling it to the proper angle with a strong grip on his hair.

Sonny blinked up tiredly at Will, who was still wearing a devilish grin. Will leaned in to soundly kiss his wilted boyfriend, who moaned into his mouth when he tasted himself on Will's tongue. The salty, erotic taste of himself…a taste that Will apparently loved…sent shivers down his spine…or maybe it was just the way Will was kissing him.

"I told you, you tasted good." Will breathed against Sonny's open mouth. Instead of answering Sonny just dragged him forward shutting him up with another steamy kiss.

Sonny wouldn't be getting any work done for a long, long while.

_**And I cannot get up, get up  
Oh I really, I really, I really need to know  
Or else you gotta let me go, ooh**_

Shower sex was something Sonny loved.

He loved watching water slide down Will's toned body, hearing him pant into the steamy air.

He loved licking the water from Will's back, loved sucking his muscles, and loved feeling that hard slick body against his own wet aching form.

He loved when Will washed his body, sliding his hands teasingly over every inch of his skin.

He loved how inherently sexy Will was when surrounded by hot steam and the raw aroma of testosterone, soap and sex.

He loved making Will climb wet walls as he banged him against cool shower tiles.

Oh yeah shower sex was something Sonny loved a whole fucking lot.

_**You're just a fantasy girl  
It's an impossible world  
All I want is to be with you always  
I give you everything  
Pay some attention to me  
All I want is just you and me always**_

Sonny was staring at the ceiling of his apartment, wondering why the warm embrace of sleep hadn't come to claim him yet. He knew why.

Will wasn't there.

Will didn't spend the night tonight because he had to watch his siblings, and Sonny was paying for it, finding sleep impossible as thoughts of his sexy boyfriend filled his restless mind. The past few months Sonny easily found sleep after having exhausting, mind blowing sex with his boyfriend, but now that Will wasn't in arms reach, his scent wasn't fogging his mind, his gentle touch wasn't sending him into dreams…most of them filthy and exotic…Will drove Sonny crazy…and he needed some relief…desperately.

Sonny reached for his phone…drastic times called for drastic measures…

"Hello," Will sounds so sexy on the phone…so husky and dirty…Sonny was already hardening just from hearing one word from him. "Hi…did I wake you up…"

"No, the kids just fell asleep, I was watching a movie…I was hoping you'd call." Will sighed, sounding slightly tired but also excited…because of Sonny's phone call perhaps?

"Oh, you were,"

"Yeah…I miss you," Will breathed sounding seductive…Sonny was done for.

Sonny could do that too; he knew what effect he had on Will…it was his turn to tempt just as the younger boy does to him. "Miss you too baby…so…much," he purred, the words sounding dark and enchanting as they dripped from his lips.

"Mmm, Sonny don't do that,"

"What…tempt you," Sonny mussed darkly, chuckling at Will's breathless plea.

"Yes…God," he whined, reaching to cover his eyes, as he leaned his head back…Sonny was going to be the death of him he swore.

"What are you wearing…" Sonny wondered slowly.

"Sweatpants, no shirt…want me to take them off," Will loved this game…phone sex was a new favorite of his…he didn't think he'd like it…but knowing he turned Sonny on just with his voice was thrilling…and Sonny's voice on the phone…imagining what he was doing…was so damn sexy.

"Mmm, strip for me baby," Sonny begged nearly breathless.

"Are you turned on yet…thinking about me naked…my hard dick?"

"So turned on…where are your hands?" Sonny groaned lowly.

"Sliding down my chest, teasing my nipples, wrapping around my cock…wishing it was you."

"Fuck Will..." he moaned deeply, hand wrapping around his own dick, starting to pump slowly as he listened to Will.

"Do you wish I was there with you right now baby," Will wondered huskily.

"Yes…God yes Will…touch yourself…I wanna hear you,"

"I want you to suck my dick…I wanna cum down your throat…" he said, panting lightly, as he was hit with the image of Sonny's beautiful mouth wrapped around his length, sucking him roughly, swallowing him repeatedly, milking his cock…moaning at the taste of him.

"Will…you taste so good," Sonny moaned…Sonny knew that Will was aware he loved tasting him.

"I want to ride your dick…I want you to pound into me…oh Sonny…yes…harder...deeper," Will's hand wrapped tighter around his dick stroking harder, nearly coming right then as he pictured Sonny's on top of him, arching his back as he cried out, spilling his load deep inside Will tight body.

"You love my dick…you like it up your ass…you love riding my thick cock…don't you baby," Sonny taunted, voice full of passion and deep consuming lust, his eyes blown with that same lust. He slid his hand up and down faster, squeezing a little tighter as he shivered thinking about sliding in and out of Will's tight heat, pounding relentlessly as the sound of balls slapping against skin mixed with breathless cries filled their ears.

"Yes…I love it," Will whined, finding that is was becoming more and more difficult to breathe.

'You're such a slut," Sonny growled, licking his lips as he imagined how hard Will must be stroking himself to sound so utterly breathless and hot.

"Yes…a dirty slut," Will panted agreeing completely…giving in because he knew it was true…he was such a slut when it came to Sonny.

"Who's,"

"Yours Sonny…I'm your slut…I'm a filthy cock slut…I'm yours…all yours,"

"How do you like it...my little slut," knowing the answer before he even asked, he knew Will's kinky fetishes and his sexual desires…loving every single one of them with a deep dirty passion.

"Hard,"

"How hard,"

"So hard…so-so hard…shit Sonny," Will gasped as a wave of pleasured shudders passed through him, stroking harder and faster…stomach clenching, dick throbbing painfully.

"So fucking hot…cum for me Will," Sonny panted out the words knowing it'd would be only seconds before he was writhing on his bed, painting his body with his release.

"Sonny," Will moaned breathlessly into the phone.

"Fuck, Will!" Sonny groaned, hips jerking up and off the bed as he came hard into his awaiting hand, body slick with sweat and semen.

They stayed on the phone listening to each other's breathing, staying together as they floated down from their cloud, shared good-night's and sweet I love you's—Sonny was sure he'd find sleep now…and he would most definitely have sweet dreams.

_**Give me affection  
I need your perfection  
Cause you feel so good  
You make me stutter, stutter, stutter**_

Will loved Sonny's ass.

It was so soft and round and perfect. He had two small beauty marks on the right cheek, and one on the left thigh right where leg met ass and it was delicious.

In the dead of night Will worshipped those tan globes. He kissed the dip of his spine, laved at the back of strong thighs, licked over soft cheeks, slid his tongue slowly down the crack eliciting a gasp from the older man.

From dead silence erupted spontaneous passion, heated moans and desperate pleas for mercy and Will fucked Sonny's ass with his demanding tongue, Sonny fucking back with just as much fervor.

Will loved toping because that meant he got to slide in and out of those beautiful orbs, loved coming between them, loved massaging them as they ate up his dick…swallowing him whole.

Will loved Sonny's ass so much that he wished they could always be naked…because Sonny having to cover up even an inch of his gorgeous body was a sin…but covering up his butt…Will wanted to spit at the mere thought of it.

_**You knock me down, I can't get up, I'm stuck  
Gotta stop shaking me up  
I can't eat, can't sleep, can't think,  
Sinking under, I'm sinking under**_

Will loved how excited Sonny got to see him so…like he'd been waiting his whole life for Will to walk through that door and love him back.

Will loved how Sonny would pick him up the second he walked into the apartment, slam him up against the door, wrap Will's legs around his waist as he would fuck him senseless against the door jam.

Will was thrilled by how wanton Sonny could be in his actions…how Sonny couldn't contain himself the second he caught sight of Will. He loved being thrown against hard surfaces, pounded into on the kitchen table as the legs wobbled and squeaked beneath them…objecting to their force.

He adored when Sonny would thrust into him dry, he welcomed the numbing pain as he felt as though Sonny dick just ripped him apart from the inside out…it turned him on like nothing else how Sonny seemed so eager to be inside of him that he couldn't take the time to lube himself up properly…using whatever he could find which most often meant…spit.

Sonny's innate need for him was so startling that it took Will's breath away on a daily basis. He'd never been wanted so completely before in his life…and he's never had his feelings returned so wholeheartedly. If Will was being romantic about the situation than he'd say it made his heart swell and his stomach flutter— if he was being lascivious about it than he'd say that it made his dick leak and quiver in desire.

Either way it was a wonderful feeling and Will prayed every single day that it would never ever go away.

_**You're just a fantasy girl  
It's an impossible world  
All I want is to be with you always  
I give you everything  
Pay some attention to me  
All I want is just you and me always**_

Will worked out but his body was proof of that.

Sonny walked into the living room one day to see Will lying on the floor doing sit-ups, his dick instantly stirred in his jeans as he imagined mounting Will while he worked out, Will beautiful cock filling his ass as he sat in his lap letting himself be fucked by a sweaty…flushed Will.

Sonny backed out into the hallway letting his head fall back against the wall as he let out a low guttural moan at the thought of being fucked on the floor by his gorgeous boyfriend. He shivered when he imagined straddled Will's hips, riding his boyfriend in the middle of their apartment, Will would already be breathless from the physical activity. He thought of all the nasty things they could do as a result of this bold move.

"You say something babe," Will called from the other room, breath slightly heavier than normal, Sonny having to concentrate on his own breathing that was rapidly and ridiculously becoming more erratic.

"No…sorry just talking to myself," he called back, biting his fist against another moan that was threatening to leave his throat.

"Weirdo," Will chuckled in response, shaking his head, proceeding with his ab work-out.

Sonny hit his head against the wall again, biting his fist harder as he ran to the bathroom to stretch himself quickly.

Today he was finally going to fulfill one of his favorite fantasies…he just prayed Will didn't finish before he could get that big dick up his ass.

_**You're just a fantasy girl  
It's an impossible world  
All I want is to be with you always  
Give me affection, I need your perfection  
Cause it feels so good you make me stutter**_

Sonny's heard people say that people may love with their hearts but first they must lust with their eyes.

Truer words have never been spoken if you ask him.

The first time Sonny saw Will he felt something stir deep inside of him, like a sleeping beast being woken up after years of undisturbed slumber. His eyes raked over Will's body, drinking in his muscles, wanting to lick his abs, needing to feel his heat…see his eyes…watch him explode. Sonny wanted to taste every inch of this guy…and he felt himself fall a hundred feet when he heard that Will was straight. Thinking it was just a useless crush Sonny locked it away in the confines of his mind, refusing to let any feelings stir for fear of the trouble and hurt they would undoubtedly bring…but Sonny didn't plan on Will being gay.

He also didn't plan on his crush being returned. He felt himself expand with joy and lightness when Will told him he was wrong to think his feelings were one sided…because they weren't. Sonny wanted to sing that day, and every day since.

Every day of their relationship has been heaven…pure blissful spectacular heaven. Even the trials they were faced with couldn't bring Sonny down off his cloud.

He was right to think Will was a god…he knows now why that beast inside him awakened, because Will was one of the most animalistic, erotic beings he knew…and that thing inside him sensed it, wanting a piece of Will…wanting all of Will…and he got it.

Sonny Kiriakis possesses every single bit and piece of Will Horton and neither would have it any other way.

_**I'll give you everything  
Give some attention to me  
All I want is you and me always**_

Will had some kinks and fantasies that he loved to play out in the bedroom…more than that though he loved how compliant Sonny was with these erotic desires. He loved when he was in control…tying Sonny up was one of the best things he's ever experienced…not including the sex that naturally followed these moments though.

For Will's birthday last year Sonny bought him a shiny new pair of handcuffs engraved with their initials. Will's breath caught when he saw them…dick stirring in his jeans as he took them in his hand.

When Will asked where the key was, Sonny pulled a chain out from around his neck. On it was a tiny silver key, smirking darkly when Will's eyes got bigger.

"You gonna lock me up baby," Sonny purred sliding closer to his grinning boyfriend.

That was the best birthday he'd ever had.

_**Give me affection  
I need your perfection**_

The first time Will and Sonny made love it was perfect.

It led to every other perfect passion filled night that each held close and adored with a steadfast reverence.

99.9% of their meetings led to some sort of sexual activity, and though many were raunchy and R-rated one thing stayed constant no matter how they did it…love was always shared…and love was always there.

Will knew that he could handcuff Sonny to the bed and fuck his brains out until he couldn't walk straight and Sonny would still breathe his love for Will into an afterglow kiss.

Sonny knew that he could call Will a slut…which he sometimes was…and Will would love him just the same. He knew that Will would kiss him gently, smile and agree, because when it came to Sonny he was in fact a slut.

Will and Sonny's sex life was by no means tame but that didn't mean they weren't in love. Their sex life was racy _because_ they were in love. The sex they had was hot and rough and extremely satisfying.

They managed to find a way to be gentle in touch and kind in words one minute, then spicy and sensual in their actions the next. They were just like every other couple who were intimate. The affairs they had behind closed doors were private and who they were there didn't matter, they could be whoever they wanted because they would always be accepted by the other, welcomed and loved with open arms and steamy kisses.

There was nothing wrong with not always wanting to be slow-primal and erotic meetings were just as fulfilling and possibly even more satisfying.

Will and Sonny are madly, deeply, crazy in love…they show affection…make memories…make out…make love…and there was absolutely nothing wrong with the hot, carnal, wanton way they chose to show it.

_**Cause it feels so good  
You make me stutter  
You make me stutter  
You make me stutter**_


	9. Pictures of You Pictures of Me

_For the sake of the fic they've been together for a few years…and there's a little lead in so I don't just throw you into it. It's also mostly winter and Holiday themed because I realized that I failed to write a Christmas fic for these two. So here it is just little snip-its and snapshots of our boys.  
_

* * *

**Pictures of You. Pictures of Me.**

Wrapping paper littered the floor of the apartment, empty boxes and tinsel laid forgotten on every surface. Christmas time was always exhausting but there was something about this one that was extra tiring.

An open photo album lay on the coffee table while Will and Sonny snored peacefully on the couch, snuggled together in the warm grip of each other's arms. Their photo album was open to one of the last pages where the pictures were the most recent. It was something they liked to look at most during the holidays since it was given to them by their mother's on their first Christmas together as a couple. They with the help of family and friends have assembled an entire book full of their love and adventures over the years.

And just like the years before, they took the time this Christmas to flip through its pages, memorizing the already well-known pages —taking in the new photos they've added with million watt smiles, falling in love with each other all over again.

* * *

A photo of Will and Sonny sitting on a couch in the town square, fingers intertwined, Will smiling as Sonny kissed his cheek gently.

Will watching Sonny over the top of his textbook, blushing and smiling sheepishly when he gets caught by his boyfriend in the act of staring not studying.

Sonny in the act of smearing whip cream on Will's nose while Will playfully glares at him…the next photo is of Sonny with his head thrown back in laughter while Will wipes his face clean, still trying to glare at the other. The following shots are of Will covering Sonny's face with the same whip cream…both covered and giggling as Will leans across the table, Sonny coming to meet him, they laugh against each other's lips when they meet for a sweet kiss.

Will with his back against Sonny's chest in the middle of the Kiriakis mansion, Will has his head down turned as he plays with Sonny's fingers while Sonny smiles kisses into Will's blonde hair and against the back of his neck.

A photograph of Will staring into Sonny's eyes smiling easily while Sonny stares right back. Just smiling, staring, and standing mere inches apart with their fingers laced together as a light snow begins to fall around them.

Sonny wrapping his scarf around Will's neck, Will laughing as he stares up at his boyfriend who is tying the scarf securely around him. The photo underneath capturing Sonny tugging the ends of the scarf until Will's smiling lips meet his.

A series of snapshots of Will opening presents on Christmas, sitting crossed legged on the floor of Sonny's apartment. A small box wrapped in shiny red paper tied with a green ribbon sits in Will's lap as Will cocks an eyebrow at the camera. Will's mouth falls open slightly when he eyes a pair of dog tags in the box, his blue eyes look at Sonny misty-eyed behind the camera when he read the inscription. The next photo is a blur of blonde hair and fair skin as Will launches himself at Sonny…the presents and camera forgotten.

In the middle of the pictures of the two boys opening presents is a photo of two sets of dog tags laying on the table side by side, each chain having two tags on it. Will's having one with his full name and birthday with the address line reading…_you'll always have a home with me_. The other tag on Wills chain bearing only one simple line…a line that said it all…_the love of Sonny_ _Kiriakis' life_. Sonny's tags being almost identical to Will's other than the address line which reads, _home is wherever I'm with you…_his second tag reads the same as his boyfriends' though Will's name takes his place.

Several pictures of an all-out snowball war that took place in the middle of the park, participants included Chad, Brady, Rafe, Dan, Will, Sonny, and Abigail who played for a bit but opted out for camera duty.

Teams were formed and disregarded then haphazardly reformed. Many photos caught Will in mid-throw as Sonny backed away laughing or Sonny chasing Will with a snowball before tackling his boyfriend playfully into a snow bank. One showing both on their backs as they made snow angels side by side, another showing Dan shaking his head and laughing as he catches Will distracting Sonny from the snow ball fight with his lips.

Will would probably tell you that his favorite photo from that snowy day of rough housing in the park isn't one of him and Sonny or even them kissing, it's of just Sonny and he looks stunning. Standing in the middle of the park with his arms out stretched and his head leaning back as the snow fell lightly around him. His eyes are closed and his lips are pulled into a dreamy smile as snowflakes clung to his long eyelashes. Something about the contrast of Sonny's dark hair and tan skin against the bright blinding white of the snow took Will's breath away. He had to remind himself to take a picture because it would last longer…and he was glad he did because of the hundreds of pictures he has and has seen of Sonny that one for some reason is still one his favorite ones.

Will with his siblings in Sami's apartment as they baked and decorated cookies for Christmas. Will laughed as Allie wiped flour on his face while Johnny and Sydney came at him with sticky frosting covered fingers—they chased each other around the apartment till they had their fill of frosting, cookies, and fun.

Sonny and Will spinning around Chez Rouge, during the New Year's Eve celebration with family and friends, as a sweet romantic ballad filled the air around them. They held each other close while swaying softly to the music, smiling kisses to each other's lips as they entered their own little world where only they existed. They swayed together long after the song ended, they would remember that night for a long time but just in case...they had lots pictures to remind them.

Will watching Sonny from across the counter at the coffeehouse, smiling up at his boyfriend as he twirled a recyclable coffee stirrer in his fingers.

Will with his head down on one of the tables of the coffee-house, Sonny standing behind him massaging his shoulders and neck while dropping soft kisses against the top of Will's head.

Two hands linked together, fingers interlaced, alternating tan pale tan pale, resting on a shiny red table top. A faded string bracelet wrapped around the tan wrist, but that was only the indication as to who exactly the hands belonged to. It was so simple but so sweet, no faces, no identities, but Sonny knew and it's one of his favorite pictures.

A picture of Sonny standing on a ladder with a string of colored holiday lights in his hand as Will stood behind him with a hand on the back of Sonny's thigh and a box in his other. Sonny smiled as he hung the lights feeling Will's hand on his leg, making sure he didn't fall off the ladder as they decorated the coffee-house together.

Will with his arms around Sonny and Abigail, who had her other arm wrapped around Chad as they carolled together in the Horton town square. They were smiling, laughing, and sharing stories and warm drinks as they sang off-key to songs that everyone knew but none of them could properly sing.

Sonny kissing Will's nose, that is red and cold from the chilly winter air that Will clearly wasn't dressed for.

Sonny and Will sitting next to each other on a couch in the square smiling at the camera with Santa hats on their heads. The next photo taken when they looked away from the camera and were immediately lost in each other's eyes, nuzzling their noses together as they gave each other sweet Eskimo kisses…the camera captured this too.

Will holding Sonny's hand tightly in his as he watched the Horton family file by to hang their ornaments on the family Christmas tree.

Sonny and Lucas laughing as they talked in front of the Horton Christmas tree, Lucas patting Sonny's arms as they continued to laugh over eggnog.

Abigail standing next to Will, her arm looped through his, she was smiling up at him as he stared dreamily across the room at his boyfriend who was laughing with his dad. His eyes were twinkling with happiness and love and Abigail's smile grew as she watched him unable to tear his eyes away.

Will hugging his mom after she had handed him a Christmas present wrapped nicely in candy cane wrapping paper. He tossed it on the table and pulled his mom into a tight hug instead. Sami's eyes filled with tears as Will whispered in her ear…sweet words and heartfelt thank you's that a picture couldn't capture.

Will pulling Sonny into a kiss, his fingers tangled in his boyfriends' dark hair as Sonny held Will around the waist—mistletoe hanging festively over their heads.

Sonny covering his mouth as he laughed hysterically at something Brady had said to him— his dad, Uncle Vic and Will staring at them curiously, laughing as they laughed even though their expressions showed that they had missed the joke entirely.

Will and Sonny sitting on the couch at the Kiriakis mansion, heads turned so they were looking at each other as they stuck their tongues out at the other. Maggie sat in a chair next to the couch laughing along with them, moments later they got her to join in on their funny face making…Adrienne stood in the doorway smiling to herself, happy that she was able to capture Will, Sonny and Maggie laughing together as they shared a moment.

Sonny smiling as he served customers at the coffee-house— talking easily with every person who approached the counter, brightening each person's day just a bit with his easy-going nature, charming personality, and million dollar smile.

Sonny and Will sharing a hot chocolate in the town square, swapping sweet pepper-minty kisses and warm embraces as they lovingly tried to warm each other up, the hot chocolate being only one of the measures taken to take the edge of the cold.

A picture capturing Sonny helping Will's siblings build snow men at a day out in the park. Will captured every moment with his phone as his boyfriend crawled around in the snow with his brother and sisters.

Sonny making snow angels with the girls while Johnny put the finishing touches on his snow man.

A back view of Sonny and Allie walking to the pub after playing in the snow in the park, Sonny looking down at the little girl who leaned into his side as she smiled adorably up at him. Sonny was holding Allie's tiny cold hand, swinging their hands as they walked, enveloping her little cold fingers in his big warm grip.

In the middle of a Holiday party with half the town in attendance, Will was down on one knee in the middle of town square with a misty eyed Sonny staring down at him looking stunned and speechless. A hand over his heart, a tear rolling down his cheek, Will holding an open box in the palm of his hand, exposing a set of platinum wedding bands.

Sonny smiling as Will rises from the ground.

Will taking Sonny's face in his hands as he kisses his smiling lips.

Will kissing away the tear that was rolling down Sonny's cheek.

Sonny staring down at his hand as Will slid the band on his ring finger.

Will and Sonny smiling, staring into each other's watery eyes, holding each other close as family and friends approach to congratulate the elated couple.

* * *

They would need to start a new photo album, for all the memories they were about to make in the new chapter of their life together…as a married couple.


	10. Why Do You Love Me?

_A/N: Hello everyone. I hope you're all enjoying the Will and Sonny sweetness as much as I am. The New Year's Eve moment they had was honestly the most precious thing I've ever seen, and I'll probably write a little fic about but I'm not entirely sure yet. _

_As always let me know what you think._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Why Do You Love Me?**

Will and Sonny lay in bed after making love, peaceful, a little groggy, but completely intoxicated by the person lying beside them.

Will's head was swirling with restless unnecessary thoughts and try as he might he couldn't stop them.

Sonny and him have been together for months, they've made love countless times, said those three little heart stopping words, they had even moved in together. By all accounts things were great, no they were more than great, they were wonderful, perfect even.

Regardless of all these things though, the thoughts that clouded his mind when their relationship began still gnawed at the back of his mind.

_He's perfect…Sonny is perfect. _Will thought slightly dejectedly, a small frown working its way across his lips as he let out a tired sigh.

Sonny was perfect, he'll always be perfect, and no matter how many times he reassured Will, those doubts will be there and they'll always hurt.

Will always needs that gentle assurance that he is indeed enough, and that Sonny loves him with everything he has. Will likes hearing all those perfect words leave Sonny's perfect pink lips.

In times like these lying next to the man he loved in total blissful silence as their breathing evened out, his thoughts started to turn against him and betray his doubts. Times like these when even though they had just made love, things still didn't seem to click in his head. He'll never feel like enough and he'll always feel bad about doubting Sonny's feelings, but it's all he's ever known.

People have never chosen Will; he's always been tossed around or pushed to the side completely—so now having someone who wants to be with him, wants to spend all their time with him, and loves him without a shadow a doubt, it's a little hard to wrap his head around.

Sonny's said these words so many times, and likes those countless times before when they lay in this same place, Will needs him to say them again. He needs to hear them, or else his doubts will drive him crazy like they've threatened to do so many, many times before.

Will moved his head off Sonny's chest, placing it on the pillow where Sonny's head lay.

He scooted closer to his boyfriend, who upon feeling Will's movements turned on his side to face his solemn looking boyfriend.

Sonny didn't like the saddened look he saw in Will's eyes. He moved closer as well so they were chest to chest with their noses touching gently. Sonny began carding his fingers through Will's soft blonde hair.

"Sonny," Will breathes softly, resting his forehead against Sonny's while shutting his eyes.

Sonny knew what was coming when Will got like this, he knew what to expect and he was ready for it. As much as he wanted Will to believe that he was everything to him, he also knew Will had insecurities that have long since taken root in him and he was more than okay with putting his doubts and fears to rest. He loved Will with his entire being, mind, body, and soul, and anything he could do to make him see it, even if he had to do it a thousand times a day, every day of the rest of his life, he would.

"Yes sweetie," Sonny replies just as gently, eyes soft and adoring hoping to calm the fearful boy beside him.

"W-why…why do you lo-love me?" Will whispers eyes peeking open, blinking against the water that was beginning to well from the uncertainty.

"Aww pumpkin, that would take a very long time." Sonny sighs with a soft smile before leaning in to peck Will on his nose gently. Sonny seeing the anxiety building in those misty blue eyes, moved closer so their noses were snuggled together and their legs were tangled with each other's.

"I love you," Sonny says knowing that those words alone wouldn't be enough right now, but he couldn't contain the smile when the corner of Will's lips twitched and a soft pinkish hue kissed his cheeks. "I love you," he repeated, "I love how you smile, your eyes, your hair, your body. I adore that even after all our time together you still blush when I say I love you…you did it again." Will giggles at this looking away quickly focusing his attention instead on the tan skin of Sonny's chest. "I love the way you giggle like you just did, and I love how you still seem embarrassed around me like this is still new. I really love that. I love how you're stunning and handsome and hot but other times you're cute and sweet and just adorably charming.

"I love your sense of loyalty. I love your innocence and your love of children. I love how good you are with your brother and sisters…every time I see you with them my heart swells, you're just so unbelievably sweet with them." Will's attention is back on Sonny completely now, he seems slightly uncomfortable and a little embarrassed but the love shining in his eyes urges Sonny on, he knows he's saying the right thing…Will likes what he's hearing and Sonny's glad it's working, knowing that he can honestly say that every word is true.

"I love how you laugh at the silliest things, and even though I don't think it's funny I find myself laughing because you're laughing and I just can't help myself. I love the way your eyes crinkle when you smile that smile I love that lights up your whole face. I love how your eyebrows scrunch together when you're thinking about something, or how you pout when you're frustrated.

"I love that you're my best friend. I love that we were friends before we fell in love. I never thought that I would…fall in love with my best friend that is, but it happened and it's honestly the best thing that's ever happened to me. _You_ are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You're the light of my life and I've never been more head over heels for someone than I am for you. You're everything to me and I really don't know what I would do without you. I know that it's hard for you to trust what I'm saying because you've been let down so many times before, but Will, baby I promise you that, that person will not be me. I will not let you down or let you go. You will always hold my heart in your hands...it's yours. _I'm_ yours and maybe you don't believe that, I know it's hard for you but nothing has ever been truer for me, nothing has ever been more real. And I will tell you what you need to hear every minute of every day if that's what you want, if that's what I need to do to convince you that there is no one in the world better for me than you…I'll do it, I promise baby I'll do it."

Will's smile spread from ear to ear, threatening to split his face as he stared with watery eyes up at Sonny, looking at his boyfriend as if he'd hung the moon.

"How was that," Sonny smiles swiping his thumb across Will's cheek catching a tear that fell from his eye. Will just shook his head with a breathy laugh leaning in to kiss Sonny's smiling lips. Will brought his hands up to frame his boyfriends face as he wiggled against him so they met inch for inch, kissing him deeply, keeping one hand gently against his cheek as the other wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Will tilted his head back as Sonny moved against him, both of Sonny's arms snaked around his waist, around his back pulling him impossibly closer so they melded together in wonderful loving completion, hearts beating soundly against and with the one who made them okay and helped draw breath.

Sonny had rolled them slightly, pulling him up off the bed, supporting Will's weight in his arms as he held him securely against him.

When they pulled away Sonny was totally on top of Will, one hand rubbing his chest, the other tangled in his light hair. Will's hands had come back to the sides of Sonny's face, holding him there as he just stared at him. Cheeks rosy, breathing heavy, lips parted and pulled into a dazed smile, everything about Will's expression said just how in love he was, Sonny's face being almost identical to Will's.

"Perfect," he whispers as he loses himself easily in Sonny's chocolaty eyes. "Absolutely perfect…just like you."

Sonny didn't answer, he just kissed Will again, soft and sweet, when they pulled apart both of their smiles grew wider.

"I love you so much," Will murmurs while running his thumbs across Sonny's cheekbones. "I think it might always be difficult for me to believe that someone as perfect as you wants me just as desperately as I want you. But I'm so completely in love with you that I'll listen because I really, really liked what you said and I really like you."

Sonny chuckled at his boyfriends response, kissing his cheek making Will giggle.

"Well I really like you too…a lot." Sonny's teasing paired with his flirty wink made them both smile uncontrollably. "And I don't mind giving you reminders, anything to make you believe that I love you and I need you and you are worthy…you're more than worthy."

"Thank you…for everything."

"Anytime sweetness, anytime," Sonny presses a kiss to Will's smiling lips making them both light-headed as they began rolling around again.

The two cuddled together among the disheveled sheets, minds eased and hearts fluttering as they held the person they loved most in this world close with no thought of ever letting go.

Will snuggled closer to Sonny, moving so they were once again sharing the same pillow, laying on their sides facing each other, arms wrapped around each other, legs and fingers of their free hands tangled together. He sighed dreamily, the last sight Will saw that night was Sonny's smiling lips as he slipped into pleasant dreams.

Will knew that he might always have doubts because sometimes what they had seemed too good to be true. He also knew that the things Sonny says made his head spin, and even if it isn't one of those days of doubt he might ask for some reassurance anyways—because when Sonny tells Will why he loves him it always sounds _so_ good.


	11. It's What I Wanted All Year

_A/N: This is a fic inspired by the New Year's Eve episode with Will & Sonny…because they're just so damn adorable and I melted in front of my TV. I wanted to do one anyways but __MistaBella __gave me the idea and I liked it so here you go…and thank you for the idea! Sorry it took so long... :(_

_Reviews are love! Let me know what you think._

_Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing…some of the dialogue is actually from the show…yeah I know I'm a thief._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**It's What I Wanted All Year.**

Ever since Sonny was little New Year's resolutions were something he truly enjoyed. He'd fill his empty hot chocolate tin, even as a child he had a love for the comfort of a hot beverage, he put anywhere from 1 to 100 in the tin and check on the Eve of the following new year to see how he did.

It was always exciting to see his progress, to see if he'd been successful in his dreams for the New Year. He loved setting goals and giving himself something to strive for, he's kind of a nerd like that. Check lists and charts and goals were something he made a lot and he always found that a small thrill would spread through him like a wave when he'd completed something on his list, New Year's resolutions were just as, if not more exciting. He reveled in his success and for every goal or resolution he met he'd throw himself a little party with hot chocolate and old movies.

2012 being no different from the years prior, he wrote his resolutions on tiny slips of paper put them in the tin and then worked on them as he pleased or forgot about them entirely. The one difference to this year being that only one lone slip of paper sat in his tin of dreams, he didn't want anything else. He certainly didn't forget about it like goals from previous years…he worked on this one all year long with a steadfast determination, treated it with tender love and care. He was devoted to it with a passion that could be rivaled by little else.

2012 was filled with one thing, one thought, and one person. This someone was on his mind all year long, every single day. He was prepared to offer, give, do anything said person required of him for 365 days if that's what he needed. Although he sought more he wasn't willing to push, if they were going to be together it would be on the other's terms. Sonny would be whatever he needed him to be and if they fell in love along the way, well that…that would be like a dream.

So 2012 rang in with confetti and dancing but Sonny had only one thing in mind. He had raced home to his apartment and made a new resolution…one he held close to himself and his heart all year long.

2012: Get Will Horton to fall in love with me.

* * *

When Sonny made the move back to Salem he was beyond excited. He was looking forward to catching up with old friends, meeting some new ones and spending some much needed quality time with his family. He'd spent so much time away he was just over the moon about finally being back.

He had never anticipated the feelings that would stir for one friend though. But they happened…oh boy did they happen.

He'd met those blue eyes and blonde hair with a charming smile and couldn't wipe it off his face since. Try as he might Sonny couldn't quell the fire that burned deep inside him whenever he saw that guy. Sonny couldn't convince himself to get over Will despite him being straight. He tried to tell himself that it was useless and stupid, it was just a crush that would never be returned and would only end up hurting him, but he couldn't stop.

He couldn't stop hearing that laugh anywhere he went. He couldn't stop seeing those eyes and that smile whenever he shut his eyes. His nights were restless; his days were long and he only ever felt better when one blonde haired beauty was near him, talking to him, smiling at him, laughing with him, just being with him.

He wasn't able to deny himself those hopeless daydreams, or stop that small smile and butterflies that filled him up whenever Will was around.

When Sonny saw Will kiss Neil he realized that this was a little more than just a crush. Judging by the fact that it felt like the wind was knocked out of him when he saw it, that someone just ripped his heart right out of his chest, or that he couldn't stop thinking _why isn't that me?_ His eyes burned and his knees felt weak, everything hurt…not like scrape your knee or paper cut hurt, it was like a deep pounding, pulsing, aching, throbbing, numbing burn in the center of his chest, where his heart had been prior to seeing Neil kiss the man he loved…_loved_? If his reaction was any indication it was definitely that serious. The searing pain spread out through his limbs, coursing through his body like a white hot scalding flame, consuming him and swallowing him whole. He just wanted to curl up and scream, then cry and cry some more…but he didn't….he couldn't. He knew Will needed him. He knew Will _would_ need him, now more than ever, even if he didn't realize it.

This was something much deeper and he knew he had it bad…he had it bad for his best friend…Will Horton.

His heart ached for Will every single day but not only because his love was unrequited but also because Will was in pain.

Will was hurting, he was struggling and as desperately as Sonny wanted Will he was well aware that what Will needed right now wasn't a boyfriend; rather he needed a friend who would understand. A friend who would listen, someone who had been there and was willing to talk without judgment, who would take care of him in any way he needed. Sonny would be damned if that wasn't him.

Sonny's feelings for Will helped him, help Will as he tried to come to terms with who he was. It helped him be comforting and it also helped him see things a little clearer because he felt he was personally invested in this, in Will. He wanted to see Will smile, he wanted Will to be okay, and he wanted Will to finally feel good in his own skin. He would do anything in his power to make sure Will got to that point and he knew he'd wait forever just in case Will decided he wanted a little more from Sonny than just friendship.

Every time they talked, every time Will came to him for help, every time Will actually sought him out, Sonny's heart swelled and he felt himself falling a little deeper under Will's spell.

His whole being lit up with the faint glimmer of hope every time Will said he'd text him or wanted to hang out. He tried not to let it consume him, he tried to be strong, but it was really hard. Especially when they spent so much time together, they were best friends, and it also didn't hurt that Will was gorgeous.

Sonny knew that he would take this pain though. He would take it all because he knew he was helping, he knew this what Will needed and if he had to endure a bit of suffering he'd take it with a smile. He do it gladly because this is Will we're talking about.

*…*…*

The first time Sonny kissed Will he knew it was stupid. He shouldn't have done it. Not then. Not there. Not after everything…but that's why he'd done it. He was just so damn scared and with the explosion and then Will wasn't answering his phone and then he couldn't find him…and…and he panicked…and then it was like the clouds lifted and he could finally, finally breathe again when he found Will sitting in the park. He got caught up in the moment and he couldn't stop himself. Will just looked so vulnerable and so scared and Sonny just wanted to tell him that everything would get better, he wanted to wrap him up in his arms and never let him go. He wanted to hold him close whispering, _don't worry baby I'm here, you don't ever have to be scared again, I won't ever let anyone hurt you, _in his hair while kissing his forehead softly.

He really shouldn't have done it and he knew it was beyond stupid like _what the fuck were you thinking_ stupid, but even worse than that he had fought with the object of his affection, cruelly accusing Will of trying to run right back in the closet. Everything he did that day was way beyond the realm of stupidity, he knew that, and he never ever meant to hurt Will but he had. He'd promised Will that he would always be there for him and what was he doing…being like every other bigoted jerk in Salem, slinging their mud and unwanted abuse while snidely criticizing behind their newspaper pages.

The second time Sonny kissed Will…it was perfect.

If you could bottle perfection, in Sonny's mind it would be that kiss.

Maybe it was the fact that he had waited so long for it to happen, or maybe it was that it was the ideal combination of hesitation, nerves, and freedom. Sonny could feel in the way Will didn't respond right away that he was shocked by the brand spanking new sensation of this in the way his lips were slightly unsure and it was wonderful. He could feel the exact moment that it clicked in Will's head, this was what he wanted, and he really liked it. His lips quickly began to participate in the kiss, it was clearly unpracticed and rough with a thrilling lovely newness, but it was beautiful and Sonny knew this is exactly what a first kiss should feel like.

Sonny knew that all his waiting had been well worth it. In that moment when Will's hand came to rest at his neck, the other at his side gently tugging him closer, still very uncertain if he was doing this right…Sony knew he was in heaven and everything he went through, all the longing and the anxiety was more than worth it…Will was worth it, he was positive of that. He was positive that he would do it all over again; he would weather that storm a thousand times if it meant he could have this moment, have this kiss, and have Will. It would all be okay, there wasn't a doubt in his mind about that.

To say he's been on cloud nine since the day of their first kiss would be the biggest understatement of the year. It's more like cloud twenty-nine.

Sure they've had their ups and downs but all the good has far outweighed the bad. They took everything in stride and just enjoyed the spine-tingling journey of young love and budding romance.

Everything Sonny imagined, everything he fantasized, and everything he thought Will would be like… was wrong. He was so, so unbelievably, completely wrong.

Will was one hundred and five times better than anything he ever came up with in his head. His lips were so much softer, his skin was so much softer and so was his hair, his eyes…_oh his eyes,_ up close they were so perfect. They were even more piercing and vivid than Sonny originally thought. Blue, blue, blue, those eyes gave a whole new meaning to the word, to the color. Up close, Sonny noticed that Will's eyes were stripped with all shades of blue, flecked with darker by the pupil, becoming just slightly softer towards the outer ring of his beautiful blue iris.

The first time they made love, Sonny had never felt more connected to anyone before…ever…not in his life. It was slow and passionate and loving, it was everything Sonny ever wanted and everything he knew Will needed it to be. He kept it gentle and safe because Will's first time shouldn't be overly painful, he was mindful of Will's body and his boundaries.

Sonny was intoxicated with just about everything that made up Will Horton. His eyes, his smile, his voice, his body, just everything, one thing though he'd never noticed in his other boyfriends but absolutely loved about Will, his sounds. When they would kiss Will would make these breathy noises, sweet and soft, like he was trying to tell Sonny something but wasn't aware he was doing it, he was merely expressing his pleasure and enjoyment.

These noises told Sonny things. It was like Will whispering through the kiss without breaking away. Those sweet noises said things like, _I like this, I really like this…more please…don't stop._

Their relationship developed easily. Things with Will were just simple, it was like being with your best friend all the time but deeper. Because most people don't want to kiss their best friend, most don't want to suck behind their ear to make them shiver, and most don't want to make endless love with their best friend.

But Sonny did and he didn't think that was a problem.

2012 was a year for the record books, pulled from the pages of a fairytale, a dream come true. 2012 was the year that Sonny got everything he wanted. He received the greatest gift possible and it was the only thing he'd asked for.

Sonny wanted Will all year long and as if by some miracle he got him.

All Sonny wanted in 2012 was to get Will Horton to fall in love with him and it happened.

*…*…*

Sonny lay on his bed, sitting up slightly against the pillows with Will half on top of him kissing him contentedly. Will was making those adorable breathy noises as he pressed closer, levering himself against the mattress with his hands, moving his lips against Sonny's, sliding his tongue inside as Sonny pressed up into him.

Will hummed quietly as their kisses turned into quick pecks, Will noises got a little louder sounding more like words, like he was trying to say something, but he wasn't pulling away so Sonny didn't stop. He grabbed the back of Will's head and continued to kiss him soundly, running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair as they wiggled against each other.

"Mmm…mmm, that's new, mm what's that," Will questions against Sonny's lips trying to pull, cocking an eyebrow at the tin on the bedside table. "What…what is that," Will says again nodding towards it, "what, oh," Sonny turned to see what Will was talking about.

_Oh yeah…that._

"Oh uhm it's nothing…it's dumb," Sonny brushes it off with a wave of his hand as he turned back to kiss Will again and again. "What, it's dumb…what is it…what is it," Will says with that look in his eye, curious and adorable. Sonny knew he'd tell him, he was powerless against those wide blue eyes and sweet smile.

He reached over for the tin sitting up more as Will rearranged himself beside him. Sweet curiosity plastered on his face as he watched Sonny intently.

"Uh, well ever since I was a kid, I'd put a resolution or fifty in this tin on a little scrap piece of paper and at the end of the year I like to check and see how I did."

"Really…how'd you do this year," Will says with a small smile as he starts to run his fingers through Sonny's thick hair. "I did okay," Sonny murmurs averting his eyes slightly embarrassed…he knows what's in that tin.

"Can I see," wonders Will softly that charming smile tugging harder at his lips.

"No, you can't see-"

"Come on…come on,"

"No its personal,"

"Hey!" Will cuts him off quickly hitting him lightly on the chest, Sonny hands over the box and sits up against the pillows.

Sonny knew this would happen. Will would see the tin, and would ask about it. That cute nosiness of his would kick in and he'd want to know what it was. Sonny would obviously tell him and if Will asked to see the goals he set for the year he would give in. Sonny knew that it wouldn't even take Will looking at him with those eyes or that grin or both…he would do it because he's in love.

He honestly didn't care if Will looked in the tin and saw what his goal for the year was. Honestly he kind of wanted Will to know so he could see how much he means, how important he is. Will had quickly become his world, his everything, the only thing he wanted and needed. It didn't take long for Sonny to fall and he's never once wanted to get back up.

"Let's see…oh only got one in here," Will sing-songed happily as his face lit up with a pleased smile, flipping up the lid of the tin and taking out the lone piece of paper…_here we go_.

"That's all I had this year," Sonny whispered, nerves tingling under the surface of his skin, licking his lips as he gave himself a mental pep talk. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Will as he unfolded the piece of scrap paper; he looked like a kid in a candy store. Sonny was sure he'd never seen anything as captivatingly sweet as his boyfriend at this very moment.

"2012…get Will Horton to fall in love with me," Will struggles to keep his voice even…_did he read that right?_

Will can feel the tears stinging the back of his eyes…_how did he get so lucky?_ He tries to compose himself as he looks back up at Sonny who is trying not to look embarrassed but the sheepish smile gives him away.

"Did you just write this like 5 minutes ago?" Wills asks, doubtful that he actually has a boyfriend who is so…_amazing_…it's unreal.

Sonny shakes his head softly cheeks straining against his smile, "no I wrote it last year," he smiles as Will's eyebrows knit together slightly. His heart pinches as he watches the look of disbelief cross Will's handsome features.

How many times has Will been wronged that he now doubts anyone and everyone's love. Sonny makes a silent vow to himself to never be one of those doubts…Will needs to know how over the moon he is for him.

"You serious," Will pulls back, staring at Sonny through his tears, lips twitching into a smile, eyes full of love and awe and adoration…he mirrors everything he sees in Sonny's eyes.

Sonny nods his head once looking deeply into his boyfriend's watery eyes, "it's what I wanted all year."

Will folds the piece of paper in his lap and pushes the tin aside. Sonny watches as Will flicks his eyes down to his lips quickly. Will's arms wraps around Sonny, burying his fingers in dark brown locks pulling him closer as he leans in.

Will honestly can't believe this is happening. Sonny, perfect, gorgeous, stunning, Kiriakis loves him, loves him back, is in love with him. Will has wondered since day one how in the ever loving world he ever got someone so completely flawless. Sonny is perfection personified and Will pinches himself every day to make sure this isn't all some cruel elaborate dream. He counts his blessings regardless of whether or not this is his reality because if it isn't, he is still in love and he never wants to wake up.

The hand tightens in Sonny's hair when they're only an inch apart, the grip strong just like Will.

Every bit and piece of Sonny's world explodes when their lips connect. It's like a rolling thunder meeting a gentle whisper, loud and powerful but still soft like a warm caress…it's everything… its home.

Will's other hand grabs the side of Sonny's neck as their lips part together for warm, wet everything-ness. Sonny's hand rest on Will's chest before sliding over his ribs, fingers resting in the grooves, Will laughs breathlessly into Sonny's mouth. Ticklish Will is like tickle me Elmo…so adorable but not at all annoying.

Sonny loves how perfectly their lips fit together, how they move together, its like Will's lips were made especially and exclusively for Sonny's and no-one's lips would ever compare…the same theory goes for everything else about Will. They were like puzzle pieces made for each other, fitting together with the greatest of ease, they wouldn't work any other way and no one else would ever be able to take their place. Sonny is convinced that Will is that one piece in a million that would complete him in every way…in these moments, with Will's lips against his, Will's hands against him, sharing the same air, Sonny is quite sure of this fact, nothing has ever been more clear.

Sonny pushes closer at the exact moment Will does and they both let out a pleased sound into the kiss. Will comes up on his knees, crawling up closer so he's hovering over Sonny who is stretching as far as he can so he doesn't lose Will's lips. Sonny slides lower against the pillows as Will straddles his waist never breaking the kiss.

Will wiggles to get comfortable, grinding against Sonny who chokes on a gasp making Will chuckle breathlessly before moving to kiss Sonny's neck as his hands roamed down Sonny's over his shoulders, down his chest and lower. Sonny arched up into Will as he nibbled behind his ear.

Will pulled away suddenly making Sonny whine, his hands flat against Sonny's chest drawing short lines against his exposed collar bone. He drew in a ragged breath, closing his eyes as Sonny tightened his arms around him. Sonny leaned up to nose at Will's neck to get his attention back…he doesn't normally stop like that.

Blue eyes meet brown and Sonny actually swallows a gasp at the level of pure emotion his sees reflected back at him. Will swallows thickly as Sonny arches an eyebrow at him, "I…I'm so lucky," Will whispers on a breathless laugh.

Sonny doesn't know how to respond so he just smiles and rubs small circles into his back.

He clears his throat, blinking against the water in his eyes, taking a deep ragged breath. "I'm so, so in love with you." Will crashes his mouth back against Sonny's before his emotions can get the best of him or the other can respond. His hands frame Sonny's face; it was desperate and hot, passionate with the flame that came with loving Will. It burned him from the inside out but he's never been more comfortable. Will pressed him into the mattress with the weight of his body, pushing his hips down into Sonny's as he rolled them slowly. Will huffed out a sharp breath into Sonny's open mouth, both moaning at the motion of their hips, the sound colliding and reverberating through their bodies and their kiss.

When Will started to pull back to sit up Sonny held him close, moving a hand up Will's back to bury itself in Will's short hair. He laughed softly against Sonny's lips when he wouldn't release, conceding for a few more moments of breathless open mouthed kisses.

He finally pulled up with a laugh as Sonny whined after him, huffing his protest as he leaned back against his elbows, trying to be patient for when Will would come back. His head was already spinning but he didn't care, this was what Will did to him and he loved it.

Will sat back on his heels still straddling Sonny's waist, he licked his lips slowly as he watched his boyfriend eye him up and down. He could feel himself hardening under that fiery stare of molten milk chocolate. Will knew he couldn't wait much longer. He wanted this, needed this, needed Sonny. It stole his breath to think that Sonny honestly wanted him all year long, wanted him enough to make it his new year's resolution. _Get Will Horton to fall in love with me_. You aren't gonna find someone more perfect than that. Will couldn't believe this beautiful, wonderful man belonged to him, wanted him, loved him, it was so far out of reach for Will he never even fathomed his life would be this magnificently perfect.

Sonny bit his lip as Will reached for the hem of his dark grey t-shirt, peeling it up and off himself slowly, Sonny's eyes drank him in like Will was cooling water in the desert and he didn't know when he'd ever find it again. Will tossed the shirt to the floor, smiling down at Sonny's slightly dazed expression; it's still hard for him to wrap his head around the fact that he can get that kind of reaction out of the older boy.

Will's hands grasped desperately at Sonny's shirt, dragging him up so he was sitting with Will in his lap. Will pulled it off Sonny's body slowly, hands caressing over quivering ab muscles and defined pecs as he revealed Sonny's perfect body inch by inch. He threw the shirt to floor to join his own without tearing his eyes away from Sonny. It was hard to keep looking into Sonny's eyes because sometimes their moments of eye contact are so intimate that he struggles to cope with the feeling of being so tightly coiled, he feels like he's stripped to the bone, bare and open, vulnerable and weak under Sonny's intent stare. Will has never experienced so much raw, unrefined emotion before and it is still tough for him at times but he knows that Sonny understands. He is able to stare longer, keep that eye contact that is honestly so thrilling because he knows that Sonny is a safe place. Sonny's eyes contain no lies, he is just as open and up for the taking as Will is for him and that is so unbelievably comforting to Will that no one will ever understand except Sonny.

Those eyes make him melt, those eyes set him free, those eyes are constantly promising Will the world and if it was anyone else Will would be skeptical but because it's Sonny he believes it. At first he believed because he wanted to. He wanted so desperately to be what Sonny desired, but now he knows he actually is. He knows that Sonny wants him. So when his eyes whisper _I love you's,_ Will listens with rapture because he doesn't want to miss a moment of the splendor and wonder that goes on in the depth of those beautiful brown eyes.

Sonny's hands skate up Will's chest stopping on either side of Will's neck, bringing him back down for a gentle loving kiss. It's so soft that Will finds himself catching his breath because he loves how Sonny treats him. He loves how Sonny acts as if he's made of fine china and would break if he wasn't careful. It fills him with such joy to know that Sonny deems him worthy of such affection, he's never known anything so heavenly and nothing as ever felt so right.

"I can't…mmm I can't believe," Will whisper against Sonny's lips, "You, you wanted me all year."

Sonny smiles widely before kissing him quickly then moving to pepper kisses all over Will's face making him giggle softly. "You're all I wanted…all year long," he breathes between kisses. He hears Will's breathing stutter and he hopes it's not because Will's doubting his love. "I love you so much Will, I'm so crazy about you."

Will's answering smile eases Sonny's worried mind. He leans down to kiss Sonny quickly pressing closer to initiate a more passionate kiss. Heat flows between them in waves and within a few brief moments both are panting and in serious need of the other.

Will's hands move to his waist as he raises up on his knees; he begins sliding his sweatpants off his body. Sonny's hands come to cover his to help push his pants from his body. Will isn't wearing any underwear and Sonny can't stop the moan that leaves his throat at the sight of Will's erection. Will kicks his pants away and settles back in Sonny's lap. He feels the eyes on him, he glances back to see Sonny staring at him through his eyelashes. His eyes are different now though they still hold the same heat and intensity but it seems gentler and in place of lust there is love—Will knows he's the luckiest guy in the world.

Will seals his lips over Sonny as he reaches to rid Sonny of his pants. He raises his hips to help biting his lip when his clothed erection brushes Will's. Will doesn't even try to stifle his moan and Sonny can't help his smile. When Sonny's pants are forgotten on the floor he settles back down placing his hands on Will's hips to bring him back to his lap. Strong fingers are carding through his dark hair as he sighs into Will's mouth, he loves when Will touches his hair.

After a few moments Will is up on his knees again and Sonny is blindly searching for him to no avail.

"I've never felt like this before," Will sighs against Sonny's temple before dropping a kiss there. Sonny hums in agreement as his fingers rub slowly up and down Will's thighs. "You know I'm no good with words…and expressing my feelings isn't one of my strengths but…I, I've honestly never been this happy in my life and you…I'm so happy and you're the reason why. I know I already said but I feel like I-I can't say it enough, I'll never be able to say it enough…it actually doesn't feel like enough for what I feel but…I love you."

"Ditto," Sonny smiles dreamily up at Will. Will's words touched him, he was normally the articulate one but he truly didn't know what to say or how to say it any better.

"Did you just say ditto," Will arches an eyebrow but his smirk lets Sonny know he isn't offended. Sonny chuckles as he drops his head against Will's shoulder. "You said it all, I couldn't have said it better myself."

Sonny's warm breath ghosts over Will's skin making him shiver. He realizes he doesn't like the space between them and he needs to do something about that. He curls into Sonny slightly, wrapping himself around his body so his face is nestled safely in his hair. Sonny noses at the hollow of Will's throat breathing him in deeply because Will is his favorite scent.

"Thank you," Will whispers while dropping kisses in Sonny's messy hair.

Sonny pulls back so he can look at him properly, giving him a questioning look. "For what," he asks staring deeply into Will's soft eyes.

"Picking me, wanting me, loving me…I don't know everything. That you actually made a new year's resolution to get me to fall in love with you is insane because you're so perfect and it…it took my breath away. I'm just so lucky to have you…and to think that you want me…_me…_its nuts but I'm not complaining because…you're everything and I've never been more in love."

"You're perfect…in every way. I fell in love with you so there's no thanks required and it's not like it's hard…loving you. I've never felt more complete than when I am with you. I'm the lucky one here, I've never wanted anyone more than I want you. I've never been more sure of something than I am about this…I made that resolution because that's what I wanted, it's all I wanted…I was determined to make you mine. I have been head over heels since the moment I met you and I've never looked back and I've never stopped falling."

"I can't breathe when you say shit like that…" Will whimpers curling tighter into Sonny's heat. Sonny merely chuckles and moves his hands away from his legs to wrap one around his back and the other to cup Will's cheek. He kisses him gently cradling his face in his hand as the other rubs his back soothingly.

Sonny reaches blindly for the lotion on the bedside table. He takes one of Will's hands from his shoulders and squirts some on his hand. Will's lips stay attached to his, their tongues dancing passionately together and he coats Sonny quickly, who groans into his mouth, stroking a few times before wiping his hand on the sheet.

Will raises himself up on his knees once more, not breaking away from Sonny's lips as he lowers himself back down. His eyes clench shut and his hands cling tightly to Sonny's shoulders, he feels like he's being ripped in two but it's never felt better. Sonny groans at feeling Will around him so suddenly

He drops his head to Sonny's shoulder, whimpering into the skin as he bites his lips harshly.

"Will, baby…" Sonny croaks throat objecting to his voice, he's barely breathing, still trying to recover from the feeling of Will around him, and squeezing him tightly because he wasn't opened up properly.

Sonny doesn't move, not a muscle, not an inch. Will's so tight, too tight and he doesn't move because Will is in pain he can feel radiating from him and all Sonny really wants to do is hold him, comfort him, make the pain go away. He can't though because right now he's what's hurting Will, and he hates that but he still doesn't move. He waits for Will to be ready and then he'll whisper a thousand times that he'll never ever hurt him again.

Will shakes his head back forth against Sonny's shoulder. "I-I want to feel you, want to feel this…for days," he whispers slowly, licking his lips. Sonny's hands move back to his hips, running them softly up and down his thighs, barely touching him but hoping it's enough to soothe Will. "Hurts…just, just give me a minute."

Will's breathing is ragged and shallow and Sonny's heart constricted on each inhale and stutters on every exhale. He runs his thumbs in short lines against Will's hip bones hoping to distract from the pain. He can feel Will smile against his skin and he can only assume the pain is starting to dull.

A few moments pass silently before Will breathes in deeply letting his chest fill with the heated air from Sonny's bedroom, letting it back out slowly. He picks his head up from Sonny's shoulder and leans it against his forehead continuing to take deep breaths, eyes still closed but not as tightly.

Will no longer feels like he's ripping apart, but rather feels like he's full, full of Sonny, full of love and it's the best feeling. The pain would be worth because Sonny would make it better, he always did.

He slowly pushes himself up, hands on Sonny's shoulders, jaw tense and muscles all over his body twitching and screaming at how achingly slow he's going. He hears Sonny's breathing stutter and he can't help the small smile. Will cries out as he drops back down, nails digging into Sonny's tan skin. Sonny groaned low in his chest as he hands curled tighter around Will's hips. I took both boys' a few moments to catch their breath again. Will's eyes open to meet Sonny's which are glazed over in ecstasy.

Sonny stretches up to capture Will's lips as Will pulls up again still just as slow, waiting a moment of pure torture before lowering back down. When Will's pace began to increase after a several minutes, Sonny thought that maybe now it would be okay for him to move.

He could've sworn he saw sparks dancing around the room, fireworks lighting up the air above them as they made slow electrifying love. Every brush of sweaty skin sent a lightshow spinning around the room, every breath filled them with a love they could barely describe.

Sonny wraps his arms around Will's back, drawing him impossibly closer, kissing him repeatedly, kissing him anywhere he could reach, lips, cheek, jaw, chin, it didn't matter as long as his lips were on some part of Will it didn't matter. Sonny could hardly believe that this time last year he was in this same position although it was drastically different. He was alone in this apartment, writing a resolution about the boy he had a crush on, thinking that maybe only in his wildest dreams would that boy ever want him…ever fall for him. The thought that crazier things have happened runs through Sonny's mind and he feels himself smiling as he kisses Will's throat. Maybe crazier things have happened but they certainly haven't been better than this…nothing could be better than this.

He slowly moves them back, until Will was lying on the bed and Sonny was over him, still buried deep inside that wonderfully tight heat that belonged to the boy who belonged to him. Will looks up at him with flushed cheeks, parted, swollen lips, and a dazed expression, nothing but love shining in his eyes. Sonny ran his fingers through Will's hair who closed his eyes at the gentle touch. Sonny peppers kisses up and down Will's jaw, smiling when he sighed, moving his head to the side to give him more room. Sonny chuckled against his cheek, kissing over to his mouth before reconnecting their lips. Will moans breathily as Sonny draws out slowly, squeezing his eyes closed. Sonny rocked into him gently a few more times moaning into Will's mouth.

A noise that Sonny thought sounded like a whine escaped Will's lips, he pulled back to look at him and sure enough he looked like he wanted to complain. He stopped his movements which Will didn't like, arching an eyebrow down at the other who wiggled his hips. Sonny didn't move. Will huffs out a sigh, wrapping his arms around Sonny's neck and one legs comes to hook around Sonny's hip, he stares up at him expectantly.

"Move please, need this…please," he sighs pouting up at Sonny who is only all too happy to oblige.

Sonny rolls his hips forward firmly, groaning against Will's cheek as the other arches up into him moaning loudly.

_Yes_, Will thought triumphantly…this, this is what I need, this will always be what I need.

Sonny's hips continue to snap forward, creating a blindingly passionate and exquisite rhythm, both a sweaty mess of tangled limbs and breathy moans. Will is writhing uncontrollably under Sonny, loving every single moment with everything his has inside himself. Neither was breathing properly, both becoming dangerously lightheaded as they approached the edge at maximum speed.

Sonny was whispering _I love you's_ against the other's scalding hot skin while all Will could manage was incoherent mumbling and desperate moans. They finished in a powerful beam of shocking love, coming together like never before.

Both knew they had never felt so close to someone, both knew that they never would find anything better, both thank their heavenly stars every day that Sonny knows what he wants and is a very determined person…they both knew it would never get any better than this.

Will fell asleep wrapped in Sonny's arms, he has never been so content, he has never felt so safe, but that's what Sonny did for him—makes him feel safe. He makes him feel safe and loved and cherished and important and special. Will used to always be filled with so much doubt but since Sonny found him, he's felt worthy of peoples love, worthy of Sonny's love. Will prays every day that this feeling doesn't ever fade; being with Sonny was a dream come true and Will can say for certain that it wasn't only Sonny's new year's resolution that came true this year.

Sonny fell asleep holding Will close, cradling him safely in his arms with no intention of ever letting him go. Never in his life had Sonny pictured a moment so perfectly profound, this with Will sleeping soundly in his arms was all he's ever wanted but he never knew it could be like this.

Sonny knew he could have imagined this moment a thousand times and it would never, ever, ever come close to this. It would never be able to capture this feeling; it would never do it justice because people go their whole lives searching for this and never finding it—true love.

He had never been happier that he didn't listen to his rational side on this one and give up on Will because he thought he was straight. That would have been the single biggest mistake of his life. He didn't want to think about it…he only wanted to enjoy this, this feeling of being so completely and totally in love. He wanted to let in fill him up and carry him away each and every day, and he would do that because he could take Will with him.

2012: Get Will Horton to fall in love with me.

_Done and done._

Sonny Kiriakis is in love with Will Horton and he's never been happier.

Will Horton is in love with Sonny Kiriakis and he's never been happier.

Now the only question is…what the hell is his New Year's resolution going to be this year. He already has the world…what more could he possibly need.


	12. My Love for You Is Written In the Stars

_First part in my 4 part WilSon story with lots of love, lots of fluff, and lots of sexiness in the third part. It's centered around Will's love of stars and Sonny's love of all things Will.  
_

_Let me know what you think!_

* * *

**My Love for You Is Written In the Stars.**

"Sonny you really didn't have to do anything," Will chastises his grinning boyfriend lightly as he squeezes his hand softly while tugging him deeper into the park.

"Nonsense, it's your birthday…you're my boyfriend, doing something for you on your birthday sort of comes with the territory."

"The territory…" Will giggles while his eyebrows spiked.

"Yup, I'm just following the rules," Sonny defends himself with a blinding smile as he looks over to see Will looking at him as if he's finally gone off the deep end.

"The rules…?"

"Yes, the rules in the handbook of being your boyfriend!"

"There's a handbook on how to date me," he wonders meekly, cheeks flushing.

"Mhmm," Sonny chuckles as Will blushes another shade darker.

"And what does said handbook have to say?"

"Handle with the upmost care and affection, treat him like he's the flame that lights your world, show him on a daily basis just how much he means to you…it's basically all along those lines," Sonny says simply, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Will is left speechless and unable to continue walking. Sonny just doesn't even know what he does to him, like saying things like that are totally natural for him. He hardly even gives it a second thought to saying things like that, but every time he does Will feels like he could very well just spontaneously combust. Sonny stops when his hand is tugged behind him due to Will's immobility. He turns around and walks back towards his frozen boyfriend. Sonny stands in front of him watching those blue eyes with brewing concern. "You alright," Sonny breathes as he tilts his head at Will who is now staring at him intently.

He clears his throat, running a hand through his hair. "I-I just…just didn't know I came with a rulebook is all," Will whispers on a breathless giggle as he reaches out to take Sonny's other warm hand in his. The cloudless night sky lets every one of the stars shine down on them completely, lighting up the park around them, reflecting off Sonny's flawless skin in a way that's almost ethereal. Sonny's answering smile causes a colony of butterflies to hatch and take flight in Will's stomach.

Will clears his throat again trying not to make the situation awkward while trying to regain control of his speech. The way Sonny's eyes are shining with adoration tells the younger boy that he wouldn't care even if Will was making this weird; he was far too in love with him to care if he made it awkward.

"So, can I know where we're going now…?" Will whines playfully at his boyfriend blinking his eyes innocently, "please," he adds for good measure.

"Not yet, patience babe," Sonny chuckles, using their linked fingers to continue tugging Will through the park, towards where the path ends and merges with the woods that surround Salem—Will huffs but concedes and lets himself be dragged behind his boyfriend.

They continue for a while in silence going deeper and deeper until the path disappears into dirt and the potted plants and planned shrubbery dissipate being replaced by the sparse scattering of trees where the park ends and the forest begins. Will finds himself staring up at the sky as they stroll further through the darkened woods; the stars are so much brighter away from the lights of the town. There seem to be more of them, like they've suddenly multiplied right before Will's eyes, it's astounding.

Will's heart misses a few beats as Sonny pulls them to a stop at the edge of a clearing. In Will's twenty one years of living, in all his time in Salem he never imagined that this magnificent piece of paradise would exist just beyond the chaos of the town square.

A breathtaking meadow strewn with fairy lights, lit up softly by a large array of lanterns and the glow of the stars paired with the shining face of the full moon. The grass was something akin to a floral explosion, scattered with flower petals and clusters of different blossoms. The mellow light that fills the area plays off each petal in a mesmerizing dance of delicate beams and translucent peacefulness. In the middle of the field a blanket was laid out, on it sat a picnic basket that Will could see was overflowing with more flowers.

"It's a little feminine, I know but…" Sonny starts quietly but Will cuts him off.

"No Sonny…it's beautiful, did you…did you do all this?"

"Uh yeah, the meadow is basically just a bunch of wild flowers but they haven't bloomed yet so I had to improvise…is it okay," Sonny asks quietly, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. Will looks at him with a watery smile, his eyes shining against the artificial light of the twinkling fairy lights that are swaying gently above them, the light breeze that surrounded them swirled some loose petals around their feet.

"Okay…of course it's okay; it's…its perfect." Will finishes on a whisper, kissing him quickly before going back to staring at the wonderland his boyfriend created for him. "How did you find this place…I didn't know anything like this existed anywhere near Salem."

"I found it last summer and I'd always wanted to show it to you…this seemed like the perfect moment…Happy Birthday."

"Sonny…I love you…so much," Will breathes between quick, desperate kisses, latching himself onto Sonny with very little thought of ever letting go.

*.*.*

A little over an hour later the two lay on their backs, fingers twined together, staring up at the stars, shining so bright they can feel their light filling them up and radiating from their pores as their bodies soak up the warm spark of a hundred constellations. A million miles away but burning so beautifully they could probably kiss them if they tried, a billion perfectly cut diamonds glittering against black satin, Will knew he has never had a more beautiful birthday surprise, has never been given a better birthday present.

Will scoots further across the blanket, laying his head on Sonny's shoulder, pulling their linked hands to lie on his chest over his happily thrumming heart. "Thank you for this," Will sighs twisting his head to gaze up at Sonny, dreamy smile tugging at his lips. Sonny whispers a soft _you're welcome_ as Will continues. "No one has ever… ever done anything like this for me. No one has ever made me feel… I've never felt so special. Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"I think…yeah I do sort of recall you saying something like that…I wouldn't object to a reminder though."

Will rolls himself so he's hovering half over his boyfriend, resting their still laced fingers on Sonny's chest as he brings his other hand to card softly through the other's dark hair. "I love you. So. Fucking. Much." Sonny laughs as Will kisses him deeply under the light of the moon. Will pulls back, eyes closed, taking deep breaths, before he sighs against Sonny's neck as he settles back against the warm chest that is better than any pillow he's ever owned.

"I love you too baby," Sonny kisses Will's forehead, letting his lips linger there for a few moments, "would you like your present now?"

Will jerks himself back up to lean over Sonny, watching him quizzically as his eyebrows scrunch together in adorable confusion. "My present," he scoffs incredulously, "this wasn't it?" Will looks around them, taking in the flowers, the lights, the stars, his boyfriend, _how could there possibly be anything to add to this?_

"Well it was part of it…" he smiles up at Will's shocked expression. He chuckles as Will arches an eyebrow at his answer so he explains further. "Last semester when you enrolled in that astrology class at school just to fill a credit but then you actually ended up really liking it and I don't know…I thought it was sweet. You were so adorable the way you were so curious about stars and planets and constellations…the fascination just sort of came out of nowhere which made it even cuter. You would come home and talk about what you learned in class that day with this huge smile on your face and your eyes would light up and I loved that you had found something you truly enjoyed. So part of your present was taking you star gazing…and judging by your reaction you like it so far…"

Will's mouth hangs open slightly after Sonny finishes before swapping the look of a gaping fish for the million watt smile that he's learned takes Sonny's breath away.

"Sonny," Will scolds half-heartedly, "this alone would've been more than enough. You honestly didn't have to do all this and now you have another present, I can't think of anything else I could want…I certainly don't need anything this was perfect…please this is too much."

"What's wrong with wanting to give you an escape? It's your birthday for crying out loud. Nobody is more deserving of a break than you Will. If I could've whisked you away to some remote island so you could get away from this hell hole of a town for a little bit than I would've…but you have school and I have the coffeehouse, so this was the next best thing. Don't look at me like that," Sonny nudges Will lightly as he stares at him likes he's feeding him the biggest load of shit he's ever heard. And as if Sonny could read Will's mind, "I'm not lying. You're my boyfriend, whom I love very, very much, and I wanted to do something special for your birthday. Nope don't say anything," Sonny cuts the blonde off as he opens his mouth with the intention of protesting. "On that note, would you like the other part of your present, or are you going to be difficult?"

Will pouts but sits up, crossing his legs looking at Sonny expectantly; he knows it's pointless fighting him, _determined son of a bitch_. Sonny laughs at Will's mock excitement before turning to pull a flat rectangular package wrapped in shiny gold paper out of the picnic basket behind him and placing it in Will's awaiting hands. Will smiles as he tears into the paper, who was he to deny Sonny if he wanted to give him another present. He stares down at the back of what looks like a picture frame with confusion, before turning it over and examining the contents with knitted eyebrows.

Will looks at Sonny then back to the framed document, to Sonny then back down again.

"A star?"

The paper in the frame is from the International Star Registry, stating that William Horton is now the proud owner of the star Lonrach. He doesn't get it and Sonny feels momentarily bad for stumping Will so completely. He turns around again to pull out a few pieces of paper handing them to Will getting ready to explain himself.

Understanding begins to fill Will's eyes but he's been rendered speechless…the proud owner…a star…_Sonny bought me a star_? _A STAR!?_

"Do I need to…okay I'll explain…the other part of your present was a star."

"You actually bought me a star?" Will breathes, voice cracking on the last word. "Can you even do that?"

"Yes you can, and I did," Sonny laughs lightly as his eyes shine with pure joy and excitement. " You Mr. William Horton own your very own star…that's the official certificate," Sonny says pointing to the frame, "and that's just the other documents showing you all its information, like coordinates, positioning, everything you could want to know about the star is right there."

Will is silent for a while just staring at the stuff in his lap and Sonny worries he's overstepped those invisible lines that Will isn't even aware he has. He continues to take in the papers with wide eyes; he clears his throat several times before looking up from pages in his shaking hands. "How…how did you do this," Will wonders with a quivering voice, throat tight and mouth dry.

"I just went onto the registry and bought the package where I could buy the star and name it and well that's it…easy."

"You bought me a star Sonny, a _fucking star_." Will looks up at the sky with wonder, hardly believing that someone can own something that is literally out of this world. To think that one of those burning balls of light, an unfathomable distance away belongs to him…at least as much as something so far away can belong to someone.

"Yeah," Sonny whispers sheepishly, Will looks back him still completely flabbergasted. _A fucking star for fuck's sake!_

"Did they name it or…" Will asks quietly, smiling as Sonny's perks up and his eyes are sent ablaze with a determined, delighted fire. "No I named it, want to know what it means?"

"Yeah," Will grins giddily at Sonny's excitement. "Well one of the meanings of your name, William, is brilliant. You're Irish and Lonrach is the Irish Gaelic for brilliant."

Will finds himself left speechless yet again. All he can do is stare at the perfection that is his boyfriend, Sonny Kiriakis. Will lays the frame and the papers of to the side before crawling over to Sonny who is sitting very still with that beautiful smile still plastered on his face. Will kisses him softly, but passionately, letting every emotion he feels for this man well up and spill out of him through his lips, pressing impossibly closer, clinging almost desperately to him, as Sonny clutches right back. He transfers every single feeling he has inside to Sonny through the slide of his tongue against the deepest caverns of Sonny's mouth, through the gentle sighs he lets escape into the other's open mouth, through every barely there touch of soft fingers, and through every whispered _I love you. _The heat builds quickly, threatening to boil over as Will pushes the older boy gently to splay on his back across the blanket. Will's fingers twine securely in Sonny's messy hair as their mouths slot together perfectly, tongues finding each other in a well-practiced dance of fire and desire. Breathing becomes marginally more difficult as they continue to make each other melt between their fingers. Kisses slow as Sonny closes his mouth against the passionate onslaught of Will's lust driven tongue, he turns them into lingering closed mouthed caresses. Will gives in with a dreamy sigh because tongues don't need to be involved for Sonny to make him dizzy.

"Sonny I-I can say with com…mmm…with complete certainty that I've never…never been given a gift as amazing as this," he gasps between Sonny soft but still insistent kisses, sky blue eyes have turned a deep, penetrating sapphire, sparkling from the light of the lanterns swinging above them.

"Well that's good, I'm glad I've topped and exceeded all your expectations."

"Babe," Will shakes his head, "you do that on a daily basis." Will chuckles as he rolls off Sonny to lie beside him again, snuggling into his side, curling into him as his eyes flick back up to the clear night sky. "So, do you know where it is…?"

"Well I'm not sure exactly and I don't know if we'll be able to find it. I know it's between Perseus and Aries but I looked it up and Aries is best visible in December, so if we can't see…or find Aries it might be difficult…we may be in serious need of a telescope."

"Wait, Aries is my sign." Will's eyes light up as the realization hits him. "Yeah, that was one of the reasons I picked it. I'm sorry I can't tell you for sure which one it is, I wouldn't even know where to look for Lonrach in that sea of stars."

"Hey, don't, don't apologize. Sonny you bought me a star. I've never…I own a star, who the hell can say that!"

Sonny smiles at his boyfriend's almost childlike enthusiasm, but he's absolutely overjoyed that Will enjoyed his birthday present. "Isn't it kind of mind blowing to think that one of those beautiful balls of light belongs to you?"

"Kind of…it's completely mind blowing!"

"Happy Birthday baby," Sonny smiles as he kisses Will quickly.

"Mm, thanks for the best birthday ever," Will breathes against sonny's lips.

"No thanks necessary, boyfriends remember," Sonny says. Will nods his head happily, he can't stop the lovesick smile, nor does he want to. "Mm, love you," Will sighs as he stares into smiling chocolate eyes.

"Love you too Will," Sonny closes his eyes as Will initiates the next kiss, letting himself be kissed silly by the birthday boy.

The air begins to cool down, nipping lightly at their exposed skin as they continue to watch the stars shimmer and shine above them. They snuggle as they gaze up at the night sky, Will practically oozes pride as he points out the constellations he can distinguish. Sonny smiles widely at how completely on top of the world Will looks right now, and to think he managed to get him there, well let's just say Sonny doesn't have butterflies, he has pterodactyls. The hours pass peacefully as they continue pointing every so often to the wide expanse of seemingly infinite majesty, wondering between soft kisses which star now belongs to Will, laughing as they make shapes in the shining galaxy above them. They find themselves lost in one another's eyes after writing their names and their never ending love for each other in the celestial bodies that are lighting up their world almost as brightly as the person lying beside them.

Sonny points to a star that was flying across the backdrop of night, shooting across the sky, falling from the heavens as its' glimmering companions wave goodbye, bidding it farewell. "Make a wish," Sonny coos against Will's temple as he watches the younger boy with complete adoration. Will closes his eyes and wishes as hard as he can, opening his eyes just in time to see the star fading away into the night.

"What'd you wish for baby," Sonny brushes his lips across Will's forehead as he turns to look at Sonny. "Can't say, it won't come true," Will whispers as he reaches back to ghost his fingers over Sonny's jaw. Sonny seems deterred by this and contents himself with pecking Will softly before leaning back against the blanket, pulling Will closer to him as he shivers.

Will has the fleeting thought that he really didn't need or want anything, this birthday alone gave him everything he'd wanted, gave him things he hadn't even known he'd wanted but now he's sure he doesn't want anything…he wouldn't be able to come up with a proper wish even if he tried.

He did however make a wish on that shooting star. He couldn't resist the temptation of wishing on a star, it would've seemed wrong if he didn't. The only thing he could possibly want, the only thing he would want every day for the rest of his life. It wouldn't waver and he was positive that he would never, ever stop wanting it.

_To love and be loved by Sonny Kiriakis as long as my star burns in the sky, and may we still be hopelessly in love long after its light has faded away._


	13. Well I Think They're Beautiful

_Story Info: AU (I effing love AU shit!) Will has scars from an accident he was in when he was younger and he's hesitant to let Sonny see them because he's all too familiar with the reaction they normally receive. It's a little angsty for a bit but whatevs. And just a quick bit…I think I'm really bad at using the tenses, like past and present, I feel like I flop back and forth between them a lot, so I'm sorry, I'm working on it but yeah just thought I'd apologize in case it bugs anyone…because it kind of bugs me. Never mind…read on readers, READ ON!_

* * *

**Well I Think they're Beautiful.**

Will giggled as Sonny pressed him back into the couch cushions as he sucked gently at the pale skin of his neck. Sonny smiled against the reddening skin before moving back up to the slightly bruised lips he absolutely adored. Pressing a quick chaste kiss to them before pulling back to stare at his boyfriend of the past 7 weeks.

He didn't see the tenseness or insecurity he normally saw swirling in the depths of his blue eyes and took it as a good sign. So he moved back in, capturing Will's lips in a passionate kiss with the intention of finally taking things further.

"Mmm…"

Will moaned quietly into Sonny's smiling mouth before arching up into that strong form hovering over him. Warm, gentle hands rubbed up and down his sides, slowly moving the shirt off his body inch by inch. He tossed the gray fabric over the back of the couch, settling back between Will's legs which spread to accommodate him. He hummed softly as Will leant up to suck his bottom lip between his own, pulling him down by the back of his head so the older boy was settled completely on top of him.

Sonny's lips slowly started to move lower and away. Showering light kisses on Will's stubble laden chin then moving to press several wet open-mouth kisses down Will's neck making him sigh contentedly. He continued to move lower still, no sign of Will's discomfort; he littered warm kisses over Will's chest, dropping three simultaneously directly over Will's happily thrumming heart. He pressed his lips softly to each rib before moving back to the center and dragging his tongue slowly down from the bottom of Will's sternum to right above the band of his sweatpants. Sonny knew he was entering dangerous territory.

And right on cue, he felt Will stiffen a fraction. He moved back up focusing his attention in and around Will's belly button, an area he knew to be one of the safe zones. Sonny waited until Will was once again reduced to a delighted squirming mess before venturing lower.

Sonny moved his hands to the band of the sweatpants again but slipping them beneath as they curled securely around Will's hips. Just when he thought this was the farthest past their usual heated make outs they've ever gotten Will tensed and started to sit up, pushing Sonny back as he did.

Will cleared his throat as Sonny sat back on the couch, eyeing the other nervously. Will always did that before they could go any further. At first Sonny thought that maybe Will just wanted to take things slow, then he thought that maybe it was just him. Maybe Will didn't want to sleep with him. But this…this was weird and something was obviously wrong. That deer in the headlights look Will got whenever Sonny's mouth lingered below his waist tipped Sonny off the first time he saw it but now given how frequently he's seen that look cross Will's handsome features, he knew it wasn't him and there was something else that was bothering Will, something real.

The fact that it wasn't him made it a little easier to breathe but still Will wasn't okay. Something was wrong, something was bothering him, hurting him and Sonny didn't like that one bit. He reached out cautiously to try and smooth some hair off Will's forehead in an effort to soothe and comfort but Will flinched away before Sonny could touch him.

Frightened blue eyes met his and he knew he wasn't leaving this spot until he helped Will. He'd be damned if he let anything hurt Will especially himself.

"Will," Sonny whispered gently, scooting closer when Will looked down at his lap dejectedly. "Will, hey come here," Sonny said patting his lap. Will looked at him with guarded eyes for a moment before conceding and climbing into Sonny's lap looking every bit the scared little boy he felt like. Sonny wrapped his arms around Will's body, cuddling him close to his body in an effort to protect him; from whatever it was that was scaring him so completely.

"Can I ask you a question," Sonny wondered against Will's temple. Will seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding his head against Sonny's shoulder. Sonny took a deep breath, "do you think I would hurt you?"

"No," Will mumbled into the skin of Sonny's neck. Sonny sighed, pulling Will impossibly closer when he seemed to shudder.

"Then why are you afraid of me?"

Will picked his head up, shaking it rapidly, his eyes boring deeply into concerned brown ones. "I'm not, Sonny I'm not, I swear." Those words made Sonny feel a little better.

Sonny pressed a kiss to Will's forehead who seemed to be becoming more and more hysterical as the seconds ticked by. He left his lips there when he continued, "then what are you afraid of."

Will didn't answer just twisted slightly in Sonny's arms. He tried to focus on his breathing, in out in out steady and even. Sonny pulled back to look at the boy in his lap who looked like he wanted nothing more than to bolt.

"Will what's wrong, and don't say it's _nothing_ because I know it's something. You can trust me." Sonny pleaded with a soft voice, dragging his fingers up and down Will's spine slowly.

Will nods his head again as Sonny continues to rub his back. "I know that."

Sonny feels hope swell in his chest at the thought that maybe the younger boy is finally going to open up to him. He waits patiently as to not push especially when he could possibly be about to be given a great honor.

Wills' mind wanders to every moment in the past that started almost exactly like this. He can't help but worry about all those other times.

All the people he's been with, the people he thought had loved him only to turn their back in disgust upon seeing what lies beneath the final layers of his clothing. He thinks about all the times he's had to try and put himself back together. All the counseling after the fact, _you're not ugly, you're worth something, you're not hideous like they say, they lie, they all lie, it's okay you're okay._

He let people in, he's loved them and believed they loved him too only to be let down because he didn't live up to their image of beauty. He didn't meet expectations so they dumped him like a scalding rock and never looked back.

He thinks about the difference between all the other times and now. He never felt like this about any of _them_. He's quite certain that he wasn't nearly as in love with any of those other people as he is with Sonny. Sonny would never be like them, he would never hurt him.

_Sonny's different._

This thought offers a great comfort to him. He knows Sonny is different. The feelings he gets with him are ones he's never experienced before. Will is sure he knows what loves feels like, what true love feels like and that's Sonny's doing. He trusts him. Undeniably he trusts him. But he has put his faith in people before and they've let him down. He doesn't want Sonny to be the same. He doesn't think Sonny will be.

_Sonny's different. _This thought loops through his head on repeat, like a comforting whisper, exactly what he needs to hear.

Will looks up into Sonny's eyes, Sonny's gorgeous, open eyes. Some people wear their hearts on their sleeves; Sonny wears his in his eyes. They always betray his true emotions. They say everything without pause, without a filter. Sonny's eyes are like the gateway to himself, to his soul and it's completely exciting watching them change. Will loves deciphering what the different shades mean. He loves how they vary depending on his mood and reflect exactly what he's feeling. Will can tell what he's feeling now and the emotion is directed at him. It's so strong, radiating from their deep brown depths that Will has to catch his breath.

_Love._

That's the only thing he sees staring back at him.

"I uh when I was younger, I-I was in an accident…a car accident."

That was all Will could get out before he felt his throat tighten as memories of that night flooded his memory. He shuddered violently in Sonny's arms, burying his head in the crook of his neck. Sonny gathered him closer kissing his forehead softly.

"Shh its okay, you're safe. Will you're safe, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Will nodded his head in understanding. Sonny's voice had an instant calming effect on him but he was still a little wary about what the older boy's reaction would be. He was desperate to be accepted. He knew he wouldn't survive; he wouldn't make it if Sonny looked at him like he was some disgusting creature he couldn't stand the sight of. He knew he would crumble if Sonny stopped loving him.

Sonny placed a few reassuring kisses on the top of Will's head as he put the pieces together. Will was in an accident, an accident that now made him feel as if he couldn't let Sonny see below his waist. Underneath the shirt was fine but lower was off limits…why? Sonny went over every possible explanation in his head, settling on the only one that made any sense to him. Scars…Will had scars. And he hides them with him pants.

"Will you're beautiful."

"You won't say that after you…after you see them," Will squeaked, head still nuzzled under Sonny's chin. "Can I see them?" Sonny questioned on a whisper.

"Why would you want to? They're hideous and disgusting." Will wondered quietly lifting his head out from his hiding place and staring up at the other incredulously, eyes brimming with hurt, angry tears. "Because they're a part of you Will and I love you."

Sonny leaned in closer, brushing his nose up Will's jaw, nosing at his ear. "May I see them?"

Will giggled as Sonny's warm breath tickled his ear. "Please," he whispered causing Will to shiver. Sonny moved his hands down Will's back stopping at the small of his back, rubbing small circles into the downy skin there with each finger, waiting for Will's okay as to not push him.

Will's nod was almost imperceptible.

Sonny's hands skim lower, slipping them into the waist band of Will's sweatpants. Will's breath hitched as his pants were pushed further and further over the curve of his ass. He placed his hands on Sonny's shoulders, taking him with him when he fell back on the couch. Will lifted his hips as Sonny's gentle fingers caressed the back of his thighs as his pants and boxers slowly slid away.

The silence that followed was suffocating. _Say something_. Will was getting more and more anxious as the seconds of quiet ticked by. _This is it. He's going to reject me, think I'm unsightly, and leave me just like all the others. _

Will braced himself for the worst, steeled himself to bolt from the couch, from the apartment, from Sonny as fast as humanly possible.

Just when he was going to run he felt lips an inch or so below his left hip bone, where the scar started. Soft fingers ran down the long line from his upper thigh to just above his knee, skin puckered around the edges, pink, shiny, and hairless. The line stopped and continued just under his knee, down the center of his shin ending right before his ankle curved into his foot.

Sonny curled his fingers behind Will's knee, bending his leg. He continued his line of pursuit, kissing Will's knee as his fingers traced down the scar. Sonny moved over to the outside of his thigh where the never to fade burn was still a reddish shade, a violent contrast to Will's fair skin. He feathered the area repeatedly with kisses, gentle and soft but enough for Will to have no doubt about how Sonny felt about his body. Will's breathing hitched at Sonny's touch. No one had ever treated him like this, especially once they saw his scar and the burn that very few people got to see because they rarely made it past the ugly line cutting Will's left leg in half. But Sonny was touching it, looking at it, looking at him like it and him were precious. No one had ever been like this with Will period.

"Sonny," Will gasped as Sonny made his way back up the way he came. "You're gorgeous Will; I love every part of you, scars included. They're a sign of what you've been through, a sign of where you've been. You survived that accident Will, your scars show that and without them I wouldn't have you."

Will drew in a ragged breath through his parted lips, "no one's ever, ever said that before."

"Well apparently no one's ever felt this way about you before, which I guess makes me lucky, because they screwed up. Now I've got you and I can show you how you should be treated and give you all the love you deserve."

"But…but they're ugly, they're hideous…how can you-" Will was silenced by Sonny's fingers pressed against his lips. He stared at the older boy with wide eyes, scared and searching, begging for reassurance, desperately hoping for the love that he needed but no one ever returned after seeing his imperfections.

"I hate that someone made you think that about them, about yourself but I think they're beautiful, Will, I think you're beautiful and nothing especially this could ever make me love you any less. If anything this makes me love you even more. These scars lead you to me since without them you wouldn't be mine…you wouldn't be anybody's and that hurts to think about. It hurts me even more that you think that I could ever dislike something that gave me, you…how could I ever think they're ugly when honestly there isn't an inch of you that's repulsive, you're too perfect for words Will."

Will squeaked before launching up and crashing his lips against Sonny's, wrapping his arms tightly around the older boy's shoulders.

"I love you," Will gasped hotly into Sonny's open mouth. "I love you so much, God so, so much," Will whispered continuously between kisses.

"I love you too," Sonny sighed as he stood up from the couch, pulling Will with him as he went. Will caught on; hopping from his sitting position and into Sonny's awaiting arms. He wrapped himself around Sonny's body, clinging to his shoulders with desperate fingers. His legs locked around the older boys' middle, lips still secured and needy over Sonny's.

Sonny's hands caressed the backs of Will's thighs, pulling him tighter against his body as he walked towards his bedroom.

Will hummed repeatedly against Sonny's lips, never having felt more accepted, more loved, more desired and that felt better…better than any words could ever describe. Sonny kicked open the door to his room and Will had no reservations, this was what he wanted, all he'd ever wanted. Sonny was who he wanted. He'd waited so long for someone to love him back just as completely as he loved them and he could honestly say that he was glad no one else had measured up. He was so glad that it was Sonny who won out, who saw him the way he always wanted to be seen - saw him in a way that no one else ever had.

He was ready. This was it. Sonny was it. He wanted nothing more than for Sonny to show him just how beautiful he thought he was. And maybe, just maybe Sonny would be able to show Will the beauty behind the marks that he had always associated with dirty, degrading words and demeaning thoughts.

Maybe they really were beautiful. Maybe they should be treasured. Maybe Will was precious and all those other guys who told him otherwise were just stepping stones to lead him right where he belonged. This was where he belonged. In Sonny's strong arms, holding him tightly, keeping him safe from all the hateful words he's ever heard, protecting him from a world that would never appreciate him and in turn would never know him.

"Beautiful," Sonny whispered as he smiled down at Will, one hand threaded through his hair, the other tracing up and down the line on Will's leg, fingers dancing across it as if it was the most precious thing he's ever seen. It stole Will's breath. Sonny leaned down to capture Will's lips in a slow, dreamy kiss, full of love and devotion and emotions Will never thought he'd ever experience. Those lips promised him forever and that was something that Will had always wanted but was never able to find until now, and oddly he was okay with that, he wouldn't have wanted it with anyone else.

He sighed as he lost himself in Sonny's kiss, sinking further into Sonny's arms, melting against Sonny's warm body. Will was ready…ready and open and vulnerable but utterly secure because Sonny was the safest place he's ever known.

_Forever._

_Yeah that sounds really good._

For the first time in his life Will looked at his scars and he didn't want to cringe. No ugly words passed behind his eyes and no foul thoughts ran through his mind. The only thought he had lingered and stuck like glue making his lips twitch before curving up into a perfect, giddy smile. _Beautiful._


	14. Sometimes

_BABY FIC! Well sort of but beware if that concept gives you the heebies._

* * *

**Sometimes.**

Life is a hell of a thing to happen to a person. But then again so is love. Sonny has this thought quite often. Life and love are crazy, random, ever changing but all together magnificent when it comes down to it.

Sometimes Sonny finds himself wondering how the hell he got here. Life is a wild ride he thinks, unpredictable at best. Living with his boyfriend and his boyfriends' baby like it's the most normal thing in the world. This is not at all how he envisioned his life but again, _a hell of a thing_.

Sometimes Sonny thinks about everything he wanted to do with his life. He thinks about all the plans he made that he'll never see through. All the places he'll never visit and all the mountains he'll never climb. Sometimes Sonny thinks that maybe it's a waste but that thought never lasts long. Not when thoughts of his blonde haired, blue eyed angel fill his mind and cloud his judgment. Not when he thinks of how perfect Wills' daughter is and he's reminded what a lucky son of a bitch he really is. He has no regrets when he thinks about all that he's gained in this new life of his.

_Stability. _

_Security. _

_Family. _

_Love_.

Sometimes Sonny thinks about all the things he gave up. Everything he forfeited for Will and his daughter. Everything he changed to keep Will in his life.

Sometimes Sonny thinks that he would do it all over again in a heartbeat; _no_, he's certain he would if this is what he's left with in the end. He often thinks that it's only Will and the more he thinks the more certain he is of the fact _yes_, it is indeed only Will. Sonny considers himself a gracious, unselfish person but he knows he would have never done this for anyone else. Never in a million years would he have given up everything for anyone especially someone with a kid. He surprised himself when he did though he holds Will accountable for that.

Sometimes Sonny thinks it's too much. This, all of this is just too much for him. But then tiny chubby fingers are grabbing at his cheek, big blue eyes are shining up at him, a mirror image of her dad's, dark wispy hair frames her perfect round face, soft features lit up in a gummy adorable smile and suddenly _too much_ becomes _not enough_ in a blink of those little baby's eyes.

"She has me eating out of the palm of her perfect little hand and she can't even talk yet," Sonny says to Will one afternoon as little Evelyn drifts in and out of sleep. He's dropping soft kisses on the back of a teeny hand when Will walks over and leans over the back of the couch, chin resting on Sonny's shoulder staring down at his little girl. "It's the eyes," he whispers as he watches Evelyn's eyes fall shut, clear blue shielded from the world and her dads intent stares. Sonny turns his head, lips tilted in a small smile. Will looks at him with that twinkle in his own blue eyes and _damn it_, "yeah it is." Will smiles, kisses him softly, slowly; the feeling of his lips lingering on Sonny's long after the kiss has ended. _Of course _it's the eyes, how could it ever be anything but the eyes.

Sometimes Sonny is filled with doubt, he can't help it really. He's young and still not fully sure of himself, or the world around him. He's constantly thinking that this, this life it isn't him because this was never what he wanted. How did he get to this point exactly? How did it come to this? Then he looks over and sees Will smiling softly, breathing quiet and even in his sleep and _oh, right_. That's how.

Sometimes Sonny thinks about all the ways his life could be different but how he really doesn't want it to be. Twenty one years old with his boyfriend and his daughter, their daughter, in a tiny apartment is not at all how he saw himself living but _hey_ that's just how it goes sometimes.

Love can do that to a person and Sonny thanks God every day that love did it to him.


	15. Of Shooting Stars and Wedding Bells

_a/n:__This one is pretty long; I went a little crazy but I was just having too much fun to stop so I didn't. I also don't know where Salem is, I know it's fictional but I just said Illinois…hope that's okay. For MistaBella because she's a gem :)  
_

_Warning: Fluff, lots of sweetness and very brief, pretty much nonexistence sexy times to follow, the smuttiness is in the next part. It's a WEDDING FIC!_

_I hope you all enjoy it; I actually ended up really liking this one — let me know if you liked it too.  
_

* * *

**Of Shooting Stars and Wedding Bells**

Sonny tips his head back. Admiring the darkening sky above him, soon the stars will be coming out, _perfect._

The meadow didn't need much preparation tonight, not for this occasion given the fact that the wild flowers were in full bloom thanks to the change in season. The branches and vines of the willow trees that scattered the edges of the clearing swayed softly in the warm early summer breeze, the sun was just barely peeking over the tops of the distant trees and the sky had a pastel painted look to it, every color melding perfectly, flawlessly into the other until it turned to the deep blue that would soon take over the whole sky.

Sonny took a deep breath twirling a single rose between his fingertips to keep his hands busy so they didn't shake like they were threatening to. He could feel the heaviness of a single metal band in the pocket of his light blue button down shirt, another deep breath.

Tonight was the night.

Tonight he was going to ask Will to marry him.

Tonight could potentially the first night of the rest of their lives, all he had to do was propose, and Will had to say yes of course but he was trying not to think about that. He'd say yes, he couldn't let himself think otherwise.

He's brought back to the night they spent in this very spot together for Will's birthday. That night had been everything, pure and utter perfection. Essentially it had gotten the ball rolling for the events of this night.

_Get Will Horton to spend the rest of his life with me. Make the love of my life Will Horton, Mr. William Kiriakis. Marry the man of my dreams. Spend forever with the best thing that has ever happened to me._

Sonny got a little greedy when they were wishing on that shooting star, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't find the right words. He didn't know how to phrase it perfectly; he didn't even know where to begin. So he wished for it, the only thing he wanted in as many ways as he could think to say it and prayed, and prayed, and prayed that his wish came true.

Will's outline emerges from the trees, making his way across the field to Sonny with a shy smile on his face.

_Finger's crossed_, Sonny thinks, this is it, this right here could be all my wishes, all I've ever wanted coming true.

"Hey you," Sonny smiles as he hands Will the rose. The signature blush tints Will's cheeks as he takes to proffered flower, gazing at Sonny through his blonde eyelashes, smile tugging at his pink lips. "Hi," Will sighs as he leans in towards Sonny who closes the barely there distance between them. Will drapes his arms loosely around Sonny's shoulder as he presses himself against Sonny's solid form. Will's tongue grazes against Sonny's bottom lip, hoping for more, which _dear God _does Sonny want to give but not yet, there will be plenty of time for that later.

His hands settle gently on Will's hips holding him close even as he pulls away. Will's whine makes Sonny chuckle and all he wants to do in seal his lips back over Will's and never come up for air but again, _later._

Sonny presses a warm kiss to Will's cheek to placate him, lingering and repeating the motion until Will's pout turn into an easy smile and his whines are replaced with soft, breathy giggles.

"So, what's the occasion," Will wonders after a few moments. The field had become something extremely special to them over the last few months. An escape, a haven, a private paradise that only they knew about where they could go to be free of the rest of the world even if only for a little while, a world away from the lives that weigh them down, free of the stress of their jobs and bickering family members. A place they can be together just by themselves, alone, where they don't have to worry about increasing the coffee shops' revenue or creating a new interactive feature for the Countess W webpage — where the only thing that mattered was each other, the occasional animal, and the babbling brook that could be heard if they were really quiet. They could just be, just exist, they could talk or just sit with their fingers intertwined, enjoying each others company and for a little while the world would fall away, cease to exist beyond Will and Sonny and their little woodland utopia.

This little slice of heaven that Sonny had found and shared with Will had become something like a hiding place for them, whenever they needed to be alone, whenever they disappeared this is where they'd find themselves and no one ever had a clue. Many times over the course of the last few months Sonny would receive a text in the middle of the day saying, _meet me in 10? _Which naturally he would jump at, finding himself in their meadow in 9 minutes 30 seconds flat with a beautiful boyfriend lounging in the grass with a bag of take-out from the Pub, a few lingering kisses and maybe a quick nap if they were lucky.

"I need an occasion to spend time with my gorgeous boyfriend?" Sonny asks in disbelief. Will unravels himself from around Sonny, waving the rose in Sonny's face with a raised eyebrow, as if to say, _the rose babe?! Duh…what's up?_

"Okay, you got me," Sonny says with a cheeky smile. He clears his throat as he takes Will's hands in his. "You remember when I brought you here the first time?" He couldn't wait any longer, he was too excited.

Will's face breaks out into a dazzling smile that all but knocks Sonny flat on his ass. "Yes and you gave me a star," a look of reminiscence takes over Will's clear blue eyes as he's transported back to that wonderful early spring night when Sonny's basically gave him the world and Will realized that he never wanted to let Sonny go.

"And we wished upon that shooting star?"

"Yes," Will breathes mouth twitching as he remembers his wish, eyebrows arching again as he wonders where exactly this is going.

"Well, I'm about to ask for my wish." Sonny tells Will, his brown eyes shining with all the love in the world. "And I'm hoping, no I'm praying you make it come true."

Now Will is well and truly confused. If he could make Sonny's wish come true, of course he'd do it, he'd do anything for Sonny. His smile broadens as he nods at Sonny to continue. Will tilts his head as Sonny takes a deep breath, his own breath stuttering when he hears Sonny's exhale shake on its way back out past his lips.

Sonny clears his throat, collects himself, and starts the conversation that could make or break him.

"Will," _here goes nothing_, "I love you," Will's smile widens even more, if possible, "I love you so much," Sonny chuckles at the small squeak that passes Will's lips at his words. _So precious._

"For so long you've been everything to me, you've been my world, you are my world. The feelings you give me, the feelings I get when I'm with you are so extraordinary and I don't ever want them to go away. I don't ever want this to end. I want to make you the happiest person alive; I want you to wake up every morning knowing that you are so, so loved. More than that though I want to start every day knowing that you're mine, I want your smile to be the last thing I see before I close my eyes, I want that, I want all of you, every day for the rest of my life, and Will, baby if you want that too, you got me…and I…I, uh." He clears his throat one more time when he struggles to get the words out, deep breath, "will you marry me?"

Tears have welled in Will's eyes, his heart is pounding painfully against his ribs, he nods his head erratically because _God yes that's all he wants._ Sonny bites his lips as Will nods excitedly, smiling at the look of loving shock in Will's watery eyes, and another deep breath. "Okay I just have to, I need to do this right, hang on."

He takes a step back and slides gracefully down to one knee. Will is crying freely now, tears of joy sliding silently down his flushed cheeks, one hand falls away from Sonny's as the older man reaches into the pocket of his shirt.

A platinum band with a thin row of black onyx, hardly even noticeable, wraps around the center of the ring, engraved on the inside with, _you make my dreams come true, _sits between Sonny's forefinger and thumb. Will's free hand comes to clasp over his mouth, staring in awe at the ring that is so perfectly him, so perfectly Sonny — so _them._

"William Robert Horton, will you marry me?"

"Yes," he squeaks, nods his head several times, clears his throat and says it again. "Yes, Sonny, oh my God yes, yes of course I'll marry you!"

Sonny stands up fluidly, sliding the ring on Will's finger effortlessly, kissing it quickly, then the back of Will's hand before wrapping his arms around Will's waist and kisses him deeply. _Yesyesyesyesyesyes, _Will breathes repeatedly against Sonny's smiling lips.

The first visible star peeks out against the still darkening sky, twinkling so brightly down at the two men kissing passionately in that little field below that it almost seems to be bouncing, cheering and beaming at them from above. Shining as if saying, _another successful wish, hook, line and sinker._

Sonny picks Will up and twirls him around, lips still locked together — and just like that two more wishes have come true.

* * *

Sonny's arms wrap tightly around Will's sweaty back, his lips linger over damp blonde hair, slightly sticky skin. He smiles at the thought that that was the first time they'd made love as an engaged couple. First time having sex with his _fiancé_ — _God that feels good._ He chuckles against Will's forehead, causing the younger man to stir against him.

Pleased blue eyes meet his and a fire sparks inside him, brighter than it ever has before because _thank you, thank you, thank you, this man is mine._ "What," Will breathes as he props himself up on his arms against Sonny's chest.

Sonny nudges his nose against Will's, who tilts his head and stretches his neck to let Sonny capture his lips his in a warm kiss. They both let out dreamy, breathy sighs when they break apart. "We're engaged," Sonny smiles widely, he would never tire of this feeling.

Will hums in agreement, acknowledgment, confirmation, pleasure, his eyes drift shut as he leans back up kissing Sonny deeply, slipping his tongue quickly inside. Sonny flops back against the pillows as Will crawls further up his body and settles on top of him. "You're my fiancé," Will whispers into Sonny's mouth, giggling softly at the feel of those words.

Sonny chuckles, nodding his head, "and you're my fiancé."

"We're getting married."

"We're going to be husbands."

"Spend the rest our lives together."

"God that sounds so good."

"I love you."

"I love you."

And thus began a long night of lots of love, lots of sex, lots of passion and very, very little sleep.

* * *

"So do you know what this is about?" Marlena asks over the top of her cup of tea, Sami shakes her head as she leans into to EJ who also shakes his head. Adrienne and Justin share a curious look before agreeing with others, Sonny had been mum with them when he'd called them and asked them to meet him at the Pub. Kate looks equally as confused but that could easily just be annoyance over the fact that she's been stuck at a table with Sami for more than 10 minutes which is far longer than she'd prefer.

"Will just said, be at the Pub at noon, I have to tell you something." Lucas says as he shifts to get comfortable in his seat. They all turn when the door opens, only slightly disappointed when Abby and Chad walk in and over to them.

The men shake hands while the women exchange pleasantries before settling back down. "So did you get the same cryptic text we did," Chad asks EJ, who smirks and nods his head. "It was most definitely cryptic but I think I may have an idea as to what this is all about."

All heads snap towards EJ with the intent of grilling him for more but their attempts are cut short as the couple in question enter the Pub, fingers laced together, small smiles on both their faces and the unmistakable look of love in their eyes.

Will denies his mother's hug which nearly makes her flinch but he smiles sweetly enough at her to pacify her for the time being. He turns his gaze to Sonny who smiles softly at him, nods his head and squeezes his hand, urging him forward. Will worries his bottom lip between his teeth before taking a deep steadying breath. EJ's eyes connect briefly with Sonny's and he can't help but smile widely as a silent conversation passes between them _— _leave it to_ EJ DiMera _to figure out our secret before our blood relatives did.

_Do they know? _

_They don't have a clue. _

_Good. _

_Congratulations Jackson, Will's a lucky man. _

_Thanks but I'm the lucky one. _

_I trust you know that if you screw up, or hurt him you'll have to deal with me personally; your Kiriakis blood won't mollify me in the slightest. _

_I won't, ever, I'd rather die than hurt him. You can hold me to that.  
_

Sonny's sees what he thinks is the most real smile he's ever seen EJ give anyone and he can't help but smile back. EJ sends him a wink before they both turn their attention back to Will. Sonny realizes that he's missed both of their families begging Will to just get on with it and tell them why the _hell _they're here.

Will hushes them for what appears to be the 3rd or 4th time judging by the exasperated look he's sending Sami. He sighs heavily shaking his head, Sonny chuckles, lays a soft kiss on Will's cheek and squeezes his hand again. Their eyes meet when Will turns toward him; Sonny tilts his head towards their antsy family and friends.

"Sonny and I are, uh well we're engaged," Will squeaks without tearing his eyes away from Sonny's, "we're getting married." Both their smiles practically split their faces as they look at each other, completely unaware of the commotion happening in front of them. Will's face reddens as Sonny kisses his temple gently.

It's an explosion of hugs, kisses, congratulations and a few tears from a pair of emotional mothers. Details about the proposal are begged for and thoughts about their impending nuptials are bounced around and the whole time the love birds only have eyes for each other, trying to give everyone the information their looking for all the while struggling to look away from the other. If anyone notices they don't say anything, they're engaged after all so being dopey, dreamy and completely in love is just something they're entitled to.

* * *

"You're getting married," Allie squeals, bouncing around as Will shares the news, Johnny jumps up and starts bouncing with her. Allie skips back over to her big brother and throws her arms around his neck, squealing and giggling the whole time, because Will's getting married and that means a wedding which means pretty dresses, flowers and _cake_!

"To Sonny," Johnny turns wide brown eyes on Will, smiling widely when Will nods happily. "I love Sonny," Johnny and Allie sigh almost in unison. Will chuckles at this, "me too."

"Can I be the flower girl," Sydney asks excitedly, blonde curls going wild around her small face. Will smiles at his three siblings and how absolutely adorable they are. He's glad they're excited, little kids are normally easily excited but it meant the world to him that they were happy about this, happy for him. They were older now, 6 and 8 and full of energy but also understanding, so he's glad they're old enough to get what's happening and remember it in a few years' time. He knew they would be happy for him, they all adore Sonny, ask about him all the time, beg to have lunch at the coffeehouse so Sonny will make them sandwiches with the crusts cut off and let them make hot chocolate with him for dessert.

"Yes, I would love it if you and Allie would be the flower girls at my wedding."

Allie breaks out into another round of squeals, while Sydney hugs him tightly then starts twirling around Sami's apartment.

"Ooh, ooh can I be the one who carries the rings?" Johnny begs fingers clasped together in front of his chest.

"Well, yes you'll still get to hold the rings but I was actually hoping you'd be my best man…" Will trails off gauging his little brother's expression watching as his eyes widen further and his whole face lights up into a giddy grin, "_really_?"

Will nods his head, blue eyes twinkling. "Do I get to wear a suit," Johnny wonders eagerly.

"Hell yeah you do," Will says as he pokes playfully at Johnny's stomach he giggles wildly. They all get a little silly after that because Will just _swore._

_Don't tell mom_ he whispers and they all snicker because they love having secrets from mom, and the best thing when you're a kid is being able to conspire with your big brother, be in on something that nobody else knows about. He tells them _he loves them all so much_. Three happy faces chorus it back to him, and Will's sure he's got the best little brother and sisters in the whole world.

They all tackle him in a bear hug which turns into a pig pile of big brother Will. Happy laughter and delighted squeals fill the apartment and all Will can think is that he's overjoyed that his siblings seem totally floored about the fact that he's marrying Sonny, actually they seem a little more excited than he is, but that's probably pushing it.

* * *

"I have a meeting with a supplier after work tonight so I might be a little late." Sonny says to Will as the blonde man lathers shampoo into Sonny's hair. He leans back into the touch, pressing further into Will's massaging fingers who smiles behind him before kissing up and down the side of Sonny's neck.

"Okay," he whispers against a wet shoulder blade, "I was going to meet my grandma Kate for dinner anyways, she's obsessed with the wedding, it's like if she doesn't get details every other day she'll explode."

"What details? We've barely started!" Sonny snickers as he turns around, tipping his head back to rinse the soap from his hair. "That's what you think," Will smiles as Sonny arches an eyebrow at him, "she's all over it, you'd think it was her wedding."

Sonny freezes, having a mini internal freak-out knowing it's probably written all over his face. "Don't worry babe, I can handle her, she's just excited." Will reassures him, successfully quelling his worries

He takes a deep breath, knowing that if Will told her no, she'd back off. Kate may be a pain at times but she loves Will more than anything and there isn't a damn thing she wouldn't do for him.

"You don't think I'm excited," Sonny wonders playfully as he tugs Will against himself, slotting their hips together, cocks sliding against each other wet and wonderful and soapy. Will groans as his eyes lock with Sonny's which are positively on fire. "No, I know you're excited," he winks slyly as his sinfully innocent wide blue eyes flick down to their erections then back up to Sonny who is smirking wickedly at him.

"Turn around, I'll wash your back," the older man whispers against Will's parted lips. Will makes a point of rubbing the length of his body obscenely against Sonny as he turns and braces himself against the tile wall. "Wash my back, that all you gonna do while you're back there," Will's cheeky smile widens when Sonny's soapy hands slide down his back and over his ass, perfect teeth dig into his slick shoulder.

Sonny doesn't answer but relishes in the shameless moan that leaves Will's mouth as his soap slicked length slides completely inside him.

…

Will gets a knowing look from the Countess W receptionist, who's been informed of his engagement and then another one from his mother when he waltzes into work an hour and half late. He shrugs his shoulders and proceeds to go about his work; needless to say he couldn't wipe the triumphant smirk of his face for the rest of the day.

…

That evening instead of meeting with suppliers like he had told Will he was doing, Sonny headed to the clearing in the woods that he and Will had fallen in love with. When he got there a little after 6, the workers were already there with their tablets and notepads, measuring tapes and blue prints.

Everything was on schedule, now began construction. He'd been working with a team of contractors to create a wedding present for Will in their little meadow in the woods.

A house.

A cottage.

_A love shack._

Sonny wasn't sure what exactly he wanted to call it yet but he knew it was going to be perfect. A house in the middle of their woodland paradise, how could Will not love that? He'd tapped into his trust fund to pay for the project. Money well spent if you asked him considering it was going towards his future. A decent investment considering that this house would potentially be the only house he'd live in for the rest of his life, the only house _they'd_ live in.

Their designs are perfect, exactly what he'd envisioned. Exactly what he imagined Will loving. He'd learned from Will's younger siblings that Will loves puzzles. And some of his favorite puzzles come from the _Thomas Kinkade_ collection. Well if Will loved Thomas Kinkades' art and the quaint woodland homes he created why not recreate it for him in their own humble abode. So that's exactly what he's doing.

Once the house itself is complete he can begin decorating which would require him to tap into his stealthy side. He'd need to subtly pick Will's brain beyond what he already knew so he could properly create Will's dream home without him suspecting what he was up to.

"Thanks guys, these are great, perfect, he's going to love it." Sonny tells the team of contractors he's hired, shaking their hands gratefully after he'd looked over and approved of their designs.

"Great we'll be in touch, construction should begin mid-week, next week."

"Fantastic, thank you so much,"

"Our pleasure Mr. Kiriakis, feel free to call with any concerns and you're more than welcome to drop by once construction's started to come check out the job."

Sonny nodded and thanked them all again, waving to them as they disappeared through the trees. He turned around and eyed the corner of the meadow where his and Will's home would soon be. Hands in his pockets he smiles to himself as he walks back towards town — now he just had to keep it a secret. And keep Will away from the clearing until after the wedding. _Oh boy_.

* * *

"What do you think of this one?" Will asks one evening a couple weeks later as they lay in bed. He pushes a swatch of cloth at Sonny, a light gray color. "For what," Sonny inquires as he looks down at the fabric in his hands. Will's grandma Kate, wedding planner extraordinaire, had given them a whole bunch of wedding books, magazines and samples earlier in the week and now it was like a bridal party threw up in their apartment.

Will swats him across the chest with another book of fabric samples, the blonde shoots him a look like, _what do you think you dope? _ "Our suits, duh."

"I thought we were doing black, as in tuxedos, bow ties, cummerbunds, the whole nine yards."

"You want to do tuxes?"

Sonny turns his head to look at Will straight on, meeting slightly shocked blue eyes. "I thought you wanted to do tuxes." Will shrugs, shifting his gaze back down to the book in front of him.

"I do, I just didn't think you did, you didn't seem too thrilled when I mentioned it the other day," he murmurs.

"Will, baby, look at me," Sonny waits until Will's eyes meet his, "I want you to be happy, you want tuxes we'll wear tuxes, you want ice sculptures, we'll get the biggest damn ice sculptures anyone's ever seen. You want a 12 tiered cake with a thousand sugar flowers, you got it. 18 karat gold, diamond encrusted cuff links? Done— if you want it, it's yours."

"It's your day too Sonny, I want you to like it." Will's face shifts into an expression that's slightly guilty and completely flushed and flustered. Sonny smiles softly at this, he takes Will's chin in his hand, tilts the blonde's head up to meet him.

"I will like whatever you like because if you're happy, I'm happy. I'll give you the world Will, just say the word."

Will looks down again, but Sonny doesn't miss the tears shining in his eyes. "Okay," he whispers, conceding but not sounding totally okay with it, they'll deal with that in the morning though. _It's been a long week_ Sonny thinks, and they could both use a good night's sleep.

"Okay," he parrots, tossing the piles of wedding business on the floor effectively getting Will's attention. He shifts around on the bed, crawling over to Will whose eying him suspiciously, with a knowing smile on his face. "What are you doing," Will smirks as Sonny wriggles his way up Will's body.

"I've had enough wedding stuff for one night…you?"

Will swallows hard as he watches Sonny lick his lips slowly. He mimics Sonny's actions, sliding back on the bed so his back is against the headboard, nodding almost imperceptibly.

"Good," Sonny practically purrs as he pounces completely on him, taking him down sideways on the mattress. Will's laughter is soon drowned out by breathless moans and soft whimpers as Sonny gives Will a little wedding night preview.

* * *

"I was thinking navy blue, deep blues and white," Will admits over lunch with his mom, Grandma Kate and Abigail.

Abigail makes a mental note of this fact, filing it away to tell Sonny later, having been given the job of picking Will's brain for information about what he'd like as far as interior design in the home he doesn't know he was getting. Sonny had enlisted her help because being one of the people helping plan the wedding she'd be spending time with Will when there was a lot of wedding talk going on, stuff that Sonny wasn't always in on. He needed more ears and more help and Abigail was perfect for the job, having vested interests in both of them due to the fact that she's cousin to both of them she wants to help Sonny make Will's dreams come true. He won her over with the sheer romance of the concept of building Will a house; _bless Abigail and her romantic feminine instincts._

_All in all_, Abigail thinks, _this lunch has been a gold mine of information that could help Sonny spruce up their house to Will's liking._

Will likes blues and grays, neutrals and pastels. He doesn't like floral patterns and isn't a huge fan of stripes. He likes classic details and isn't big on the whole modern theme which meant the strange metallic vases Kate was thinking for the centerpieces were O.U.T, out.

"Sonny and I were thinking like a starry night kind of thing, with deep blue and twinkling lights and white flowers and…that kind of thing."

"I really like that idea Will," Abigail agreed, filing yet another piece of information away to pass on to an eager fiancé. Will smiles brightly at her, silently thanking her for taking his side, tired of being up against his grandmother and his mom on his own. Alone each women was force but together Will was worried he wouldn't make it through this lunch in one piece, but he thanked god he had Abigail, she was on his side and she was also really good at keeping him sane, calm, and making sure he got what he wanted and not what Sami, or Kate thought he wanted.

"May I ask why you changed your mind from the just black and white with gold accents like we'd talked about," Kate wonders trying her best to sound encouraging without pushing, even though she _really _wanted to.

"Well I love stars, and Sonny said...well he said some things." Will clears his throat, looking rather sheepish as his cheeks flood with color no doubt because of those _things_ Sonny said. Abigail just manages to stifle the giggle that was threatening to bubble up at how Will was acting. "And the stars and stargazing are kind of our thing, so it kind of just seemed right." Abigail smiles at her cousin as her heart flutters while Will's cheeks flush a shade darker at the mention of Sonny. Will probably isn't aware he does it but he gets all shy when he talks about his other half, he gets this small smile on his face and his eyes shine, it's so sweet, like he doesn't want other people to know about it because he doesn't want to share what he and Sonny have but he simply can't help himself because he wants to talk about the other all the time.

"So starry night, dark blues, white and sparkling crystals," Abigail says brightly, smile soft but challenging as she dares the older women to question what Will wants again. Neither answers, just nod their heads and smile at Will. "Good," she confirms and they all go back to their lunch and idle chit chat. Abigail's glad that even though years of animosity exist between Sami and Kate they always manage to come together and get along when Will's involved because even though they'd hate to admit it, they do in fact have something in common…their love for Will. They'd both do absolutely anything for that blue eyed sweetheart, they can hate each other all they want, but how much they adore Will will never, ever change.

…

"Hey how'd lunch go," Sonny asks cautiously that afternoon when Will walks into the coffeehouse for a quick caffeine break. Will lands a quick kiss on Sonny's smiling lips over the counter before plopping himself down in one of the stools and burying his head in his arms.

Sonny chuckles when all Will does in response is groan tiredly. He walks around the counter to stand behind his drained fiancé. His hands move up to gently massage Will's shoulders, another groan leaves Will's mouth, this one sounding more content then anything. Kisses are left against the swirl in Will's hair as the tension visibly melts from Will's shoulders under Sonny's attentive hands.

"That bad," Sonny wonders softly, he inwardly kicks himself, knowing he shouldn't have let Will go to that lunch alone, especially when _both_ Sami and Kate were involved. "Nff bdd. Ebbe's nn nglll."

Sonny arches an eyebrow having no clue what Will just said. "What was that pumpkin," he questions on a laugh. Will turns his head so the side of his face is resting on his arms.

"Not bad. Abby's an angel," That response earns Will another chuckle from the older man, who kisses the upturned side of Will's face tenderly. "Yes she is," Sonny smiles to himself at the thought of the text Abigail sent him not too long ago about all the _dirt she got from lunch today_.

"It's just exhausting or more accurately _they're _exhausting." Will sighs as Sonny's hands continue to work away the knots in his shoulders, knowing perfectly well that Sonny knows who he's talking about, his mother and grandma, _who else?_

"How about a nice hot coffee on the house," Sonny whispers in Will's ear as he wraps himself around Will, hugging him from behind, smiling when Will melts back into him.

"On the house, hmm," Will wonders playfully, "nice."

"Yeah, I know the owner," teases Sonny.

Will smirks, blue eyes shining delightedly as he turns around on his stool to face the older man, "I'm _marrying_ the owner."

"Lucky you," the older man quips with a smirk of his own.

"Mmm, lucky me," Will's eyes soften as he agrees with Sonny, whose heart stutters at how freely and easily Will agreed. _Definitely just fell a little more in love._

Sonny kisses the other softly, tracing his cheek bones with the pads of his thumbs. Will sags a little further into him and Sonny's pretty sure that the younger man would liquefy and drip into a puddle on the floor if he wasn't there holding him up. Sonny makes sure he's propped up against the counter before he goes to get them coffee. Will's head tips back, eyes following Sonny's movements before it hurts his head to look behind him that way so he just let's his eyes slip shut. He's really enjoying the quiet of the nearly empty coffeehouse and the gentle rustle of Sonny moving behind him while he fixes him a hot cup of liquid energy, which is the only thing he'll run on until he gets home and Sonny feeds him something good and warm and hopefully greasy because he could really,_ really_ use it.

Will had figured that planning a wedding would be stressful, he's just glad that the stress relief that comes with it is so nice because if today is any indicator, he'll be needing much, much more of it.

* * *

Will bounces into the apartment a little after 7 in the evening mid-way through August with a goofy smile on his face and a white box in his hands. Sonny eyes him curiously as he plops himself down on the couch next to him. Will doesn't say anything so Sonny turns his attention back to his tablet where he was going over some business for the coffeehouse. Will huffs at him but Sonny doesn't look up, at least not until the tablet is wrenched from his hands and placed on the coffee table, effectively gaining Sonny's attention.

Will grins softly, placing the box in Sonny's hands, nodding his head towards it as _a go ahead_ to open it. He undoes the red strings around the box and flips up the top staring at several samples of…what is that…_cake?_

Will's grin lights up his eyes in a way that makes Sonny's stomach flip. "Want to pick our wedding cake?"

"Sure, uh where'd you get these?"

"Well, my mom found this great bakery right outside of Salem that does lots of wedding cakes, she called them up and they sent her some samples," Will points at the contents of the box. "We can either decide on one of these or we can mix and match, it's basically whatever we want…" Will trails off eyes trained on Sonny's.

Sonny shakes his head fondly at Will's excitement. "Okay, let's pick out wedding cake."

Will's cheers softly and nuzzles his head into Sonny's neck, kissing up his throat, over his chin before reaching his mouth, humming once their lips are connected. "It's so real, picking a wedding cake," Will squeals. "I'm so excited." The younger man is practically vibrating in his eagerness, elation rolling off of him in waves as he squirms against Sonny's side.

Sonny eyes the little pieces of cake in the box, noticing a common element in many of them. "There's a lot of chocolate in there," Sonny smirks.

"I love chocolate," Will sighs dreamily, chin propped on Sonny's shoulder as he blinks up at Sonny. "I know you do."

…

"Oh god t-that's good, that, that one…that's the one." Will hums as he collapses back on the bed, Sonny laughs breathlessly as he rolls back over so he's hovering over Will's glistening form. Will's chest is slick with saliva and a little bit of sweat from where Sonny had been licking cake and frosting off of him.

"I don't know baby, I'm still a fan of this one," Sonny purrs as he smears a clump of red velvet cake down the center of Will's chest, white chocolate frosting and deep red cake painting Will's pale skin. Will begins to pant again as Sonny tongues off the cake, slowly torturing around his nipples, rolling them between his teeth gently, pulling back to coat them with more icing before going back in for more.

Will manages to free himself from Sonny's ministrations long enough to flip the older onto his back and straddle him quickly. "I liked the chocolate," Will whispers against Sonny's tan skin as he nips playfully at his jaw.

"Which one, there were about 7 chocolate ones," Sonny laughs as Will licks behind his ear, sinking his teeth into the skin there at Sonny's taunting tone. "That one," Will points to the other side of the mattress without picking his head up to where one bite of chocolate cake with chocolate frosting lay on its little plate

"I liked that one too," Sonny breathes. Will picks his head up staring at Sonny with a skeptical look in his eyes. Sonny smirks, "what, I did."

"You liked that one because it led to sex," Will teases, eyebrows arched challengingly, pulling further away with a sly grin when Sonny arches up to connect their lips. The older man huffs as he flops back against the pillows, rolling his eyes in mock exasperation.

"I'm a simple man," Sonny says huskily with a shrug of his shoulders, fist pumping inwardly when his devilish wink draws Will closer, eager to wipe that smug smile off Will's face.

Will kisses him swiftly; tongue just barely grazing Sonny's lips before he pulls away. Will's look of smugness increases marginally, "who would've thought that being engaged would turn you into a sex addict."

Sonny laughs loudly at this, body twisting as his eyes light up with mirth. He rolls them quickly, causing Will to giggle along with him. He'd be the first to admit that he had become slightly more addicted to sex these last few months, but seriously who could blame him…_have you seen the man he's marrying._ That giddy feeling just hasn't gone away, he's in this weird honeymoon phase and they haven't even gotten married yet, but he thinks that maybe it's just the concept, and the idea that in a few more short months they will be. He can't help that every time he sees Will, as of late the second or third thought that passes through his mind is, _I need to get him to bed NOW!_

"That may be true," Sonny shakes his gently against the snickers that were threatening to bubble up past his lips, "but I've _always_ been addicted to _you._"

Will's laughter stutters before his eyes darken and he's launching up, needy fingers pawing at Sonny's naked back, tugging him closer to eliminate the distance between them.

…

They'd settled on a chocolate fudge cake with a chocolate butter cream filling, to meet Will's unhealthy obsession with all things chocolate, covered in a layer a dark blue fondant to look like the night sky and white sugar crystals to look like the stars, perfectly meeting their starry night theme.

* * *

"I'm going to pick up my tux today then my aunt Maggie is going to help with the final…well I don't know exactly what she's gonna do but I'm going there after I get it from the cleaners."

"Okay, have fun," Sonny whispers as he tugs Will closer by the front of his sweater. "We have dinner with my mom and dad at the mansion tonight, so you can probably just stick around after you and Maggie finish."

Will hums his acknowledgement as his eyes drift shut, lips puckered as he inclines his head towards Sonny. The older man smiles at Will's actions but obeys instantly to the silent demand. Sonny dips his head to press his lips to Will's tenderly. His hands come up to cup Will's face as his tongue sweeps over Will's plump bottom lip. Will moans quietly and reaches to tangle his fingers in Sonny's dark hair, as Sonny's hands slip from his face down to Will's chest, muscles defined deliciously in his tight gray sweater. Will tries to pull away but Sonny isn't having it, he loses Will's lips but happily attaches himself to Will's neck instead.

"We're gonna be late…again," Will gasps as Sonny sucks a mark behind his ear. Sonny grunts in response, grasping Will's hips in his hands pushing the blondes' crotch against his own, clothed erections pressing together, making Will's head tip back as he lets out another low moan. Sonny hands move back again to cup Will's jean clad ass, pushing their lower halves together again, this time Will taking the hint and hopping onto Sonny, wrapping his legs around the older man's waist easily.

They were late at least 2 days a week anyways, what's one more day really..._fuck it_, Will thinks as Sonny breathes his name into his open mouth.

Both Will and Sonny ended up skipping work, rather lounging around naked together on their rumpled sheets until Will had to go pick up his suit that afternoon.

…

"You're getting married," Abigail squeals for about the hundredth time, eyes threatening to start tearing again, so Aunt Maggie knowingly hands her a tissue box, taking one for herself because _here come the water works._ Will just looks so grown up and it's happening, it's really happening.

"Oh Will sweetie, you look so handsome," Maggie sighs and Abigail nods in agreement both of them fawning over him in his tuxedo. He straightens the jacket because he does look pretty good if he does say so himself. He crosses his fingers that a certain someone will like it too.

"Yes he does," Sonny hums smoothly from where he's leaning against the doorway of the living room.

Will whips around and three bodies are moving in a blur as they try to cover Will with a blanket or pillow or something, _anything_ because even though they're slightly nontraditional being two men, Sonny shouldn't see Will in his wedding garb before the big day.

Maggie wraps a blanket around Will's shoulder to properly shield Will's tux from Sonny's wandering eyes. Maggie and Abigail tut at Sonny for being a peeping Tom. Sonny pays them no mind as he slinks over to Will whose cheeks are much redder under Sonny's appreciative gaze.

"You look so, so good, you're gorgeous," Sonny whispers once he's standing in front of Will. He wraps his arms around the younger man's waist and pulls him against his body, Will huffing out a breath he'd apparently been holding once they were pressed together inch for inch. Will's hands clutching the blanket around his shoulder loosen slightly when Sonny presses a kiss to his flushed cheek. "So good," Sonny reiterates against Will's lips before kissing him passionately, tongue not even waiting for an invitation before swooping in between Will's parted lips and into his lover's awaiting mouth.

A few throats are cleared but neither pulls away, Will's arms wrap around Sonny's shoulder, blanket still hanging loosely in his fingers, wrapping his makeshift cape around Sonny as well as he returns the tongue Sonny is giving him.

A few breathless moments later Will pulls his head away, face reddening even more if possible as Sonny licks his lips slowly. Will looks extremely sheepish as he notices that there are many more people in the room then he originally thought. Maggie and Abigail are still there, cheeks slightly pinker but smiles soft and loving, Brady, Dan and Sonny's two older brothers, who've flown in to spend some time with the family and for the wedding in couple months, are all there snickering about something, _probably them._ Adrienne looks slightly scandalized and Justin looks likes he approves but still opts for comforting his wife, who clearing wasn't expecting to come home to that. Will feels the same way as he groans inwardly, _how embarrassing_, members from both our families just witnessed us making out like a couple of horny teenagers, he pulls the blanket up so it's covering his face, taking cover from all the eyes he doesn't really want to meet at the moment.

He really wants to kick Sonny when he chuckles, but decides against it when gentle hands start rubbing up and down his arms. Sonny smiles a soft kiss to the Will's hairline that is just visible above the blanket.

"I can't wait to marry you," Sonny sighs against the fabric of the blanket that's covering Will's forehead, successfully managing to get Will out of his hiding place. Wide cautious blue eyes meet his over the top of the blanket and Sonny can't help but kiss his forehead again. "I can't wait till you're all mine," Will's voice barely a whisper as he blinks up at Sonny, fingers curling into the fabric of Sonny's black long sleeved Henley.

"I'm already all yours," this earns Sonny that dazzling smile he loves so much and he can't help that he wants to slap a kiss on those delicious, smiling lips, so he does._  
_It quickly escalates and soon they're both radiating desire, both for each other and to never come back up for air again. Will's pretty sure he could survive solely on Sonny and his lips alone.

Brady catcalls behind them while Sonny's brother Alex sends a wolf whistle echoing through the room and Will wishes for a moment that the floor would swallow him up. Then his eyes meet Sonny's again and everything else just disappears. He loves when Sonny looks at him like that, his eyes twinkle and his smile is so soft it's like it's painted on like one of Sydney's porcelain dolls.

"Did you see him in his tux Sonny," Adrienne asks tone tough like a mother on a mission. Will's sure he definitely would've been scared shitless as a kid had it been Adrienne Kiriakis scolding him.

"Yup," Sonny says coolly, popping the 'p', Will catches Adrienne roll her eyes quickly.

"That's not traditional Sonny, not to mention it's bad luck," Adrienne warns looking for back up from the people around, Abigail and Maggie nod their heads but then men looks fairly unconcerned with the matter.

"My fiancé looks so fucking hot he could melt ice and you want me to worry about tradition and bad luck," most of the group behind them breaks out into uncontrollable snickers. Sonny turns his gaze back on Will, "fuck that," he whispers so only Will can hear, making Will smile against Sonny's smooth lips as his mouth is claimed in yet another kiss, this one having an air of desperation to it, like Sonny might die if he didn't kiss Will right then and there.

"Jackson," she scolds for his language, and Will nearly flinches but then Sonny's arms are wrapping around his back, tongue twirling with his and he can't really think beyond how warm the inside of Sonny's mouth is and how desperately they need to get each other out of these clothes.

The group loses interest and leaves them to their business, Adrienne leaving with a small huff and a fond smile because she's never seen her baby so happy. She follows her husband and the rest of the family into the dining room for dinner, dinner that Will and Sonny never make it to.

* * *

An early autumn breeze makes the oak trees in the park sway, leaves picking up and dancing around his feet as he makes his way towards the clearing to approve designs for the interior of the master bedroom.

Construction on the house finished in early September and the inside was well on its way to being completed. He stood at the edge of the clearing admiring the work that had been done since he'd last checked in which was only a week ago at most.

A small stone pathway wrapped around the edge of the clearing as to not take too much away from the meadow itself; leading to what Sonny saw as a masterpiece. He was in love with everything about this house and he hoped against hope that Will would be too. Being a part of the process, working with the designers and team of contractors every step of the way made this whole thing that much more special, and he honestly couldn't wait to move in.

The landscapers had finished the gardens around the house, bushed and shrubbery surrounded the house and walkway to the front porch, flowers that wouldn't bloom until next spring were there but not visible but Sonny could only imagine the perfection they would create once they were.

A medium, one floor, stone cottage nestled cozily in the far right corner of the clearing stands proudly as what Sonny and soon Will, will consider their house.

The inside is filled with homey touches, a plush rug here, soft leather couches in the den, stretched landscape photos, and pictures of cities he and Will have visited on their vacations over the years decorated the walls in hallway. Dark blue accents, Will's favorite color, take over the house without being overbearing, the curtains in all the rooms, the comforter in the master bedroom, the towels in the bathrooms, the door that leads outside from the kitchen, the pillows in the living room and carpet in the den all proudly wear the color that Will loves so much.

Nothing is too extravagantly decorated, since Sonny didn't want to go overboard. He wants Will to put his own touches in as well, so the décor in many of the rooms is minimalistic at the moment and will stay that way until Will gives his input and together they work to make this cute little house in the woods, their _home._

* * *

October passes in a blur, finishing touches for the big day and idle wedding talk at basically every turn and before either knows it it's a week into November and the wedding is a little over a month away.

Sonny's at the table in the kitchen doing some paperwork for Common Grounds and Will is in the bedroom on his laptop. It's a lazy day to say the least but Sonny can tell something is up with Will, you can't be with someone for over 3 years and not notice when they have something important to say. Will tends to wear his heart on his sleeve when something is eating at him and this time was no different, he'd been walking around with that lost look that broke Sonny's heart a little more every time he saw for about a week now and still nothing. Sonny's learned that it doesn't help in these situations to push but rather let Will come to him because he will, he always does.

He hears Will moving around in the bedroom, shuffling around almost like he's pacing and few minutes later he's made his way out towards Sonny, hovering in the threshold between the living room and kitchen, fidgeting and antsy like he always got before he bared his soul.

Sonny has the passing thought that maybe he's about to call off the wedding. Maybe he doesn't want to get married after all; maybe this isn't what he wants…maybe _I'm _not what he wants. Sonny's stomach churns violently at this thought and for a few moments he physically can't breathe, then Will clears his throat and he's brought back to the land of the living, and _hey_ he can breathe again.

"I want to change my name," Will rushes out, hands wringing together nervously and _what?_

"What," Sonny's confused, he doesn't know what Will's talking about and right now he's actually more concerned with the fact that his fiancé looks like he might pass out.

"I want to change my name," Will reiterates his previous statement, and honestly it doesn't make much more sense to Sonny the second time he's hearing it. Will takes a deep steadying breath before taking a step further into the room, closer to Sonny who's watching him with an expression of pure confusion.

Will smiles softly and takes another step forward, "I want to be the other Mr. Kiriakis."

_Oh._

Sonny stands from his chair, shock replacing the confusion on his face because they hadn't even talked about that. Honestly with everything else, the flurry of wedding details and doting family members, the concept of whose name they would keep, if they changed their names at all that is, slipped his mind, until now that is. Shock is replaced by elation almost immediately. A myriad of emotions are flitting across his features all of a happy nature.

To say Sonny's thrilled would be a huge understatement. He's on cloud fucking nine, floating, flying, positively _soaring_. Actually he's very much turned on by this confession and Will's bashful blush and come-hither doe eyes are screaming that he knew this was exactly what his declaration would do to Sonny, _the little imp._

He is across the room, lips on Will's the younger men tightly in his arms before either could bat an eyelash. He picks Will up quickly, swallowing the breathy laugh that leaves his mouth and carries him to the bedroom without having to open his eyes, body on auto pilot all the way to the bed.

...

Later that night as a comfortable silence fills the bedroom, Sonny tests Will's new name out on his tongue, drawing giggles from Will who seems to be as in love with the sound of it as Sonny is.

_William Robert Kiriakis. _

_Damn._

_How long until the wedding?_

* * *

"So you ready to do this," Chad asks with a smile over counter of the coffeehouse one rainy December afternoon about a week before the wedding.

Sonny nods his head in response as a goofy grin takes over his face. Chad chuckles at his best friend, knowing even without Sonny saying the words that this, with Will is all he's ever wanted and he's counting the minutes until Will is finally his.

"I'm really happy for you man," Chad says as he claps Sonny on the arm over the counter. "You two are just so good together and well…I've known you a long time but I've known Will longer and I can promise you Sonny that Will has never been happier than he is with you. He's really Will when he's with you. I honestly think you saved him, in so many ways you saved him and maybe he saved you too, I don't know. I'm just really glad that you too have each other." Sonny listens with rapt attention as he and Chad have a brotherly moment in the busy coffeehouse. He doesn't say anything because Chad doesn't look like he's finished so he waits with a smile, the smile he gets when he or anyone else talks about _his_ Will.

"You two just have this amazing way of loving each other and just, you just fit together so effortlessly. If all of us could love with even an ounce of how you and Will love each other, we'd all be with the same person for the rest of our lives, devoted and happy and completely over the moon."

Chad is emotional about very few things in his life, so this Chad is new albeit completely welcome and appreciated. He's mastered the art of being a DiMera and he carries the attitude that comes with his blood with all the sureness that even Stefano couldn't shake a stick at, so this, Sonny thinks, is totally okay with him.

"I just hope you know what a lucky son of a bitch you are, both of you."

Sonny and Chad share a laugh, Sonny nods his head, "I know man, and you're right I'm the luckiest guy alive. Thanks Chad, truly thank you, I am happy, so, so happy, I've never knew someone could be this happy." Chad comes around the counter to meet Sonny in a friendly hug; Sonny's eyes shining in thanks to any heavenly powers that exist for all the wonderful, amazing ways he's been blessed in his life.

"Uh-oh should I be worried," a light laugh bubbles from behind them. They pull apart and turn to see a smirking Will. Chad catches the brief flicker of anxiety in his blue eyes, likes he's actually wondering if he should be nervous…_doesn't he know Sonny wouldn't know how to live without him. _They all remember when they'd tried that a while back, it was stupid and foolish and it didn't work at all. They simply didn't work without the other but it took being apart, miserable and alone for a few weeks for them to see that, for them to run back into each others arms and hang on with the intention of never letting each other go again.

Sonny approaches Will, takes his hands in his own, lacing their fingers together while he presses his forehead against Will's whispering something that Chad doesn't catch. He thinks it must've been an affirmation, confirmation regarding Sonny's feelings considering how brightly Will's smile becomes, how his cheeks flush and his eyes flick away from Sonny's shyly. Chad finds it endearing how absolutely adorable they are, especially Will, his innocence and vulnerability make how utterly love-sick he is that much sweeter, that much more pronounced.

Sonny tilts his head to nuzzle his nose against Will's and then they're kissing. Will sighs softly as their lips move together, moving his hands to rest on Sonny's chest through his black button down shirt. Sonny's hands gentle on each side of Will's neck as Chad watches the younger of the two collapse slightly pressing impossibly closer, seeming to melt under Sonny's lips like he's trying to slip within Sonny, so he'll be warm and safe and loved forever. So his heart can thrum happily alongside Sonny's for the rest of their days as a constant reminder of their boundless, unending love.

Chad stares at the two even as he feels slightly guilty, likes he's intruding on a moment that's so intimate and special no one should be experiencing it but Sonny and Will, still he can't tear his eyes away. They pull away and just stare at each other, deeply, nothing but love and adoration filling up their eyes, as the world around them falls away. Chad thinks that these two lucky bastards have a love for the ages; you can see it just in the way they look at one another that they're beyond smitten, completely head over heels, ridiculously in love.

His fingers are crossed that one day he'll find someone who will love him even of a fraction of how much his best friends love each other. Sonny smiles at Will soft and sweet and Will looks at Sonny like he hung the moon, the sun and the stars, like Sonny is the lamp that lights his world and if he turned away for even a moment his world would grow dark and he wouldn't be able to breathe. He believes in the idea of soul mates because of the love his best friends share. Chad has the brief thought that maybe, just maybe Abigail is his Sonny, his hopes are high and the idea makes him smile.

It's crazy the way they love and Chad is nothing but happy for his two best friends and the love, happiness and future they've found in each other.

* * *

Abigail's struggling to push Sonny from the Horton house where Will is spending the night because even though Sonny protested when spending the night before their wedding apart was suggested he had caved instantly when Will smiled softly at him whispering _I want to_. Now, however the two love birds didn't want to say goodbye.

Will chuckles from behind Abigail as her attempts are once again futile as Sonny wiggles from her grasp, spins around her smaller form to gather Will in his arms again. She really wants to be upset but the way Will is holding Sonny's face tenderly in his hands, the way their foreheads are pressed together and their eyes are closed, she couldn't possibly be angry watching that.

Will's whispering things to Sonny so gently that she makes herself look away as to not intrude on them any further, she has the quick thought that maybe she should give them a moment alone but then it's chased away by the thought that if she did that they'd escape to one of the many bedrooms in the house and she definitely wouldn't be getting Sonny out of there after that.

Will leaves a tender kiss on Sonny's lips, letting his mouth linger for a few moments, soft and closed mouth, loving with no intention of anything beyond. It's perfect.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Will sighs when they pull away but not apart, still very much entwined, "at our wedding." Will can't help but squeak, he has waited so long for this and finally, finally it was here. Tomorrow he's marrying the love of his life, the man of his dreams and they will spend forever, the rest of their lives just as completely in love as they are right at this very moment.

Sonny smiles warmly, kissing Will's cheek before he pulls away fully, taking Will's hands in his when Will whines softly at the loss of contact.

"I'll be the handsome one in the Tom Ford tuxedo at the end of the aisle," Sonny says with a cheeky grin that makes Will's pulse quicken.

Sonny slips away from Will before he can convince himself to stay.

He hugs Abigail tightly, kisses her on the cheek before, asking her to _take care of him for me, _softly enough that Will doesn't hear and Abigail's heart stutters briefly because these two are just opening her eyes to a whole new level of love and devotion. She winks at him as he opens the door behind him. He lingers in the doorway for a moment before turning around and sharing one last look with Will, blowing him a kiss, which Will catches in his right hand, holding it over his heart, they all laugh at how ridiculous the two are being, and then Sonny's gone, slipping out in the chilly December night leaving a burst of frosty air and a teary eyed Will in his wake.

Abigail rushes to comfort him, but knows there isn't much she can do, "We haven't spent a night apart in 3 years, I don't know how to sleep without him."

Abigail heart pinches at the pure vulnerability in Will's voice and at how utterly defeated he looks. She pulls him close and he collapses against her immediately. "It's only one night, after tomorrow you never have to be apart again." This sentiment is enough to make Will smile briefly and that's enough for Abigail. She tugs Will further into the house so they can watch movies and eat junk food and hopefully tucker Will out enough so that he's able to get a little bit of sleep. Abigail's hopes aren't high on that one but she'll blame the fact that Will couldn't sleep on sheer excitement, tomorrow was his wedding day after all.

* * *

The date had been set, invites sent out to every family member and friend they have, cake prepared to their liking, tuxes pressed and shoes shined, venue decorated, adorned to perfection, everything's set and ready to go.

Though their marriage won't be recognized in the eyes of the church, Eric offered to be their officiant because their marriage was recognized in the eyes of the state and their _love_ was recognized in _his_ eyes and that he had said was good enough for him. Will had cried during that lunch with his uncle, Sonny, Sami and Lucas at the pub. Thanking his uncle repeatedly, hugging him tightly because it truly meant so much to him, more then he'd ever be able to say.

A light snow began to fall the morning of the wedding, dusting the town of Salem in sparkling white by the time their early evening wedding rolled around.

December 18th.

Today was the day.

All those months of waiting and endless planning had led them to this; it was finally, _finally_ here.

The largest part of the park had been transformed into a magical garden, a little wonderland thanks to all the Horton women and Adrienne; the trees were laced with twinkling lights, the aisle of white rose petals was lined with candles of all shapes and sizes. Everything had been covered in a thin layer of white from the earlier snow fall added just another element of magic to this wonderful day.

A slight chill was in the air as the guest waited in their seats, holding little bags of glitter to be thrown at the couple but no one minded the temperature, if they did they didn't show it. Everyone seemed to be warmed by the warmth shining in Sonny's eyes as he waited at the top of the aisle for his groom to be.

The music starts to play and every one stands, turns to watch as Will and Sami come to stand at top of the aisle. Sonny's brothers pat him on the back, whispering how this is the smartest thing he's ever done, Sonny's reply simply being, _I know_. Allie and Sydney sprinkle glitter down the aisle, blushing when Sonny sends them a both a smile and a wink. Chad follows, then Johnny who runs to hug Sonny, who bends down to return the embrace just as tightly, once he's at the end of the aisle earning an endearing laugh from the people gathered. Johnny then gets picked up by Chad so he can see everything properly, 8 years old is great but not when everything else is at least 2 feet taller than you. All the men are wearing perfectly tailored tuxedos with black bow ties around their necks. Sonny's heart catches and he has to remind himself to breathe when he takes in the sight of Will in his tuxedo, he looks so good, so handsome, so..._perfect_.

Sami kisses Will's cheek before hugging them both tightly, tears already streaming down her face as she goes to sit in between Lucas and EJ who hands her his handkerchief with a small smile. No one can tear their eyes away from the couple at the nonexistent altar as Eric begins.

There isn't a dry eye in the room as the vows are exchanged because no one in attendance has ever witnessed to people love as purely, as deeply, and as wholeheartedly as Sonny and Will love each other and if their words don't capture it the matching looks of total adoration they're wearing definitely do. A single tear escapes the corner of Wills' eye as Sonny finishes his vows, which is quickly swiped away by the pad of Sonny's thumb.

The rings are exchanged, Sonny's matching Will's save for the inscription on the inside. His saying, _until Lonrach burns out._ Sonny's eyes fill with tears that had stayed away, surprisingly, to this point. "And long, long after," Will says softly as he slips the band onto Sonny's ring finger. Sonny's eyes flick up to the shimmering sky above them, just dark enough to see those beautiful twinkling stars, that his soon to be husband loves so much. When his gaze comes back down to rest on Will, the younger man's head is still tipped back admiring the sky with wonder and a lump forms in his throat as it hits him that this is it. They're a few short moments away from being married and it's without a doubt the best thing he's ever done. Like everything in his life so far has led him to this point, this is where he is meant to be, but he already knew that. He looks back to the sky and the stars that he's developed a love for through Will and he smiles at the thought that they can only go up from here even though he wants to doubt that anyone could ever fly higher than he is right now.

Will's smile is slightly sheepish and Sonny's gentle but knowing as Will's gaze falls away from the sky. The fact that the stars are out and shining, that they were twinkling down at them as they said their vows and promised themselves to each other for the rest of their lives makes this moment all the more special because when he breaks it down, which Sonny has many times already, that star, Will's star, Lonrach and that shooting star is really what led them here. Sure he probably would've asked eventually but wishing on that star gave him the courage to get his act together and just ask Will to marry him already, since in all honesty there would never be anyone better for him, Will was it for him and he knew that, he'd never doubted it, he had just needed a little push.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Illinois, I know pronounce you husband and…uh husband," Eric finishes with a chuckle earning one from his smiling nephew, Sonny and everyone else in attendance. "You may now kiss your groom."

Will grins widely as hops up making everyone laugh again because it's just so _Will_. Sonny pulls him closer by his hands, moving one to cup Will's face, "wishing on that star was the 2nd best thing I ever did," Sonny whispers just before their lips touch.

Will stutters and everyone waits with looks of wonder on their faces, holding their breath because why did they stop? Will tilts his head at curiously, "2nd thing," he breathes, "what was the first."

"Marrying you," Sonny whispers simply before closing the distance between them and kissing his husband soundly, wild cheers erupt around them but they're both too lost to care. Sonny's other arm snakes around Will's waist as Will's move around his neck and one settles on the lapel of his jacket. Sonny pulls away smiling at the fact that Will's eyes are still closed, he moves to kiss him one more time, dipping Will back a few degrees, effectively making the men cheer and the women swoon. Everyone claps, the men comfort the blubbering women as the try to deny their own tears, the mother's hug each other tightly and two families are joined together seamlessly like this was always how it was meant to be but no one had really seen it until now, thanks to Sonny and Will.

"I love you," Will sighs once he's been righted again. "And I love you," Sonny whispers, lacing their fingers together and making their way back down the aisle, glitter being tossed at them on their way, contagious smiles light up both of their faces as this wonderful feeling fills both of them up and threatens to carry them away.

_We're married. _

Will's star, no _their_ star actually starts shining a little brighter after that.

* * *

_a/n: One more part friends, stay tuned!_

_Love to all who review.  
_


	16. Those Stars They Shine For You

_This one goes out to my pal __**MistaBella**__, who's been such a huge help during this whole story. The wedding night idea was all hers so cred to her for that, and for writing some of the wedding night scene! So here's to you darling, and here's __**our story**__…finally!_

_I described the reception room the best I could, I'm really bad at that sort of thing. I had an awesome image in my head but…yeah you know how that goes. And I think the star thing sort of went to pot in this chapter, I was feeling like it was overkill so I tried to tone it down, hope nobody minds._

_One last thing…ready for this…SMUT! WilSon lemons make the world go 'round…or at least my world. This chapter simply oozes sex from every single one of its orifices and that makes me so happy! Yes! I'm so excited, okay go, read, enjoy and let me know what you think because I NEED to know! :)_

* * *

**Those Stars They Shine For You.**

The crowd of bouncing, buzzing bodies quieted when Cameron, the 'DJ' came over the sound system to announce the arrival of the newlyweds.

"Hey everyone, if you'll all quiet down please, it is my great pleasure to…what? No Chad, stop it…give it back yeah I got it, I'm doing it right now, okay shh. What!" Cam hissed into the microphone making everyone snicker quietly as he and Chad began wrestling for the microphone. "We'll do it together okay…" Everyone laughed again as Chad's face lit up as he joined Cameron on the stage.

"Okay it is our great pleasure to introduce to you the newlyweds, Mr. Jackson and William Kiriakis." The two men say grinning into the microphone as the ballroom of Chez Rouge erupts into cheers and applause.

Will and Sonny enter the ballroom eyes alight with joy, smiles threatening to split their faces, fingers laced together as they take in the warm, rowdy welcome they're receiving. They both take a moment to take in the reception area, the ballroom slash dining room of Chez Rouge having been transformed into something that is quite literally otherworldly.

Strings of alternating shimmering silver stars and soft white lights hang from the ceiling, casting a dim glow on the room, glinting of the occasional sparkling star on this surface or that. Will's half expecting to tip his head back and find the pocketed face of the moon shining down at him. The tables covered in dark navy blue, the chairs a satiny white, tied in the back with silver bows. The flowers of varying shades of blue and white every few feet across the table intricately woven together in their vases as white candles of every shape and size litter the surface of the one long banquet table and the borders of the large room.

They're walking over to their mothers who have arms outstretched for a congratulatory hug when the opening bars of their first dance song starts playing through the room.

All eyes whip to Cameron who is looking like he's contemplating killing his best friend as he stares down a sheepish looking Chad. Maggie and Kate fix both of them with a warning glare because the first dance wasn't supposed to happen until later in the evening. Cam is able to hit the music to stop it from playing but still shrinks back slightly because he knew he shouldn't have let Chad up here.

Maggie calms when Sonny comes up behind and places a warm hand on her shoulder shaking his head with a fond smile and then he's turning back to Will who just looks confused.

He extends a hand to the blonde who blushes but takes the hand to be taken for their first spin around the dance floor. Sonny throws a thumbs up to Cam and Chad as a go ahead to start the song again and within seconds the opening chords of 'Amazed' by Lonestar are flowing through the room making all the family and friends gathered melt because no song could work better for these two.

_Every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me is almost more than I can take._

Sonny pulls Will close, one arm wrapped securely around his back the other fixing their fingers so they're laced together and resting on Sonny's chest.

_Baby when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me. And it just blows me away._

Will's eyes fall shut as he sags into Sonny, letting his husband lead the way in their first dance as a married couple.

_I don't know how you do what you do. I'm so in love with you._

Bodies swaying back and forth, foreheads pressed together, noses nestled snug side by side. Sonny whispers the words of along with the lyrics, making Will press closer as a gentle smile tilts his lips.

_I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side, forever and ever._

The fathers smile and the mothers sigh through their tears as they cling to one another. Sonny kisses Will's cheek softly. Blue eyes flutter open looking lovingly up that the man rocking them gently in the center of the dimly lit ballroom.

_I want to spend the whole night in your eyes._

Blue meets brown and then they're kissing softly, quickly before they pull away to look at each other once more. Sonny's arm tightens just barely, tugging Will that much closer. So close that the lapels of their tuxedos disappear between them.

_I'm so in love with you it just keeps getting better._

Will disentangles their fingers, takes back his hand to throw his arms around Sonny's shoulders, clinging to him tightly, hanging on desperately as he fit his body firmly to Sonny's whose arms wrap around Will's back, tightly securing their forms together. Like a lifeline, an anchor, a security blanket, a soft beam of light that's keeping them there, keeping them safe, keeping them warm and happy and loved. Two bodies becoming one as they dance in front of everyone they love, everyone they hold dear.

_Every little thing that you do, every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you._

The crowd starts cheering again as the song comes to a close but neither man breaks away. The music of the ballad fades away, a an upbeat party song takes its place, the drinks start flowing and the guests go back to mingling as Will and Sonny refuse to leave the safe, warm confines of each other's arms.

…

"Well that didn't go at all like we planned, I'm sorry that-" Maggie sighs to the newly married couple once they've made their way over to her table.

"Maggie stop it, it was perfect, absolutely perfect," Sonny assures her with a soft smile and an arm around her back. She returns the smile while leaning into the black haired man, then turning her eyes to Will who's standing right next to Sonny, so close that it should probably be uncomfortable but they both look completely content. He smiles and nods in agreement with the other, takes his hand before leaning over him to press a kiss to Maggie's cheek.

"I wouldn't have wanted it any other way," Will says as he pulls away. He moves around to wrap his arm around Maggie's other side, and then they're pulling each other into a bit of a group hug. The embrace radiating love and warm togetherness—just two of the wonderful emotions filling the room, bringing everyone closer, and creating a family.

She squeezes both of their hands and then they're walking away, fingers intertwined, arms swinging between their bodies. She watches as Sonny turns his head to look at Will, she can see his smile stretch across his profile as he gazes at his husband like he's given him the world, which in Sonny's eyes he probably has. Maggie sees Will turn to catch Sonny staring at him, sees him swat playfully at Sonny's arm then smile slightly before nuzzling his head into Sonny's neck.

Maggie knows she's been around a long time; she's witnessed a lot in her life. She's seen many people she knows, people she cares about, people she calls family fall in and out of love, it's just a part of life but she knows, with the utmost certainty that what those two have, what they've found in each other will last them a lifetime.

Maggie feels the tears starting to sting the back of her eyes, _not again_ she sighs internally. She makes her way over to the nearest group of people, smiling gratefully when she sees Jen and Abigail among them, glad she won't have to cry alone.

…

Will watches quietly from where he's standing with his Aunt Hope, Uncle Bo, Aunt Jennifer, Abigail, Dan and his Dad, Ciara was there a moment ago but he assumes she went off to raid the candy bar set up near the cake with Johnny, Sydney, and Allie. He smiles softly when he sees Sonny smiles widely at something his Uncle Vic just said, he feels tears forming when Victor pats Sonny on the back, and his husband looks like he's going to burst with joy. He laughs to himself as Sonny turns a handshake into a hug, laughing again when Sonny laughs at something his Uncle must have said during their embrace.

He's happy for many reasons, but right now he's happy because Sonny seems happy. Happy that the man Sonny admires, looks up to, and loves like a second father seems proud of Sonny and that makes Will proud. Will loves that Sonny has such an amazing family, that they all love him so fiercely and support him in everything they do. It took Will's family a little longer but they're there now and that's what matters.

He hears someone say his name but he doesn't want to acknowledge it because that would mean turning away from his love who is on the other side of the room. He isn't next to him right now so he'll settle for watching him, and if it's creepy he really doesn't care, he's in love and it hurts to be away from him, so he'll watch him if that's the only thing he can have.

Someone taps him on the shoulder and he turns to see Sonny's older brothers standing there mingling with his family, drinks in hand, smiles on their faces.

Alex wraps the arm holding his drink around Will's shoulder the other hand reaching to pat Will on the chest. He nods at Jason; Sonny's other brother who starts to speak, in a tone softer than Will had ever heard from the rowdy 31 year old. "Will you know we like you, and if you don't…well we like you. Sonny hasn't dated many people but you are by far our favorite. We," Jason gestures between Alex and himself, "haven't always been there for Sonny and being so much older than him we weren't always around but seeing him today, seeing him with you showed us that he didn't need our presence to find his way in the world."

"Not that we would've been much help…bad role models and all," Alex says low enough that only Will catches it, making them both smile. Alex changes his tone so the whole group can hear him, "What Jason is trying so eloquently to get across is that we're really happy that our brother has you. You make him happy and that's all we've ever wanted for our little bro, so thanks for giving that to him. And," Alex moves so Jason can wrap his arm around Will's other side, "Welcome to the family Will, we're really happy to have you."

Will returns their hug, trying to blink back his tears as he hears his family around him 'aww' sweetly at the exchange, this day really couldn't get much better.

"You're not scaring him are you," Sonny's voice cuts through the group, making his brother's chuckle as they let Will go and push him towards their younger brother's open and awaiting arms. Sonny gathers him up and pulls him close, relief evident in his eyes when Will promises him that his brother's most definitely did not scare him, quite the opposite actually.

"Chill little bro, we were just welcoming him to the family, right Jase," Alex smiles, bright and genuine, Sonny looks skeptical but forgets the feeling entirely as Will kisses his cheek softly, smiling at him as he nods his head.

Alex and Jason start to walk away, but Will stops them, "Thank you," he says to them and the three of them smile, leaving Sonny left out and a little shocked. Sonny brother's each hug Will one more time before pulling their brother in as well. "You've got a great guy here Jax," Sonny visibly cringes at the nickname from his childhood, "Don't do anything to fuck it up."

Everyone laughs and Will wraps an arm around Sonny's waist to force him closer. Sonny looks at Will before answering his brothers, not taking his eyes off the man in his arms, "I won't."

…

A knife clinks against the side of a wine glass, signifying the start of the toasts. Sami and Lucas stand up from their seats, glasses in hand and eyes turn to watch and listen with rapt attention. At the head of the long table Sonny moves his chair closer to Will's, wrapping his arm around the back as Will leans impossibly closer to him. Sonny presses a kiss to Will's temple before they both focused their attention back on Will's parents.

"First of all I'd like to say," Sami managed before the water in her voice became evident. She cleared her throat, sniffling as Lucas touched her back with a smile that was nearly as watery as Sami's. "We're so proud of you Will, and happy doesn't even begin to describe how we feel for you and Sonny. And though I know you two won't have any problem doing this, and you'll never forget what you mean to each other but promise me you'll cherish each other. You'll hold each other close all the days of your lives because not everyone is fortunate enough to find what you two have, just love each other always. You good, you want to add anything," Lucas asks Sami who seems to have quelled her weeping for the moment, she nods her head.

"I love you both; you know I do so here's to you and a long happy life together. And Sonny you take care of my baby okay," Sami squeaks as she walks around the table to meet Sonny in an embrace that he's already on his feet for.

Adrienne and Justin say their piece, leaving everyone a little misty eyed as Adrienne apologizes to Will for all the times she felt he was wrong for her son. Saying how she's never been more wrong about something and someone in her whole life and she's never been more happy to call someone family. Sonny's never hugged his mother so tight in all his life.

The best men take their turn, Chad keeping in light and playful while Sonny's brothers take their turn at embarrassing their little brother a bit by recalling a few childhood memories that make everyone laugh, Sonny glares and Will falls a little more in love.

"So does this mean Sonny's our brother now too," Sydney asks Sami with bright wide eyes.

"Yes it does," EJ chuckles while running a hand through the little girls curls.

"Yay," the three little kids yell while Sydney pipes up to add, "I have 3 big brothers now."

Majority of the guests watch with hallmark smiles as the three little ones high five, missing how the two at the top of the table fall away from this world, retreating back into each other like they've been since the moment they said 'I do.'

…

"Time to cut the cake," Johnny yells to the bustling room, effectively gaining everyone's attention. "CAKE," Allie squeals a few feet away. Will and Sonny manage to tear their eyes away from each other and pull their heads apart from where they were nestled together, pressed up against each other at the head of the table.

Johnny, Allie and Sydney pull at the sleeves of the two men's jackets until they're up and making their way over to the 4 tiered cake, covered in dark blue fondant. The silver cut out stars of all different sizes start out heavy in volume at the base of the cake, dissipating towards the top. They both laugh, leaning into each other when they see the cake topper. Two figurines, replicas of Will and Sonny both in tuxedos sitting crossed legged on the top of the cake, the Will figure resting on Sonny's shoulder, both of their heads inclined back as if staring at the sky.

The 3 kids, well actually 4 Ciara having joined them, bouncing excitedly next to them whoop and holler when they finally slice through the sugary confection. Johnny asks what kind of cake it is earning an incredulous look from his older brother, '_right chocolate_,' Johnny laughs sending everyone within earshot into a round of laughter.

They feed each other a bite of cake lovingly, opting out of the mashing it in each other's face.

"You two are no fun," Chad huffs at them after he's been given his piece of chocolate, chocolate and oh yeah more chocolate cake. Earning him a swat across the chest from Abigail and a laugh from Cameron, Sonny's brothers, Dan, Brady and Melanie, who surprised her friend's by coming home for their wedding. "What happened to the cake smearing, it's a wedding ritual."

"I'd be too tempted to lick it off him if we did that," Sonny says smoothly without missing a beat. Smiling while looking a bit guilty when Will coughs, choking quickly on his bite on cake before swallowing, doing his best to glare at his husband though he looks far too embarrassed for it to look even remotely threatening.

Sonny breathes an apology near his ear, before repeating it again above Will's lips, waiting till he feels those lips quirk into a smile before sealing their mouths together. The fork Will was holding loosely between his fingers hits the deck but the noise is lost in the laughter of the friends surrounding them.

"Wanna dance," Sonny questions a breathless Will, who nods quickly, taking Sonny's hand before skipping out onto the dance floor.

Song after upbeat party song plays loudly through the room getting everyone to their feet. Will takes a moment to dance with both his sisters smiling widely when Sonny cuts in, to scoop Sydney up in his arms to take her for a spin around the floor, Sonny showing him for the countless times that night that he'd made the right decision, showing him why exactly he was so ready, so willing to spend the rest of his life with him.

They dance with their friends, then with their mom's breaking away from the group in favor of falling into each other when Something I Need by OneRepublic comes on.

The party goes on for what seems like hours before the newlyweds decide to take their leave to make the most of their remaining wedding night.

Their family and friends wave goodbye with cheerful smiles, the women begin to cry again as Sonny and Will hop into the awaiting car. Bags already in the trunk, Will having been under the assumption that they'd be spending the night at the swanky hotel just a town over being completely unaware that his new husband has other plans.

"Well this is a surprise," Will sighs as the stroll through the snow blanketed park, already knowing where they're heading. Sonny takes his bag, slinging it over his shoulder before taking Will's now free hand and leading him deeper, deeper until they're almost to the meadow.

"Wait until you see the real surprise," Sonny smiles, basking in Will's confused expression. "I've always told you that you'll always have a home with me that I want to be your home and now I can be."

Sonny pulls them to a stop and Will's face falls, transforming into stunned silence.

"Welcome home," Sonny says softly. Will's head whips to him, then to the house then back again.

"This is ours," Will squeaks, breath catching in his throat. He brings a hand to cover his mouth as his eyes fill with water. He begins to shake his head slowly back and forth and Sonny brings him closer, hugging him a bit awkwardly with his free arm.

"I can't believe you did this," Will whispers against Sonny's shoulder where he's buried his head, tears sliding slowly down his cheeks.

"Is it okay," the older man wonders with a gentle smile when Will picks his head up to meet his.

"It's like a fairytale; it's so perfect…thank you."

Sonny kisses him softly before using their still linking fingers to pull Will towards the house, up the stone path the workers created up the edge of the tree line to the front porch. Will's fingers run reverently across the writing on the sign hanging on the gate, _The Kiriakis's_.

He struggles to catch his breath as Sonny takes him through the house, he tries to take in everything, how Sonny used all his favorite things, his favorite colors, his favorite fabrics, he evens picks up on his favorite smell as they walk through the house, _sandalwood and leather. _His brains seems to be on overload though.

"I can't believe you…you're amazing." Will whispers as Sonny shows him his favorite room, the master bedroom, complete with full suite bathe, large windows, dark blue accents paired with dark wood furniture and three large skylights that give them a perfect view of the night sky above them and more importantly, _the stars_.

Will decides that it's his turn, he needs to show Sonny how much he loves him, how much he means to him so he will.

"I have a surprise for you too," Will says a short while later pulling out of the hug he'd been previously wrapped in making his way over to his bag pulling out his iHome and iPod to set up on the mahogany bureau on the far side of the room.

"I was wondering why your bag was so heavy," Sonny remarks playfully, making Will blush as he arranges everything the way he wants. "So a surprise huh," Sonny hums lowly, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Sonny moves so he's pressed up against Will's back eager for this wedding night surprise, always ready and willing for whatever Will has to offer. The older man having no clue that this surprise does not include sex at least not yet it doesn't.

Will smirks because his gift will most definitely lead them where Sonny wants to go, to an endless night of passion, desire, and love as they consummate their marriage and commit themselves to each other completely. Will turns in Sonny's arms after he's set his iPod on the dock, "No Sonny, it doesn't come from _that _package, it's actually not a package at all."

Sonny looks only slightly disappointed, pouting a bit to make Will's heart beat a little faster. Will presses a little closer, "It's something I made for you," he twists to select the song he wants but doesn't start it yet. "I took a love song that would be magical for our private wedding dance. I re-worked the song to fit you, fit us. This song is perfect," Will pauses as he recalls the first time they had ever made love, remembering that Sonny had said it was perfect. "The only problem was that the genders in the song were wrong."

Will has successfully peaked Sonny's interest whose mind is buzzing with anticipation and excitement. "Okay Will so where exactly would you like to have this private dance."

"Right here, in our bedroom, by our bed with the man of my dreams who makes every moment in my life magical, with my husband's arms around me."

"Wait Will I thought it wasn't _that _kind of gift." Sonny's really confused now, more than ever. "Well I just think this gift will help complete this moment and complete us. It will wrap us up in our own little world. I want it to be perfect just like our first time. This time we can add magic to the word so that this moment, this time, our first time as husbands can be more than perfect, but rather magical perfection. Sonny you've lead my life in that perfect direction and tonight we can solidify that."

Sonny has one last question before he takes Will's hand to take the lead in this first private dance as husbands. Will puts the song on repeat and hits play, taking Sonny's hands when Sonny speaks up. "So Will how did you know that you'd be able to play song since it was my responsibility for the wedding night?"

Will wraps his arms around Sonny's neck before whispering to the other, "Magic."

The music flows softly from the speakers as the two continue swaying gently back and forth. Will's voice fills the room, Sonny's left speechless and with a dozen questions. How did Will do this, when, where…it's so professionally done. Will sees the questioning look and immediately knows what's running through Sonny's head but refuses to pull away so he just leans in closer to his partner, his husband.

They've been together for years now, but as boyfriends not as husbands so it's all so new to him and he's not ready to let go of this feeling that is already taking over him. "I went to Chicago to have it done professionally. You remember that day you said you had to spend with Abby about decorations for the coffee house a few weeks ago. Which I now know was actually about decorations for our bedroom. Anyway, I had already re-written the song for us, already practiced, so with John and Marlena's help I got into a recording studio and recorded the song. I had the song titled _'Could it be Magic-Sonny's remix'_ afterwards and did all the legal stuff that goes with doing a record. Just think what you can get done in such a short time when you have money to spare." Will looks around them as he tightens his arms around Sonny's shoulders; his gaze that's wandering around the room shows Sonny that he knows exactly where Sonny got the money to do all this. All the while Sonny listens intently to every word Will has to say as he enjoys the feeling of Will's melodic voice surrounding him. Will is everywhere all at once, it's wonderful and he loves it, he's in love with it and this moment. He's dreamy eyed as he watches Will.

Sonny knows he has the rest of his life to memorize the words Will's singing to him and he wants the back story, he wants to know everything but right now something is a bit more important, he needs something a bit more desperately than he needs information — _Will_, he needs Will.

"Will, wait stop, no more, I need…I need you, no more talking, need you now," it's a breathless plea. He needs Will, wants Will, wants Will to take the lead.

"Can we finish the song first," Will sighs to the other, who agrees quickly because he'd do anything for Will, he'd wait if that's what Will wanted but damn it all if he had to wait too much longer.

Will begins to whisper along with the music as the song continues, Sonny becoming marginally more lightheaded as the song goes on. He slyly inches them towards the bed and soon the song was over and they were falling slowly to the mattress, Will on top, not at all upset about Sonny's actions rather excited because he couldn't really wait either.

They strip each other out of their tailored suits slowly, hands caressing heated skin, eyes wandering with a mix of love and desire darkening their depths. Will's about to hop off the bed to gather what he needs from his bag but Sonny stills his movements with a hot arm around his waist and an even hotter kiss to his already kiss bruised lips.

"Sonny," Will moans into Sonny's lips, "I need, need lube, condom…" Sonny shakes his head quickly, "Top drawer, bedside table," Will looks at him with a spiked eyebrow but stretches over to the table anyway, finding lube but no condoms. His eyebrows spike again and Sonny smirks up at him.

"No condom, don't need it, need you, all of you nothing in the way." Sonny gasps out hot between them, stoking Will's fire even more and making him flush all over. Will seals his lips over Sonny's tasting a mix of sweet, salty and something that is distinctly Sonny. He can feel Sonny hard against his stomach as he moves his way down Sonny's neck, who raises his hips eager from some sort of friction, relief, _anything_.

Will's tongue moves to swirl around a tan nipple that's already peaked and hardened into a nub from his previously questing fingers. He isn't expecting Sonny to object so he's shocked when Sonny says no to his actions. His eyes show he's hurt and Sonny quickly surges up to kiss away his sadness, "No foreplay, need you now Will, please." Sonny's desperation for this, for him makes Will so hot he couldn't deny Sonny even if he tried, not that he would.

Will's hands move to caress the backs of Sonny's thighs, pulling them apart so his legs fall open against the soft bed beneath them. Their lips work together, move together, slide together as Will slips a slick finger into his husband, tight and hot because Will rarely tops.

Sonny hisses at the intrusion and Will stiffens for fear he's hurt the man beneath him. Will's eyes search brown finding nothing but love and trust, so he continues. He moves the finger in a little deeper making Sonny whimper quietly. Oh God that sound, Will goes a little faster after that, his movements becoming a bit more frantic but still just as driven by love as before. Two fingers and Sonny is panting, sweating and mewling on the bed. Three fingers and Sonny is wrecked, desperate, and needy and Will is so hard it's painful.

Will pushes inside with a sighed '_I love you,' _smiling softly at the thought that Sonny is past coherent thought already. The dark haired man nods his head while wrapping his arms around Will's neck and pulling him down for a kiss. Everything is white and hot, everything feels like it's on fire, from his fingers to his toes, nothing is passing through his head but _Will, Will, Will_. _Will_ is on a loop in his head, everything is Will, the fire blazes on consuming him as Will slides in and out, filling him up repeatedly, stretching him, branding him with his body. He's surrounded and sinking, ten feet under and still falling, he feels like he's breaking and exploding when Will hits that little bundle of nerves inside him. He sees stars, twinkling lights behind his eyes as he flies willingly over the edge with Will right behind him.

"I love you," Sonny gasps as he comes over their stomachs, his body shaking violently from the single most intense orgasm he's ever experienced in his life and he didn't even need to be touched rather reaching that peak from Will and Will alone, filling him up, bringing him in and loving him so completely. Coming from the sheer level of love he feels for the man who's inside of him and the love that he can't even comprehend surrounding him right now.

Will rests his head against Sonny's before pulling him up and into a kiss, humming warmly against his lips. Both panting, heads spinning, eyes drooping, fighting to stay open so they don't have to stop looking at each other, "That was amazing," Sonny can only hum in agreement to Will's words, still completely knackered from that mind blowing orgasm his _husband_ just gave him.

"Love you," Will whispers against Sonny's temple as he rolls to the side and snuggles into the older man.

"Mmm, love you more."

…

Sonny emerges from the bathroom to a stark naked Will sprawled out on his back across the bed, staring up through the skylight directly above the bed at the stars still twinkling against the night sky.

He lowers himself to the mattress, crawling up to Will until he's lying propped on his elbow staring down at the blonde. "You happy," Sonny asks, maybe it's a stupid question but he really wants to know, needs to know. He's actually really curious.

Will's face turns pink and his lips turn up in a bright smile, his blue eyes that are exuding pure happiness flick to Sonny's, "Yes I'm happy." He rolls so he's facing Sonny, "I'm so, so happy," he breathes as he presses his lips to the other's, "So happy," he says again and again and again until it's a mantra and Sonny believes him.

"Are you okay," Will sighs when they pull away, Sonny knowing to what he's referring to. "I'm more than okay, it was wonderful, perfect actually. I've never come without any sort of stimulation but it was extraordinary and you did that. You've made me the happiest man alive today."

"And it's only the beginning," Will giggles as Sonny pulls him closer. Will rolls in Sonny's arms so his back is flush with Sonny's chest.

Sonny's fingers grasp Will's hand, rings clinking together in the still room. Warm lips are moving over the back of Will's neck sending shivers down his spine making him burrow further into Sonny's warmth. Sonny feels Will squirm against him as he adds a bit more pressure to his kisses, he smiles when Will relaxes back into him but his fingers tighten around his own making their rings clink together again, sending a flash of heat through Sonny.

Sonny lifts his head slightly and presses his lips to the side of Will's neck. Will shudders against him, tilts his head to the side, giving Sonny more skin to love. Sonny can see from his new position that Will's eyes are closed and a smile is tugging at his lips. He kisses down his jaw, sucking by his chin and fingers that had relaxed in his own tighten again.

He moves back up, sucking with more pressure behind Will's ear making the man in his arms sigh his name softly. Sonny responds with a content hum as he noses along the shell of Will's ear. Will's head turns just enough for Sonny to capture his lips. Sonny removes his hand from Will's grip to cup his cheek, "Make love to me," Will sighs when he pulls away, breath moving between them. Will barely catches Sonny's smile before the other man is burying his head and kissing Will's neck again.

One arm wraps around Will's shoulders, holding him close as the other falls over Will's waist, reconnecting their fingers.

Sonny uses the hand that's tangled with Will's to pull Will's top leg up so it's bent close to his body. He leaves Will's hand clutching his knee and then his hand is moving back to tease at the puckered muscle of Will's hole with his finger. His middle finger runs over Will's hole a few times before sliding in digit by tortuous digit.

Will whimpers as the finger slips in and out of his body, his head falling back against Sonny's shoulder.

Sonny doesn't tear his eyes away from Will the whole time, watches as a bead of sweat rolls down his temple, watches as Will's Adam's apple bobs as he swallows violently. Watches as Will's hand clutches a little tighter to his knee that he's still holding snug to his chest, watches as his nails leave crescent shaped indents behind as Sonny scissors three fingers inside Will.

Will's breathing halts momentarily as Sonny's slick member slides inside him. Sonny's balls deep inside of him and still Will wishes his leg would bend further so Sonny could go deeper. Their fingers find each other again, beams of moonlight filtering through the windows glint of their wedding bands, making them twinkle like two matching stars.

Breathing becomes more and more difficult, more uneven as Sonny continues to roll his hips into Will's, forcing his way into Will each time, making a place for himself inside his husband. Sonny leaves kisses and teeth marks up and down Will's throat and across his shoulders before Will decides he should be doing something with his mouth other than gasping repeatedly and turns his head to the side, a heavy lulling weight against Sonny's shoulder as their lips find each other in a heated kiss. Will's eyes lock with Sonny's; he's effectively losing himself in the older man, tearing up as Sonny hits that spot inside him, but not because it hurts rather it feels better than it ever has and he didn't know someone could be this incredibly, crazy, stupid in love with somebody. His fingers squeeze Sonny's impossibly tight as he reaches his limit, drowning in an orgasm like no other, also having climaxed without being touched.

_Married…husbands…yeah maybe that's it._

"So you excited?" Will wonders as he flops down onto the couch in the private Kiriakis jet. Smile nearly splitting his face because he's so proud of himself for having kept the destination of their honeymoon a secret this whole time.

"Very excited, it's our honeymoon. But I'm a little nervous; you know I don't like secrets."

"This lack of control is good for you though," Will chuckles as he leans against Sonny's side, legs pulled up under himself on the couch. "And besides you trust me right, so you know it's not going to be bad, I'd never plan something I thought you wouldn't enjoy."

Sonny visibly calms as his eyes meet Will's, he's leaning in to kiss his husband when Bradley, their pilot and an old family friend comes into the cabin to announce that they'll be taking off shortly. They thank him and then he's gone shutting the cabin's sound proof door behind him. Will climbs into Sonny's lap saying something about _no interruptions_. Yeah that sounds great but…

Will holds up a remote at Sonny's silence, telling him that no one will disturb them unless they press this button asking them for something. Sonny's smile and eyes turn dark as he grasps Will's hips tightly in his hands, stretching up to capture his lips in a bruising kiss.

Take off is lost on them.

He pulls away a while later leaving Will flushed and breathless before asking seductively if Will wanted to join the Mile High Club, to which Will's only answer is to reconnect their lips while blindly attacking Sonny's pants with quick fingers.

Their clothes create a pile on the floor in front of the couch as Sonny moves over Will's pliant form.

Sonny slowly works his fingers into Will one by one as Will's body bends and flexes under him, a contortionist of sorts as Sonny stretches his body. Sonny takes Will's mouth in a slow, deep kiss as he enters him inch by deliciously slow inch. He thrusts slowly, making short little rotations of his hips that do next to nothing to satisfy the thrashing Will beneath him. "You're evil," Will groans in frustration.

Sonny can't help the laugh that leaves his lips but he ups his pace anyways. Balanced on his forearms on either side of Will's head, he slams his hips home a few times, laughing again when Will gasps for Sonny to touch him.

He snakes a hand between their vibrating bodies, fingers crooked so they catch as they rack down Will's smooth torso to where Will wants him. He thumbs the head of Will's cock, wrapping his hand around it stroking three times in quick succession. Will's body arches and bends backwards as his head smacks back to one of the plush throw pillows, he's clutching desperately at Sonny's shoulders, clumsily trying his damndest to bring them closer.

"Okay, okay, you're only…only mildly immoral."

For that Sonny increases his pace even more, hitting Will's prostate on every thrust, squeezing his hand around Will's cock until it's almost painful. When Will comes it's breathless and beautiful his body arching and sweaty, as Sonny continues to pound into his softening, sensitive body both gasping their love for each other as they hit 5,281 feet.

"Does it count if you're not in the bathroom…" Will wonders a while later, making Sonny chuckle fondly.

"We could always go again just in case," Sonny whispers against Will's wild blonde hair.

The younger man sighs before snuggling further into Sonny, whose arms wrap around Will's body just a little bit tighter, nuzzling his face into Sonny's collarbone with a muffled _later_.

…

They're sharing one of the recliners, feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries while sipping champagne, which apparently Will isn't a fan of judging by the face he pulled after tasting it, and playing with each other's fingers when Bradley comes on the speaker system to tell they'll be touching down in about an hour.

Will squeals as he wiggles against Sonny in his excitement, who smiles and kisses his forehead gently.

"Can I know where we're going now," Sonny asks with a mock frustration heavy in his voice. Will smiles before taking Sonny's face in his hands and kissing him deeply. If it was supposed to be a distraction, it was a damn good one.

"Tahiti," Will whispers in Sonny's ear, pulling away with a smirk that sets his eyes on fire.

Sonny's impressed, Will can tell.

"I've never been to Tahiti."

"I know," Will laughs, "That was the point, but don't think you'll be doing anything but pleasuring me for the next 14 days."

That's enough to get Sonny _really_ excited.

_Why would he want to be doing anything else, honestly?_

…

A boat drops them off at a little island a few miles off the coast of Bora Bora. It can't be one of the major resort islands, because it's not nearly big enough but Sonny saves his questions till after the workers drop their bags off inside, ask if they need anything else, congratulate them, and board their boat again.

Sonny figures that they have this whole island to themselves but how?

"The DiMera's own this island, I didn't believe it either but here it is. EJ offered it to me for our honeymoon and it's freakin' Tahiti so naturally I said yes."

"So this whole island is ours for two weeks."

"Yep," Will says popping the 'p,' "all ours, we don't even have to leave, they'll bring anything we need straight here."

"Hmm," Sonny takes a step closer to Will who's eyes are already darkening, "What do you want to do first."

Will pulls a face like he's deep in thought about it before he's taking off through the back of the house yelling '_beach' _the whole way.

Sonny follows after him with a smile, heat pooling in his stomach as he eyes the trail of clothes will left behind. Sonny's at the back porch, looking for Will when he sees a pale backside streaking down the sand, diving into the surf completely naked and sinfully alone.

Sonny's down their private beach and stripping out of his clothes, making his way slowly towards Will who's surfaced and is watching him raptly with a cheeky grin across his face.

He dives into the bluest water he's ever seen, so blue it would rival Will's eyes if Will's eyes weren't Sonny's favorite color. When he comes back up next to Will he shakes the water from his hair and wraps an arm around Will's back, kissing the breath right out of him as he wraps his legs around Sonny's waist. Will makes a simply to die for keening sound in the back of his throat and rolls his hips against Sonny's.

Sonny rolls his hips right back making Will groan deeply, dropping his head back as Sonny kisses a line down his throat, sucking a mark into existence at the base of Will's throat. Will mumbles something that sounds a lot like Sonny's name and clutches the back of his head as Sonny sucks a nipple into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth before licking his way across the salty skin to the other nipple.

Will sighs about _how good Sonny is, but he wants, no needs more._ Sonny moves his fingers in circles against the back of Will's thighs that are squeezing around Sonny's middle to keep himself upright, in Sonny's arms.

He begins leaving kisses on the underside of Will's jaw, who tilts his head back to allow Sonny more access, mewling to the heavens, the darkening sky.

Sonny loves when Will gets like this, needy and desperate but still soft and willing, beautiful, breathless and so fucking _giving_. He's effortless and stunning in a way he doesn't allow himself to be around other people and Sonny thanks his lucky stars that it's he who gets to see Will like this, him and nobody else.

The older man finishes with Will's neck and moves on, taking an ear lobe between his teeth and tugging as he reaches between them to take Will in his hand. The blonde lets out a deep whoosh of air at the first tug, then another when Sonny presses against the head with his thumb. Will squirms against him when he feels Sonny's erection pressing itself between Will's cheeks. Sonny's moving his hips back and forth rubbing his erection along the crease of Will's ass again and again. He knows Will's enjoying it if the soft gasping sounds he's making and the way he's chanting, _Sonny, oh Sonny please, there, there oh God_, over and over is anything to go by.

Will's hips continue to rut forward, and up against Sonny's abs repeatedly, a bit more erratically now as he clings to Sonny's shoulders, hands looking for purchase, something to ground him and keep him there. Sonny picks up the speed of his hand, twisting and pumping rapidly as he goes back to mouthing at Will's neck.

Will finally comes after a few quick flicks of Sonny's wrists, collapsing into Sonny from the sheer force of it, Sonny's arms the only thing keeping him from drifting away with the tides and quite possibly sinking, but Sonny doesn't like to that thought _at all_ so he wraps his arms tighter, pushing those thoughts from his mind as he gasps out his release against the side of his husbands neck.

A while later they stumble up the beach towards their home away from home, already wrapped back around each other as the first star makes itself known, glittering against the still fading sky.

…

On their fifth day they have sex on the beach. Deciding quickly that it's ridiculously overrated, finding sand later in places it should never, _ever_ be.

The only plus being that it was night time, so the stars they got to watch after they'd collapsed next to each other made up for the rest of the experience.

…

They fall into a routine, an easy, wonderful routine filled with love, laughter, and sex, lots and lots of sex.

There are mouths wrapped around dicks as the sun rises behind them.

There are hands grasping, clutching, clawing, nail marks on the head board and steamy shower sex.

There are late night declarations whispered into the pale moonlight, massages using oils native to the Tahitian wildlife, and days spent doing absolutely nothing while simultaneously being the most exciting days of their lives.

There are late nights and lazy days. Nap times, and times when they do the exact opposite of napping and Will sprawled across Sonny's body, Sonny's very own octopus, a human blanket.

And there is Will in Sonny's lap as they lounge in one of the beach chairs one evening as the sun sets the sky on fire.

…

Will's standing with his back facing the room as he stares out one of the walls of windows that makes up their bedroom, taking in the view of the ocean, the breathtaking atmosphere that surrounds him when Sonny comes up behind him.

Both are equally as clothed, or rather not clothed, and Sonny's nakedness pressed flush against Will's is enough to get them both to full hardness. Will turns around, back pressed to the glass and Sonny pounds into him till they're both boneless and dizzy with the ocean as their backdrop.

…

Three days before they're set to leave, they pack a bag with a few blankets and some food and stroll down the beach, up a few hills till they're at the highest point on the island, which really isn't high at all, at least not to Sonny, Will's a different story.

The sun is setting as they lay out the blankets and settle down with the sandwiches they'd made.

Will sighs about how beautiful it is here, Sonny responding with a quiet '_yes you are_,' making Will blush and chuckle before clamoring into his lap and riding Sonny under the stars.

…

They go one more round on the breakfast bar the morning they're set to leave and then they go running around the house, packing up everything, checking the house a few times to make sure they haven't forgotten anything.

Will's sad to leave, Sonny can see it all over his face but he's certain this won't be their last vacation and he knows what will cheer his husband up.

"We're married now, we can have this every day," Sonny whispers against the back of Will's neck as he presses up behind him from where Will is staring sadly out the back wall of their bedroom. Will sighs and melts back into Sonny, because he's right. They can have this every day; nothing has to ruin this feeling, not if they don't let it. They may be going home now but they're going _home _now. To that house Sonny built for them and if he's honest he can't wait to get back there.

"It's just paradise, and Salem, well Salem really isn't. I just don't want this to end."

"I doesn't have to baby. We have the rest of our lives to discover every paradise this world has to offer. And hey, we still have to christen every available surface in our new home."

That gets Will interested and vibrating in Sonny's arms whose head is already filling with all the wonderful places he and Will can travel to, to get away, to escape, or just because they want to.

The bellman comes to collect their bags, a boat waiting to take them to the airport where their jet is already fueled and waiting. They take one last look around the house, before Sonny holds out his hand, "Ready to go home Mr. Kiriakis," Will giggles and stretches to kiss his husband who leads him out the door.

They leave one paradise behind them, heading home to the other, the one that's all for them and them alone.

They check out real estate listings in Tahiti before they take off, figuring there must be something available on any of the 118 islands that make up the romantic destination and wonder if the DiMera's would be willing to sell to them.

Will falls asleep on Sonny's shoulder halfway over the Pacific. Sonny smiles as he lays a blanket over the two of them, he's got loads of plans for them when they get home and a destination for the next time they need a vacation.

Will would probably love to see the Northern Lights, so he makes a mental note to take a trip to Northern Norway as he sets aside his tablet. He falls asleep thinking about sex so hot it could melt an igloo, and love so deep and so bright it could rival the deepest ocean and outshine the brightest star.

_I know the ending was bit abrupt…I couldn't think of how to end it so sorry for that._

_One more slightly unrelated part after this one so stay tuned. It won't take anywhere near as long as this last one, promise!_


	17. Dancing Along the Light of Day

_A/N: Alright. Here's the last part to the star series! It was so fun to write and so enjoyable to bring to life so I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! I hope this last part sums up the story enough…yeah._

_A final thank you to MistaBella, and I probably sound like a broken record but seriously none of this would have been possible without her so THANK YOU! _

_I also couldn't resist Drops of Jupiter for the title, so yeah! I really couldn't help myself. Reviews are love, show me some :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dancing Along the Light of Day, Head Back To the Milky Way.**

Its 7 o'clock on a Wednesday evening, the house is quiet and Sonny is content at the kitchen table messing around on his tablet knowing that Will is upstairs folding laundry and picking out an outfit for work tomorrow. They are so good at being married it's like this life was made for them. There's a domesticity to them that makes Sonny smile with pride and laugh with excitement because this is his life and he loves it. It makes Sonny happy because everything about their lives is so picture perfect, easy and wonderful that Sonny wouldn't change any of it, not for anything.

Will and Sonny have been married for almost 3 months now and they've been 3 months of pure bliss. Everyday Sonny's wakes up and it's like his own personal heaven because that's how it feels being married to Will. It's a mix between heaven and a dream come true. Its perfection and he wakes up every morning feeling more in love than when he went to sleep. It's extraordinary, that's for sure.

Will's birthday is rapidly approaching and Sonny's still deciding what to get him. What do you get your husband whom you love more than the earth, moon, sun and stars? What do you get someone who already has his very own star? It'll be hard to top, Sonny knows that and honestly he's struggling a little bit. Will is always saying that he doesn't need anything because he has everything he could ever want, ever need. That always warms Sonny to his very core but he can't _not _get Will something for his birthday. That would seem criminal.

With that in mind he opens up a new internet tab on his tablet trying to get gift ideas flowing. And then it hits him. Like a ton of bricks it hits him.

A vacation.

Will's always talking about how he'd like to travel more, travel together. And lucky for Will, Sonny _loves _to travel. _Perfect._

And suddenly his mind is being flooded with all the possible vacation destinations, the dam breaks and Sonny can't stop the rapid flow of romantic getaways that are flitting endlessly through his head.

He's always wanted to take Will back to the European Markets but he really wants to save that for the holidays so they can experience it together in its entirety. They have their whole lives to go back to the markets together, so he keeps going through the vacation spots that are on like a music reel on repeat through his head.

The first one is Alaska to see the northern lights because well with Will's obsession with all things celestial it's a given. But Sonny is already talking with a travel agent who's organizing a trip to Alaska to see Aurora Borealis up close and personal. The Chena Hot Springs Resort sounded perfect for what Sonny had in mind. An early Christmas present considering they would leave shortly after Thanksgiving, giving them plenty of time to enjoy their first anniversary as husbands, and the fact that they'll be able to witness one of nature's greatest phenomenon's will just add to the whole experience.

He's not sure they should go somewhere cold and since Salem hasn't exactly warmed up yet either he's not sure they should be venturing some place where the weather isn't nice, Mexico sounds good. It's warm and lively but a resort would give them privacy and the ability to have a romantic getaway if they so desired. Mexico is one of the places Sonny's always wanted to go but never made it too and Will likes Mexican food and history, maybe they could visit Chichen Itza and Tulum before they settle down in Puerto Morelos for the remainder of their vacation.

There's also Italy which Sonny's been in love with since he went backpacking around Europe when he was a teenager. They could take a tour around Italy, see all the sights in a week or so then spend another week nestled away in a private villa in the Tuscan country side. Or maybe up in a mountainside town where the locals are friendly and hospitable, treating everyone that wanders through like family, the food is delicious, where good times and good friends come in abundance like the never ending flow of perfectly aged wine. They can window shop and chat with the locals by day and dance in the cobblestone streets by night. They could fall in love all over again on a gondola in Venice, and make wishes at the Trevi Fountain in Rome even though all their wishes have already come true.

Then Sonny thinks maybe they could just get in the car and drive, leave everything else behind. Pick a place on the map and go. That sounds good but one thing; one place is too tempting for him to pass up. _Ireland._ The land of Will's ancestors — A country so rich, so full of heritage and culture you can practically hear it bouncing off its endless rolling hills of green patchwork as it mingles with the waves crashing against the Cliffs of Moher and the constant baaing of the countless sheep that roam its fields. The stars might not be a main focus of a trip to Ireland but he's sure he can find a deserted field, away from any sort of light pollution where they can sit and stare at the sky for hours like they do most nights here in Salem.

The more Sonny thinks about it the more he's sure he's already convinced himself that Ireland is the way to go and Will is absolutely going to love it. Maybe they could leave a week or two early so they can be in Ireland for St. Patrick's Day; they can celebrate like real Irishmen. Toss a few back in a local pub, dance in the streets, kiss Will because he's Irish, and because he can.

They're probably due for a second honeymoon anyways. So Sonny books the tickets and clears his internet history in case his sneaky little minx of a husband decided to go snooping about his birthday present and gets up from the table to go find said minx. He nearly collides with Will on his way out of the kitchen. Blond hair ruffled, blue eyes sparkling, smile dazzling, he's enough to take Sonny's breath away.

He eyes the blanket Will is clutching in his arms then smiles because he has a feeling he knows what's coming next.

"Weather report said clear skies tonight," Will starts and his smile widens a bit, "Wanna go star gazing?"

"Of course," Sonny whispers before he kisses Will gently on his smiling lips. Sonny grabs two glasses and a bottle of wine, wraps his arms around Will's waist as they begin walking outside. They manage to not bump into anything even though Will's head is tipped back against Sonny's shoulder as the older man kisses along his neck and the skin of his exposed shoulder.

It's early March now but there's still just the slightest chill in the air as they settle in on the blanket that's spread out in the center of their front yard, their front yard that used to be their meadow. Will's burrows himself into Sonny's chest who's more than happy to warm Will up in his arms, cuddle him close to shield him from the cold breeze rolling over them.

They end up sitting on the edge of the blanket with the rest of it pulled up around them, draped around their shoulders, cocooning them from the outside air. Will yawns as he leans further back into Sonny's chest, head resting backwards against Sonny's shoulder.

"This time last year we were doing almost exactly the same thing." Will says quietly to the space around them. Sonny's eyes flit down to the man in his arms, blue eyes meet his and he can't stop the catch in his breath. It still stuns him that this man, this perfect man, this beauty is his and his alone.

Will's right, it's almost been a year since Sonny showed him the meadow. It's almost been a year since they started the first day to the rest of their lives. It's strange to think about how much has happened in a year, how much they've gained, how much they've grown together.

"A lot has happened since the first time I brought you here," Sonny answers and Will's smile is blindingly as tilts his head around. Sonny leans down to meet him in a kiss, close-mouthed and gentle. Will brings his arm backwards to wrap around Sonny's neck to tug him closer, to keep him from leaving, like Sonny ever would.

"You are constantly making me the happiest man in the world," Will whispers against Sonny's lips when they part. "I'm always thinking I can't love you anymore than I already do, it's not possible to be any more in love than I already am and then you do something, anything and bam I'm falling in love with you all over again."

"I love you too Will, you're the greatest thing about me," Sonny kisses Will's nose. He continues as he peppers Will's face with kiss after kiss to every inch of wind reddened skin he can see. "You're the light of my life, like your star, Will you light up my world."

Will loses himself in laughter, wiggling in Sonny's arms as the dark haired man keeps kissing all over his face, taking his breath away like he so often does.

"That was so cheesy," Sonny smiles as he shrugs his shoulders at Will's breathless response. "Cheesy but perfect. I still love you."

"Good."

"I'll always be stupidly in love with you," Will says, eyes shining up at Sonny with all the love in the world.

"I love you too and that's never going to change."

After that they go back to watching the stars, laughing as they point out different pictures they see, smiling at each other as they exchange _I love you's_ and quick kisses. This is their life, simple, easy, with absolutely no shortage of love, devotion and adoration. Neither man has ever been happier; this is everything they've ever wanted, everything they'll ever need.

The stars twinkle brightly as their arms hold each other tighter. This is love in its purest form, life the way it's meant to be. Just like the stars in the sky their love is infinite and never ending. It will span any distance, weather any storm, last through the ages, never dull, never fade, and never ever cease.

Will and Sonny love like the stars in the sky shine.

They love beautifully.

They love exquisitely.

They love brightly

They love steadily and unwavering.

They love perfectly.

_Their love is perfect._

_Fin._


	18. Sedated Silence

_A/N: Super-duper short, not one of my best but I felt I had to do something considering recent events. Hopes it's not too messy, wrote this so fast! Also I couldn't think of a good title…meh. _

_Oh and please read the note at the end of this…I'd really appreciate! :)_

_Tallyho readers!_

* * *

**Sedated Silence**

He could hear noises. Noises that sounded almost like voices calling out to him through the darkness, calling him back, calling him home. He needed to get there. He felt as though he was in an in-between state between conscious and unconscious where try as he might he couldn't get back. That was a scary concept. Why would doctors give him something that would make him feel like this?

It's weird being totally aware but completely and utterly unresponsive - or frustrating, yeah it's more frustrating than weird.

The noises or rather, the voices became less garbled. Clearer like he was no longer listening through a filter. Like there had been cotton in his ears but someone, some _saint,_ had taken it out for him, _bless them_.

He had to force himself to focus on them but as they came through his hazy mind he realized who was speaking to him.

_Sonny_

But then he could hear sobs. Oh sweet fuc-he had to wake up; he had to get to Sonny. He had to stop those tears, had to hug his boyfriend. He had to tell him he was fine and that it was all going to be okay, they were going to be okay because they loved each other and they could make it through anything as long as they had each other. He didn't like this at all. Feeling like he was in the center of everything. Like he was there but not really there, like he was floating above the love of his life, watching, well listening as he went to pieces at his bedside. He hated, absolutely detested hearing everything, listening to his boyfriend's heartache but not being able to touch him, to comfort him.

If ever there was an out of body experience Will imagined that it would feel a little something like this. He could hear Sonny crying and he wanted to beg him to stop, tell him he loved him too. That it was all okay, he was okay and he didn't need to cry.

He sounded upset, verging on panic and Will would've done anything to remove that damned hitch in his boyfriend's voice that was enough to break his heart. He wished more than anything to be able to answer Sonny's questions, respond to his demands because _Yes Sonny, a thousand times yes, I love you, I want to be with you forever, I want it to be you and me and Arianna Grace every day for the rest of my life._

Will wondered if Sonny could hear his heart going wild in his chest, hammering, pounding, galloping at Sonny's words. Jumping out of his chest in the hope that Sonny will hear it and kiss him and calm the _fuck _down because Will can't take hearing him like this.

Dear God, Will just wanted to shout, beg, plead, _anything —_anything to get his precious, _precious_ Sonny to stop crying.

Maybe he could move his- nope no motor functions, of course.

Oh how he wanted to soothe Sonny, the man he loved more than anything. He wished he could move to wipe away those tears, kiss away his sorrows, squeeze away his fear but he couldn't even will himself to clutch Sonny's hand back when it wrapped around his.

Then Sonny said that Arianna Grace was born and it ignited a whole new fight in him, just another reason to open his eyes. _Open your eyes dammit_. He could feel his heart flutter when Sonny said he delivered her, of _course_ he did, as if Will needed another reason to love that man. He wondered why his heart monitor didn't show his heart stuttering, damn thing's probably faulty but then again he shouldn't really be cursing the only thing that altering his family and friends that he's still ticking over here.

He didn't know how long he'd been like this. It could've been hours or it could've been days, he really had no clue. He could hear his mom and his great-grandma. They were there and still he couldn't get to them. This was getting old, really. And where was Sonny, it didn't feel right without Sonny there.

He listened as Sonny and Adrienne came in, _finally_, and it was weird but he felt his still slow mind easing and his nerves calming because Sonny was back, with him and here. He wanted to scream at Adrienne when she suggested they leave him to rest. What in the ever living _fuck_ would ever make her think Will wanted Sonny to leave, that it would be easier for him to rest without Sonny there? He can't sleep without Sonny. She needs to know this! He only feels better when he knows Sonny is there, when he can hear him speaking or breathing or dare he say it, crying because at least he knows he's there.

He feels safe when Sonny's with him, holding his hand, stroking his hair, anything, because his mere presence can force through his anesthesia muddled mind and make it easier for him to breathe. Will doesn't want him to go and he wishes he could sob out loud when he feels the grip on his hand loosen because he can't lose that, won't lose that. But then Sonny's lips are on his forehead, like a promise.

_I love you, I'll be right back._

So he settles down, decides to slip back into semi-sleep because Sonny said he'll be back, Will knows he will be. Sonny wouldn't lie to him. He starts counting the little white dots behind his eyelids and hopes it makes the time until Sonny comes back to him pass just a little bit faster.

* * *

a/n: So I had a story idea and I was wondering if anyone would be interested in it if I wrote it.

Okay so it would be a Stripper AU, where Will and Sonny (and probably some of the other male characters) are exotic dancers at this really high end, exclusive club (GAY BAR OBVI!) Will is the newest member but he has a sweetness and innocence that makes the customers drool over him. He's the baby of the family at the club and all the boys love him. He has a crush on Sonny, who is the highly sought after top box dancer, the manager's and the customer's favorite. He's the most senior member of all the club's dancers. Will, being slightly self-conscious and awkward, the complete opposite of his onstage persona, struggles to talk to the dark-haired man and thinks Sonny doesn't like him because he can't even form an intelligent thought whenever the other is around…

Yeah I don't know. It needs to be polished up but I wanted to know if anyone would read it. If I made it into a true series it would probably take off during the summer so I'd have time for it…otherwise I might just make it into a 2 or 3 part thing…let me know!

Hugsandloves

Allison


	19. Coffee Cup CrushesHearts Made of Foam

_A/N: I was hit a little while back with a thought, and maybe (probably) I'm just slow, but get this Will and Sonny, (Sonny being the owner of Common Grounds) are, in theory, a perpetual BARISTA AU! Even though they aren't an AU because it's their reality…GAH! And with that thought in mind this baby was born. Enjoy lovelies! _

_Oh and if you would be so kind as to read the end of the chapter for notes on the upcoming Stripper AU…I'd like some input! _

* * *

**Coffee Cup Crushes and Hearts Made of Foam.**

Will loved it here. He really did. The smell of cappuccinos and double shot espressos and cinnamon soy lattes with extra foam filled the air; like it always does here – he loved that. The atmosphere was perfect with its laid back, 'I'm just trying to escape the stress of college,' come on-in and unwind vibe, with quality that only comes from a large, well established coffee house chain but possessing all the charm of a cute hole in the wall joint that only a lucky few knew about. Will counted himself among that lucky few and ever since he discovered 'Make it a Double,' he's been hooked, oh and the coffee was good too.

He always ordered the same thing, a large black coffee, no frills, no flavors just a plain old straight cup of Joe to get him through the papers and assignments and projects due the next day. He'd take his cup and plop himself at his usual table, kitty cornered towards the front of the shop where he had a view of practically everything but he somehow had a way of being hidden. The first sip of that dark Italian roast always sent shivers down his spine and set his tongue on fire. He's never had a bad cup of coffee in here yet and that's another reason why he keeps coming back. The main reason however, has very little to do with coffee beans – it's (he's) a different kind of dark roast entirely.

The first time Will sees _him_, he's left speechless and his order that generally doesn't consist of more than 7 words gets stuck in his throat, lost on his tongue. A barista, who Will doesn't recognize, stands there with a breathtaking smile and good god he's _gorgeous._ He's all strong limbs and even stronger build (but not bulky,) with the tight shirt to show it off, tan, _tan_ skin that has a glow to it and Will knows it would be soft like a cloud. He's got this luscious head of dark feathery hair that Will's always catching himself daydreaming about running his fingers through, it's always perfectly windswept looking carefree while oddly still managing to look put together and clean. His eyes, _oh his eyes,_ they're the same color as Will's coffee order, dark like rich Italian coffee beans, and most days Will stares into his cup and imagines it's those eyes staring back at him and the steam that fills his pores would be hot, minty breath, passion and desire.

His smile though, that's easily Will's favorite part about him, he's said the same 7 words to him the whole time he's been taking his order, never anything more but that smile makes Will feel like they're the best of friends. It makes Will feel, and probably every other patron that comes in and out of those doors like they're welcome and wanted. That smile sets the whole establishment ablaze; lights Will up from the inside out. He's willing to bet that if he ever got the chance to taste that smile it would be silky and smooth like the coffee he brews for Will daily.

The perfect barista who Will has totally _not _spent hours thinking about outside of the coffee shop wears a nametag that says Sonny and Will wants to know if it's a nickname, what is it a nickname for, who gave it to him, and does Will get to call him that or is that not allowed? He wants to know everything and his mind is yearning for the knowledge, every detail of that handsome, flawless man.

It's crossed Will's mind a time or two while sitting in the coffeehouse sipping his drink, watching the other baristas that an unattractive barista simply doesn't exist. He sees Sonny and the other two baristas Mel and Cam and he knows that at least here there isn't an unattractive barista. Even the two who work in the morning who Will has seen only a few times, Gabi and Neil, are good-looking. They probably don't even know the meaning of unattractive here. And that's fine with Will; he's perfectly okay with Sonny's appeal.

…

It has progressed for them. The more time Will spends in his corner of the coffee shop the more friendly they become with each other. They've talked briefly over the last few weeks; it started off slow but every week the conversations get a bit longer and more involved. Even when they lapse back and it's only mere 2 or 3 short pleasantries, it's still enough to send Will's heart a flutter.

It's always Sonny who comes to refill Will's cup, smile and say something like "Made a fresh pot just for you," never failing to make Will's cheeks heat up. It's always Sonny who takes his order and more recently has started to just wave Will away to his table and come over a minute or two later with his usual. It's always Sonny who Will looks for, who he talks to about his upcoming assignments and projects, who he stresses to when he's nervous and it's always Sonny who is quick to lend an ear and some friendly encouragement before tending to the other customers while leaving Will wanting a little more of his time and attention. And it's always Sonny who remembers the days Will has big tests and asks how things went as he sets down the coffee mug and a chocolate chip cookie fresh out of the oven that Will didn't order saying, "On the house."

It's all these things and more that make Will think they are friends, have become friends—and when he's feeling particularly bold he'd like to think that they are friends with the potential to be so much more, he's always extremely embarrassed after having thoughts like that.

He's always stunned, like incredibly stunned when Sonny asks him about something he mentioned in passing days ago. It's always so shocking to him that Sonny remembers all those little things. It doesn't even have to be school related, Sonny always remembers it.

Will remembers stuff too though. He remembers everything that Sonny has told him about himself in the weeks they've been 'talking,' if what they're doing can even be classified as such. He remembers that Sonny has at least 2 older brothers who he's mentioned from time to time. He remembers Sonny saying that he grew up in the area but left right after high school to travel and is back studying part time to get his degree in business so he can open up his own coffeehouse. Will vividly remembers thinking that he'd be that places' most loyal customer and the coffee would probably be exceptional as well.

He's learned that Sonny is a nickname for Jackson but no-one ever calls him by that name. Apparently he's been Sonny for as long as he can remember and he only ever did hear his real name from his mother and would've had to have been in serious trouble to pull the _full _name out of her. Now every time Will addresses Sonny as Sonny he has to fight a smile, partly because they're talking and using first names (first name basis bitches!) but mostly because he knows Sonny well enough to know that it's a nickname and nobody ever refers to him as Jackson, "I've always been Sonny and if somebody called me anything else I probably wouldn't know that they were talking to me."

There's even a running joke between them (because they're friends now,) about how absolutely _awesome_ Sonny is at making coffee even though Will's only experience with his 'skills' is a large cup of _plain_ black coffee, which Will always teases him about because seriously how much 'skill' does that require.

It's all in good fun really because Will knows he couldn't make coffee taste so good every single time without fail and the light that sparks in Sonny's dark eyes, smile becoming mischievous lets Will know it's just for laughs and totally worth it. Sonny has said once or twice how he wished Will wasn't _so _boring (said with a smile of course,) because he could make some pretty _sick _foam designs (Sonny's words.) Apparently if he ordered a latte or even a hot chocolate (he's good with his simple black coffee though, thanks,) Sonny could draw him a picture on the surface but seriously Will would definitely be far _too_ tempted to want more. He's seen the flowers and swirls and cascading hearts made of foam that are handed across the counter to the customers who appear to be in a bad mood in the hope that it brightens their day — Will knows he would look _way_ too much into a heart of foam if it came from Sonny and that really isn't a distraction he needs when he's got a Psych paper due at the end of the week.

He also remembers (not like he could forget,) that Sonny is gay. Well he doesn't know that for sure but Sonny's talked about an ass of an ex-boyfriend so Will can venture a guess and assume that he's gay and if nothing else, bi.

The coffee tasted extra delightful after Will realized that he actually had a chance with the handsome barista named Sonny.

…

Will comes into the coffee house one day, goes up to the counter with the intent of ordering his coffee and leaving, he has a schedule to keep today but then there's Sonny greeting him with that smile that flips Will's stomach and a "Hey Will, the usual?" Will nods his head as his cheeks flush, there's just something about Sonny knowing Will's order or maybe it's just something about Sonny period. "I'll bring it to you, go get comfy."

And as good as that sounds he really can't stay. He finds his words as Sonny starts going about making his coffee, "No, actually I'm not staying today." Sonny sends him a curious look, friendly smile faltering just barely and Will wonders if the hurt in those eyes is actually there or if he's just grasping at straws. There are people moving around them, other people moving up in line to place their orders with the other baristas but it's as if Will and Sonny are frozen, in their own little moment while the hustle and bustle of the coffee shop continues around them. Sonny is all Will sees but that's nothing new.

Will can see that Sonny wants to question his strange break from routine but Will beats him to it. "I have a job interview."

Sonny hums low in his throat, a sound of understanding before grabbing a to-go cup and writing something on the side. Will doesn't think about it much, just sets the money on the counter (generous tip included,) and steps off to the side to let the next person in line order but then Sonny is saying, "Well good luck, knock em' dead." Will laughs lightly as his stomach goes nuts at the damn smile Sonny sends him.

It's no less than 2 minutes later when his name is called and the sweet barista Mel is handing over his cup with a knowing smile and a wink that Will doesn't understand. It's almost like she's flirting and Will doesn't know how to handle that. He's turning to leave when he catches Sonny's eye. The other man appears to have been watching him already; Will's heart gives a kick in his chest.

The dark haired barista tosses him a wave as he says, "Go get em' tiger." He gives him a thumbs up which Will returns as he steps out onto the busy city street. It's not until he's been walking for nearly ten minutes, downed almost half of his coffee when he really looks at the writing on the side of his cup. Now, Will isn't by any means a to-go cup know-it-all but he figures that's much more writing than is standard, especially for the plain-Jane coffee he ordered. How much do you really need to write down for that, Will, black, Italian Roast…right? Plus, Sonny knows his order, all the baristas do actually because he's always there and always gets the same thing, he's probably their easiest customer to serve and easiest to please — so why write anything down at all?

He focuses on the neat, cursive that Will assumes is Sonny's since he watched him write his order down but it's what follows that assures Will that yes, Sonny definitely wrote on his cup.

Under his name and order is a message that reads, "I expect details…maybe over dinner?" Sonny signed it then left his phone number and Will seriously has to read it a few times to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. Then he pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming (which really wouldn't surprise him.)

He bites the inside of his mouth against the dopey smile tugging at his lips and straining against his cheeks. He probably looks like some silly cartoon character with doodle hearts floating above his head and stars twinkling dreamily in his eyes. He can't bring himself to care. His fingers are already itching to dial that number and say yes to the dinner invitation regardless of how the interview goes.

There's an extra pep in his step as he skips off to his interview light as a feather already anticipating a night to remember, dinner with Sonny — the cutest barista ever!

* * *

_**IMPORTANT! A/N:** Okay so I had a couple questions for you guys about what you'd like for the Stripper AU! _

_First of all are the characters, or boys I'm using as dancers. So far I have Will, Sonny, Chad, Cameron, Brian and Neil and maybe JJ (Abigail's younger brother)…I had originally thought that Brady and maybe Tad could be dancers too but now I think I have Brady as a bouncer/security guard and Tad as the witty, fun bartender. EJ is going to be the boys' manager. I feel like I'm missing a big male character though, let me know if I left anyone out or if there is a boy you want to see (read!) in the story too! :) Oh and none of the characters are going to be related in any way other than being friends, this just makes it easier I think._

_Next is the name of the club which I've been having a serious issue with. Here are some I've come up with…but I'm very open to suggestions so please let me know what you think or if you have other ideas! _

_Here they are…- Temptation or Tempting. – Secret. – Obscene. – Prelude. – Face Down. –Seduction. – Lust. – Kinked/Kinks/Unkinked. – Seven. (Like the Seven Deadly Sins because I've been toying with the idea of the boys being called the Sinners or the Sins…something like that!)_

_Seven is my favorite but I'd like your opinions too!_

_Please let me know what you think…I could really use some help with this! :)_

_-Allison_


	20. 72000 Seconds

_SMUT! Aha! Two in one day…you lucky ducks!_

_CHAPTER 20! WOO! Thanks to all the readers, you guys rock and are the reason I keep writing!_

_Warnings: Smut (boyxboy lovin'...don't read if that's not your thing...) and fluffy cuteness. Oh and fluffy pet-names galore…sticky, sweet and lovey._

* * *

**72000 Seconds**

"I miss you."

"_I know pumpkin, I miss you too but I'll be home tomorrow, not much longer now!"_

Will heard the smile in Sonny's voice as the older man talked through the phone. He heaved a deep breath, one that had Sonny laughing softly back.

"I'm counting the hours," Will sighed dreamily into the receiver, silly smile taking over his face.

"_Well, I'm counting the minutes."_

"I'm counting the seconds," Will reveled in the laugh he pulled from Sonny as he tried to do the math for how many seconds until he could be back in Sonny's arms. _Not much longer now…_

"_I'll see you tomorrow buggaboo,"_ Sonny said tenderly and Will tried to imagine the love in his eyes.

"Yes you will ducky," Will sighed.

"_I love you."_

"To bits," He chewed on his lip as Sonny's chuckle came through the phone.

"_To absolute bits and pieces,"_ Sonny paused and let Will settle in his words, _"Sweet dreams baby."_

"Mmm, you too…I love you, goodnight Sonny,"

"_Night Will."_

Will returned the kiss that Sonny sent into the phone and across the airwaves to his awaiting ears, then the phone clicked and the call ended.

He released a sigh as he set his phone down on his bedside table, pulled the covers up to his chin and snuggled into Sonny's pillow, on Sonny's side of the bed in a pair of Sonny's sweatpants with one of his old t-shirt's wrapped safely in his arms, snuggled right under his nose. Will drifted off to sleep with Sonny filling his nose, Sonny in his mind and Sonny in his heart - now all he needed was Sonny back home and in his bed, where he belonged.

…

Will did the math, for real in the morning. He woke up at 6, he couldn't sleep any longer. Sonny's plane landed at 4 and he would be home by 5 so right now that left him with 11 hours or 660 minutes or 39600 seconds which really wasn't that long at all when you think about it but Will was practically _itching_ for Sonny, he wanted him home and frankly it was 11 hours, 660 minutes, 36900 seconds _too_ long.

He busied himself with school work for as long as he could stomach before swinging by the coffee shop to see if he could help Chad with anything. Wiping down tables and refilling coffee cups helped ease the ache, even if only a little because the coffeehouse was Sonny. Sonny was in these walls and in this coffee, in the smiles on the customers faces, everywhere and that helped more than Will could ever say.

By 3 o'clock though it was positively unbearable and Will simply could _not_ sit still and could _not_ focus on anything for more than 30 seconds without becoming fidgety and distracted. Chad had actually come over and told him to sit down before he hurt himself, or worse broke _another_ glass. Will laughed at his best friend but took a seat on the couch anyways, letting his mind wander freely.

Sonny, that was the first and only thing Will found himself thinking about. He hadn't seen his boyfriend in almost 2 weeks now because Sonny was off visiting his brother where they then met up with a mutual friend to do some hiking along the Appalachian Trail. Will, unfortunately wasn't able to go because of classes, so he stayed behind with the promise to _call you every day and Skype every other and text every second and don't forget about me, I love you, come home to me safe, please._

2 hours and the clock just wouldn't _move. _Sonny landed in an hour, got home to him in 2 but seconds felt like _days _and Will's already been without Sonny for a few too many days. His knee starts shaking, hands start twitching at 1 hour and 57 minutes, 7020 seconds to go but time isn't moving fast enough for him. Chad comes over with a glass of water and a warm smile. He thanks him for the water and returns the smile, he might be anxious for Sonny to be back but more than anything he's excited. "You gonna pick Sonny up or…"

"No his car was at the airport…so I'm just meeting him at home."

Chad nods at this while wearing a knowing smile that makes Will laugh quietly. "Get out of here Will, go get everything ready for your man, I've got it here…" Chad winks at him as he tugged Will up out of his seat, pushing him towards the door.

…

Will was standing at the stove, stirring the risotto he knows is Sonny's favorite, he had chicken in the oven, a salad assembled nicely on the table which was already set with a couple candles and a single rose. Sonny was always the one doing the treating and the spoiling so Will relished in the opportunity to repay the favor.

The oven timer went off signaling that the chicken was done, Will took it out and set it on a hot plate on the counter. A few minutes later he was dishing out the risotto into a bowl and setting it beside the chicken, Sonny would be home any minute and everything was ready.

About 480 seconds later a key was jingling in the door, and Sonny was coming inside. He set his bag down inside the threshold, "I'm home," Sonny called out and Will feels his heart jump. Then there he is in all his breathtaking, gorgeous glory, standing in the living room, smiling at Will in that way that still made his heart pound.

Will hopped up and down briefly, squealing, making Sonny smile at him wider. It only took him 10 seconds to run around the island, swerve by the couch and catapult himself into Sonny's open awaiting arms. Sonny lifted him clear off the ground, spinning him around as he held him close to his chest, Will soaked up the warmth of his boyfriend. Will forgot what it felt like to be able to breathe, like really breathe until this moment, when he was perched in Sonny's warm, strong arms.

"Oh my God baby, baby, baby, baby I missed you so much," Sonny whispered into the skin of Will's neck.

"I missed you too Sonny, so much, that was the longest two weeks of my life," Will said back, "You aren't going anywhere without me again. You hear me, you aren't leaving me ever again, that…that was awful, absolutely fucking awful!"

"I know Will, I know. I love you, I love you so much. I won't leave you again, you and me, always," Sonny clutched at the back of Will's thighs as Will took Sonny's face gently in his hands, smiling brightly as he leaned down and captured Sonny's lips in a kiss that was just as desperate as it was affectionate, equal parts gentle, loving and passionate.

Will began to pepper Sonny's face, repeating the words 'I love you' like a mantra after every kiss making Sonny laugh as he began to walk them back to their bedroom. As Will felt that he was being taken away from the kitchen and from dinner he began to squirm in Sonny's hold.

"No, no Sonny no, I made dinner and it's gonna get cold," Will protested lamely through a moan as Sonny sucked on the underside of his jaw. "I guess it's a good thing we have a microwave then," Sonny chuckled as he kicked open the door to their room, Will returned the laugh, kissing him deeply to let him know he wasn't going to put up any more of a fight.

Sonny pressed a hand to the center of Will's back as he lowered him to the mattress, comforter cool through Will's thin t-shirt. Will smiled up at Sonny with a dreamy look on his face, as Sonny peeled his shirt up and off. Will hummed at the view, making grabby hands at his boyfriend who was much too far away for his liking, Sonny complied, coming closer. Sonny leaned over Will, lying on top of him, lining up their bodies in a way they hadn't been in 14 days, 14 _excruciatingly_ long days and too many seconds to count.

Their lips reconnected, tongues tangled as Will's hands began to wander over Sonny's naked back, taut muscles jumped and tightened under his questing fingers. Will was on a mission to rediscover every, nook, every cranny, every _inch_ of Sonny that he hadn't gotten to touch in 2 weeks. His fingers slid smoothly from the back of Sonny's neck, down to his chest and over his sculpted abdomen, grazing over washboard abs slowly. His eyes drank Sonny in with a passionate thirst that only comes from spending an extended amount of time away from your other half.

Will's hands worked open the button of Sonny's jeans, slipping his fingers inside, around to Sonny's bottom, pushing the jeans over the swell of his ass and down, off his legs, where Sonny worked to kick them off once at his feet. His fingers ventured below the waistband of Sonny's tight black briefs to brush against his growing erection. Sonny groaned low in his throat as Will's hand wrapped around him, Will's mouth going to town on his own. Will started to nibble on Sonny's lips making the older man moan quietly with a smile.

Sonny pulled back after a few moments, surveying Will's state of dress and his own lack thereof. He tsked softly down at the dazed blonde, "You are drastically over-dressed Will baby."

Will withdrew his hands from Sonny's boxers, sprawling his arms out to the side before tucking them behind his head, lacing his fingers. "You should probably do something about that then," Will put on his best _come hither_ look, lip sucked between his teeth, eyes blown wide, and his lashes batting flirtatiously.

Sonny began to strip Will of any and all of his clothing. Piece by piece his clothes hit the deck to join Sonny's. Will's naked skin being revealed to Sonny's starving eyes made him shiver made his heart hammer against his ribs.

His hands moved to cup Will's hips, sliding the boxers down and off his body. Then he tugged off his own, adding them to the pile on the floor. Sonny's eyes burned into Will's, never breaking contact with the fiery blue staring back at him. Will wiggled against Sonny's naked flesh, delighting in the feeling and in the moan it pulled from Sonny.

"I missed you so much," Sonny breathed against Will's flushed skin, kissing along his neck, making Will giggle. "Right back at you boo-bear," Will mewled softly as Sonny sucked at his neck, causing red marks to blossom across his normally pale skin.

Sonny lowered himself back over Will's lean body and sealing his lips back over Will's. He rolled his hips down, their erections touched, skin on heated skin, rubbing to create mouth-wateringly delicious friction.

"S-Sonny fuck," Will stuttered against Sonny's kiss bitten, swollen lips. "Please, please fuck-fuck me Sonny please. I need you…now." His voice came out as a heavy, throaty croak that went straight to Sonny's dick. He nodded and leaned back to collect a condom and lube from the bedside table. As he leaned back in he let out a low whistle, taking in Will's body all spread out and desperate for him.

"I like this, you like this," Sonny said with a sly smile, "And I missed this. You look so good baby, so good like this." Will couldn't contain the moan or the tremble that that comment sent rocking through his body. He lifted his hips enticingly, letting his legs fall open further, wider and Sonny's smile slipped off his face, being replaced quickly by unadulterated lust.

"I love you," Sonny said as he coated his fingers with lube, rubbing them together to warm it up, Will returned the sentiment with a lazy smile. He slid two fingers in instantly, surprised that Will was okay with this intrusion. The third finger brought the discomfort however, Sonny slowed his ministrations as Will's face scrunched up, eyebrows furrowing. The discomfort didn't last long though, soon being replaced by contentment.

Will squirmed as Sonny moved his fingers. He panted, "Yes, fuck, more Sonny more." Will gave a violent twitch and a loud moan when Sonny's fingers moved over the bundle of nerves buried deep inside his body. Sonny moaned right back at the mere sight of Will's wrecked appearance. He withdrew his fingers, Will groaned at the loss.

Sonny rolled the condom over his aching cock before pouring a generous amount of lube over himself. He lined up with Will's quivering body and pushed in easily albeit carefully. Will nearly screamed at the sudden stretch but Sonny kissed him quiet. Will hummed into the kiss, giving himself over to a pleasure he hadn't felt in _days._

It was evident to Will that the older man was taking his time as to not hurt him but he was way past caring about any injury he might suffer from this, he missed his boyfriend and if he was sore in the morning well who gives a fuck? Not Will, that's for sure.

He hooked his legs up over Sonny's hips and gave a sharp tug, pulling his boyfriend against his body till he was buried to the hilt, balls deep and panting. Sonny hissed at the sudden heat, sudden tightness, sudden _perfection_ of Will's body around him. It was an absolute mystery to him how he'd ever gone those two weeks without this. Yeah sure Skype sex was nice but this; _this_ was in a whole other _world_.

Will was an utter _mess, _wrecked and debauched in the best way and that, well that was A-Okay with Sonny, especially with the knowledge that he was the reason for said mess. His voice was a constant breathy hitch, a jumble of moans, obscenities and Sonny, always Sonny, _oh fuck Sonny._ Those blue eyes that were always mesmerizing were blown wide with lust and raw desire, his once fair complexion was marred by a flush that Sonny adored with everything inside him.

There wasn't even and inkling of "slow" in Sonny's movements, he couldn't bother with slow at the moment not when his body was being tossed back into all things Will. The sudden suffusion of his blonde-haired, blue-eyed boyfriend took his breath away and apparently his ability to take his time.

And Will who was only egging him on, urging him to go harder, faster, _deeper,_ well yeah he _really_ didn't want to go "slow." Will would without a doubt be paying for this come tomorrow morning but Sonny didn't let that stop him because he'd be here to help Will through it because he was here and he wasn't going anywhere.

Sonny pulled out quickly after a rather desperate keen from the other, and thrust back in almost harshly, grasping tightly to Will's hips for leverage. It took him a few moments to even out and find a good rhythm but once he did his thrusts were long and measured, deep and even. Hips hitting forward, driving Will _wild_ with his wanton drives that nailed his prostate spot-on every time. The room spiraled into a symphony of carnal pleasure and animalistic passion.

A particular deep snap of his hips had Will letting out a high pitched, desperate whine as Sonny assaulted his prostate with abandon. "Harder Sonny, oh yes harder," Will groaned as he lifted his hips to grind back onto Sonny's as he met the other thrust for thrust.

Sonny, unable to deny Will anything, complied almost instantly and fucked in harder and faster and wilder. The bed frame slammed against the wall and Sonny thrilled at what it would sound like to the neighbors. There would surely be bruises on Will's usually pale hips come morning, but they were clearly both too far gone to care. Sonny could feel he was close to the edge and with one look at Will's weeping cock, Sonny could tell that Will was on that edge too. He removed one of his hands from Will's hips, biting back the smile at the red indents he left behind, and began fisting Will's reddened cock rapidly.

Will tossed his head back to the pillows, thrashing around momentarily before settling. A pink tongue came out to wet his lips as they parted to make room for the never ending stream of moans leaving his throat. Sonny took advantage of that move by planting a wet, open-mouthed kiss on those plump, parted lips.

"'M close," Will gasped against Sonny's lips. The older man upped the tempo on his thrusts as well as his hand making Will's eyes squeeze closed and breathing speed up. Sonny gave one more violent thrust that caused Will to see stars as he came with a cry over Sonny's still pumping hand. Will's body clenching around Sonny before relaxing and spasming at Sonny's continued thrusting into new over-sensitivity, pushed Sonny over the edge after Will with a long drawn out groan of the blondes' name.

He collapsed in a boneless mess on top of Will's heaving form, both struggling to catch their breath. They both laid there for a while before they felt like they could manage even the smallest of movements without too much of a struggle. Sonny rolled off of Will, removed and tied off the condom and chucked it away before pulling Will's love warmed body into his arms and holding him close.

Will was only too happy to burrow himself into the safety of Sonny's arms and the warmth of his chest. Sonny ran his fingers through Will's sweaty, disheveled hair before trailing them down Will's spine, making the younger arch and nearly purr, before moving back up and doing it again. He dropped a few soft kisses along the column of Will's throat as the other rumbled in contentment against him.

A muffled statement came from the blonde that sounded suspiciously like 'I love you.'

Sonny smiled.

He pressed a few kisses into Will's hair.

"So…" Sonny didn't finish.

Will picked his head up, "So…"

"So, dinner?"

Will chuckled, humming into Sonny's neck but made no move to get dinner or really do much of anything. Sonny didn't make him.

It was quiet for a few moments before, "Welcome home."

"Thank you baby," Sonny whispered back. His fingers moved to crook under Will's chin who blinked up at him slowly, sleepily. He angled his head, moving to kiss Will soundly who reciprocated enthusiastically but a little tiredly. Sonny sighed as he pulled back, smoothing some rogue strands of hair off of Will's forehead. "Sleep love."

Will snuggled further into Sonny's arms even as he protested, "But…dinner."

"It's okay Will, let's sleep now." Will nodded his head; his breathing was already evening out. Another muffled 'I love you' came from the blonde as sleep began to overtake him.

"I love you too Will…thanks for making the wait worth it."

Sonny didn't get a reply for that but he felt the barely conscious smile bloom against the skin of his neck and that was more than enough for Sonny. He let sleep take him away, chasing Will all the way to his dreams.


End file.
